¡Solo lo llamé por su nombre!
by HolaCarola
Summary: Tres días faltaban para ir a Tokyo y entrenar por una semana entera. Una chica llega y forma parte del equipo de volleyball como la 3era asistente. O eso pensó ella... Nunca se imaginó cómo el llamar por su primer nombre a una persona pudo traer tales consecuencias. Notas: No es un crossover, pero habrá referencias a Slam Dunk
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un equipo con una gran historia detrás, parecía interesante.

Faltando tres días para el viaje a Tokyo, técnicamente prefectura de Saitama, fue que me uní al equipo de volleyball de la preparatoria Karasuno. No fue por algo en particular, solo que, citando textualmente a mi madre, un equipo con una gran historia detrás, en realidad parecía interesante.

Solamente en un año, cambié de casa y todo lo que conlleva eso, unas seis veces. Cabe aclarar que no es por mal comportamiento sino por el trabajo de mis padres. Ambos tienen profesiones normales, pero su vida laboral no lo es.

Mi madre es médica, específicamente cardióloga y una de las mejores en todo Japón y mi padre, es gerente de una empresa con demasiadas, diría yo, sucursales a lo largo del país, esta es la razón de las continuas mudanzas de mi familia.

Aunque parezca molesta, en realidad no lo estoy, esto de conocer lugares y gente nueva siempre llamó mi atención, por lo que dejar atrás una ciudad nunca hizo que me sintiera triste.

Pasar de Kanagawa a Miyagi no es algo a lo que podemos llamar drástico, pero el viaje en auto duró más de lo que imaginé. Y pensar en todas aquellas personas que ya no vería tampoco ayudó. Sí, sé que dije lo de nunca estar triste cuando me mudo, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, era la primera vez que hacía tantos amigos y además tuve novio, bueno, lo sigo teniendo.

La preparatoria en la que estaba en Kanagawa era Shohoku, yo fui la 2da asistente del club de baloncesto e iba en 3er año. Aunque el equipo ya contaba con una, igual decidieron darme la bienvenida y formar parte de el. Fue a partir de ese momento que surgieron una serie de situaciones con el escolta que lo llevaron a empezar una relación conmigo y hasta ahora sigue. El ala pívot se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, también lo veo como algo parecido a un hermano menor y por primera vez en la existencia del equipo, el alero mantuvo una conversación con una persona por más de 15 minutos, ese chico casi nunca hablaba y de un día para otro lo hizo conmigo; pero todo eso es otra historia.

El llegar a Karasuno e integrarme al equipo no fue fácil, mejor dicho, pedir mi admisión al mismo no lo fue. Yo estoy en la misma clase que la ex capitana del equipo femenino de volleyball, Yui Michimiya, y gran amiga de Dai-chan, el capitán del equipo masculino y ella fue la que me instó a formar parte de él.

Supe quién era ella porque escuché una conversación con otras chicas, en el momento que mencionó las palabras, capitana y volleyball, fui corriendo a preguntar si es que podía aceptarme en el equipo.

\- ¡Yui-san! - dije yo - ¡Por favor, déjeme formar parte del equipo que una vez llegó a las nacionales!

Ella se quedó mirándome perpleja.

\- Ta... Takamine... Así es tu apellido, no?

\- ¡Rayos! - pensé - ¡Olvidé presentarme formalmente!

Pues sí, Yui-san tenía todo el derecho de mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella solo sabía mi apellido porque el profesor me presentó a la clase hace unas cuantas horas. Olvidé mencionar que, ese era mi primer día en Karasuno, y uno no va de un momento a otro a abalanzarse contra las personas preguntando si eran de tal o cual equipo, pero ya que estábamos hablando, debía seguir.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - dije casi gritando - ¡Sí, ese es mi apellido! ¡Por favor acépteme!

Ella solo rio.

\- Takamine-san, es el equipo masculino del que estás hablando, pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte a formar parte de él.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Yui-san! - grité de nuevo - ¡Solo avíseme cuándo y cómo!

\- ¡Oh! - dijo ella sorprendida - Pues, estás de suerte Takamine-san, justo ahora el capitán se encuentra por aquí.

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando Yui-san se apresuró a llamarlo y decir que alguien quería formar parte de su equipo.

\- ¡Vaya Michimiya! - dijo él esbozando una sonrisa - ¡Parece que nos conseguiste otra asistente! - En ese momento me tendió la mano, sonrió y se presentó - Soy el capitán del equipo de Karasuno, Daichi Sawamura, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

En lugar de tenderle la mano, lo saludé de una manera demasiado formal, que consistía en esos saludos en los que uno se agachaba y empezaba a gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Michiru Takamine! ¡Estoy agradecida de que me tome en cuenta! ¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo! - Todo esto, lo dije gritando.

Yui-san lo miró sonriendo, mientras él me decía, lo que estaba esperando escuchar desde que llegué a Miyagi.

\- Bienvenida al equipo de volleyball Takamine.

Yo dejé de hacer la reverencia, lo miré, también sonreí y dije - Por favor, no me llames por mi apellido, es que me parece algo anticuado. Yo te llamo Dai-chan y tú me dices por mi nombre ¿Está bien?

\- Bienvenida al equipo de volleyball Michiru - todo esto lo decía mientras sonreía - Su sonrisa era muy bonita, por cierto.

\- Te lo agradezco Dai-chan - y al igual que él, sonreí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Él también posee una bella sonrisa.

El mismo día de mi presentación a Yui-san y a Dai-chan empecé mis labores como 3era asistente del club, o eso pensé, como todavía no tenía el uniforme negro, debía usar el de Educ. Física. Cuando llegué, acompañada de Dai-chan, pude darme cuenta del ambiente en el que iba a desenvolverme, siempre estuve acostumbrada a aquellos llenos de tensión y pesados, por lo que al pisar el gimnasio, todas las miradas se concentraron en mí y la presión también. En realidad, aunque sentía todas las preguntas que los miembros querían hacerme y los escaneos oculares de parte del líbero y un atacante lateral, yo no tenía miedo.

Toda mi vida estuve en clubes donde la mayoría de los integrantes eran hombres, el de judo, el de karate, el de baloncesto y ahora este, el de volleyball. Así que, en lugar de esconderme tras Dai-chan, saludé a todos con mi mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - dije en un tono tranquilo - Mi nombre es Michiru Takamine, encantada en conocerlos. ¡Desde hoy voy a formar parte del equipo como la 3era asistente! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

El equipo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que un jugador de 1er año con cabello naranja, al que llamo Sho-chan, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Primero Yachi-san y ahora tenemos una senpai como asistente! ¡Esto solo sucede con los equipos de nivel nacional!

La reacción de Sho-chan hizo que me sonroje un poco y asienta diciendo:

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! - Antes de que pudiese preguntarle su nombre, Dai-chan pidió al equipo que se forme y se presente. Ahí pude conocer a todos los integrantes y de paso mencionar que me llamaran por mi nombre y no por el apellido.

\- Soy Koushi Sugawara, mucho gusto Takamine - Él fue el primero en presentarse.

\- ¡No Koushi-kun! ¡No me llames por mi apellido! ¡Está bien si solo me dices Michiru! ¡Esto va para todos! - dije levantando mi mano y así apuntar al equipo.

Yo tenía, además de un increíble talento para atraer los problemas, la costumbre de querer llamar a toda la gente por su nombre, y no solo eso, algunas veces tendía a poner algún sobrenombre, tales eran los casos de Dai-chan o Sho-chan, pero a Koushi-kun, ni a otro miembro del equipo esto le pareció una molestia, y teniendo experiencia en la materia de hacer sentir incómodas a las personas y demás, se sintió algo extraño que no me mirasen raro.

\- ¡Ya la escuchaste Asahi! - dijo Koushi-kun golpeando en la espalda a otro miembro - Gusto en conocerte Michiru - terminó diciendo y empezó a sonreír. Él también es portador de una bella sonrisa.

En ese momento Koushi-kun empujó al tipo que golpeó en la espalda para que pueda presentarse. Cuando lo hizo, vi cómo la asistente más pequeña se escondía tras la más veterana, que por cierto era muy bonita, la expresión de Dai-chan había cambiado a una más severa y Koushi-kun se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de desapruebo.

\- Soy Asahi Azumane - dijo él - Mientras decía todo esto pude darme cuenta que todos estaban esperando que me esconda, grite o salga corriendo de ahí, porque, y esto lo dice todo el equipo, las primeras impresiones de Asahi-kun nunca fueron buenas.

Todos preparándose para lo peor, se quedaron perplejos al ver que yo le devolvía el saludo y además sonreía.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeh! - Gritaron el líbero y el atacante lateral - ¡Esta es la 1era vez que una chica no se asusta de Asahi-san! - Ambos corrieron hacia mí, hicieron una reverencia parecida a la mía con Dai-chan y sacando todo el aire que tenían, dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡Soy Yuu Nishinoya! ¡Soy Ryuunosuke Tanaka!

\- ¿Todo este espectáculo por saludar a alguien? - pensé.

Dai-chan, con una expresión de molestia, sostuvo de sus camisetas a esos dos, pidiéndome perdón por su comportamiento.

\- Chikara Ennoshita - dijo uno levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

\- Kazuhito Narita - saludó otro.

\- Hisashi Kinoshita - dijo el último.

Así que, todos estos chicos son de 2do - pensé - Y al escuchar el nombre del último, dije - ¡Vaya Hisashi-kun, te llamas igual que mi novio!

No sé por qué hubo un silencio glacial cuando mencioné eso, todos se quedaron mirándome hasta que un chico alto con gafas se presentó desganadamente.

\- Kei Tsukishima - Al momento de decir su nombre pude darme cuenta cómo otro chico más bajo que él le decía:

\- ¡Bien hecho Tsukki! - Pareció darse cuenta que lo miré y me dijo su nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Tadashi Yamaguchi, mucho gusto senpai.

De todo el equipo, Tadashi-kun y los tres chicos de segundo año, me parecieron los más normales, pero esperen, faltaban dos por presentarse conmigo.

Al igual que Yuu-kun y Ryuu-chan, ellos dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo, pero se sentía como si estuviesen en una competencia.

\- ¡Soy Shoyo Hinata! - dijo el pelinaranja de baja estatura.

\- ¡Soy Tobio Kageyama! - gritó el otro, casi empujando al más pequeño.

Fue ese el momento en que me dio un tic en la ceja derecha y no tuve más remedio que suspirar, pensando en qué clase de equipo al final decidí entrar. Una mano tocó mi hombro, era la asistente veterana, acompañada por la más pequeña.

\- Bienvenida al equipo de volleyball de Karasuno, soy Kyoko Shimizu - Al terminar, miró a la pequeñita para que también se presentara.

\- Eeeh... Yo... Me llamo Hitoka Yachi ¡Mucho gusto senpai!

Eso realmente me calmó, suspiré, sonreí, las saludé y les dije:

\- Como soy nueva en el equipo, soy la kouhai de ambas, Kyoko-senpai, Hitoka-senpai.

Los ojos de Hitoka-senpai se iluminaron hasta casi llorar y Kyoko-senpai me devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Oigan, oigan que es todo este ruido - dijeron dos hombres jóvenes mientras entraban por la puerta.

\- Ahora tienes que presentarte con el entrenador y el sensei - Kyoko-senpai no se anda con rodeos.

\- No te preocupes Michiru - Dai-chan habló esbozando su característica sonrisa - No te pongas nerviosa, solo preséntate y ya.

\- Eso espero Dai-chan, eso espero - dije tragando saliva.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Michiru Takamine! - grité haciendo reverencia- ¡Y soy la 3era asistente del equipo masculino de volleyball!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Infinita Gratitud a la gente que deja reviews. Sí estoy hablando de ti Japi! Y las personas que crees que son, sí lo son.**

 **Quería hacer algo diferente a un crossover, así que de repente este fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Quién sabe, tal vez llegue a hacerlo (el crossover).**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Ikkei-san formaba parte de los cuatro Devas de Japón.

\- ¿Tercera asistente? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Terminada la reverencia, levanté mi cabeza y así poder observar a esas personas, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, uno de los hombres era el profesor de literatura moderna.

\- I... Ittetsu-sensei - grité - ¿Qué hace usted en el equipo de volleyball? - Él me miró con extrañeza, parecía algo nervioso por la pregunta que hice - Tengo un don para poner incómodas a las personas - pensé, sonriendo forzadamente.

\- Así que vas a ser la asistente de las asistentes - dijo riendo el hombre que llegó con Ittetsu-sensei - ¡Bienvenida Takamine!

\- ¡Entrenador! A ella no le gusta que... - Antes que Sho-chan pudiese decir algo más, una pelota de volleyball golpeó su cara, claro, yo la lancé.

\- Yo soy Keishin Ukkai - dijo sonriendo y parece que ya sabes quién es el sensei.

\- U... Ukkai... - Ese apellido me sonaba de algo - Ukkai... - llevé mi mano al mentón para tratar de recordar - Entrenador Keishin... acaso... ¿Usted es el nieto de Ikkei-san?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Dai-chan me miró extrañado - ¡Y por qué llamas por su nombre hasta a los senseis! - gritó él - Por tantos gritos, el tic en la ceja volvió y estaba a segundos de golpear a alguien, si es que Ittetsu-sensei no hubiese hablado.

\- Takamine, tú llegaste el día de hoy, y ya eres miembro del equipo - su tono de voz era como una mezcla de orgullo y miedo - Cuando te presentaste en clase, dijiste que venías de Kanagawa, ¿No?

\- ¡Sí! - respondí - Yo era parte del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku, específicamente la 2da asistente - Ahí miré a Dai-chan y respondí a su pregunta - Conozco al abuelo del entrenador Keishin porque Mitsuyoshi-san mencionó que él era uno de los Devas de Japón.

\- ¿Devas de Japón? - dijo Yuu-kun - Eso suena a un manga barato de los años 60 – Mientras el tic volvía a mi ceja, el Entrenador Keishin respondió.

\- Como dijo Takamine, mi abuelo fue uno de los 4 mejores entrenadores de preparatorias en todo Japón.

\- ¿Y quiénes son los otros 3? - preguntó Tobio-kun, emocionado -

Todos me miraron para que pudiese responder y dije:

\- Baloncesto: Mitsuyoshi Anzai. Soccer: Yuichi Takahashi. Baseball: Mitsuru Adachi.

\- Espera un minuto - dijo Keishin-san - Entonces, ¿El Buda de los Cabellos Blancos es el entrenador del Shohoku?

\- ¿Buda de los Cabellos Blancos? ¿Ese es el nombre para un entrenador respetado? - dijo con un tono de ironía Kei-chan -

\- Pues, prefiero ese sobrenombre antes que el antiguo – dije, con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes cuál era el anterior, Kei-chan?

\- Takamine, no hace falta que lo menciones - Keishin-san estaba sonriendo sardónicamente - Es mejor así.

\- ¡Yo quiero saberlo! ¡Dinos cuál es, Michiru-san! - la escandalosa voz de Sho-chan pudo oírse en todo el gimnasio -

\- El Demonio de los Cabellos Blancos - dije, riendo un poco -

Las expresiones de los chicos de 1ero y 2do cambiaron drásticamente, se quedaron sin habla y sus ojos se tornaron descoloridos.

\- Oigan... ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - Pregunté extrañada, cuando un grupo de muchachos con personalidades demasiado efusivas de un momento a otro se torna callado y semi-muerto, preocupa bastante.

\- Tranquila Michiru, ellos son algo susceptibles - dijo Koushi-kun - ¡Hey Tanaka, Nishinoya! ¡Ya basta de poner esas expresiones! ¡Me están asustando! - gritó, luego -

\- Pero, ¿Por qué estando con un entrenador conocido como Anzai - dijo Ittetsu-sensei - Viniste a parar aquí a Karasuno?

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? - Keishin-san lo miró de forma amenazante al preguntar eso -

\- Es por el trabajo de mis padres, mi madre es cardióloga y mi padre gerente de una cadena de empresas... - Fui interrumpida por Ittetsu-sensei, que a la vez fue interrumpido por el Entrenador Keishin -

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces tu madre debe ser Shinobu Takamine? - dijo Keishin-san, en tono de broma -

\- ¡Wooow! ¿Cómo lo supo Entrenador Keishin? ¡Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta! - dije ilusionada -

\- Michiru... ¡Tu madre es una de las mejores médicas de todo Japón! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO CONTASTE ESO!? - Dai-chan gritó, asustando a Asahi-kun y a Koushi-kun.

Todos se quedaron mirándome. Nunca mencioné eso porque, no creía que fuese importante, y además esta es la 1era vez que alguien me lo pregunta, el tic en la ceja volvió y yo no sabía qué diablos responder a eso.

\- Ok... Mejor empecemos la práctica - Gracias Keishin-san, rompiste el horrible silencio e hiciste que todos se olvidaran de mi madre, en realidad estaba muy agradecida.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque terminaron de leer esto y les estoy infinitamente agradecida.**

 **Los nombres de los "Devas de Japón" no los inventé, para los que conocen Slam Dunk, el de baloncesto les será muy conocido ahora, los de soccer y baseball, en el caso que alguien sepa quiénes son se llevarán un premio. No es cierto, pero los tendré en un altar.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El Ángel Blanco de Karasuno.

Tomando notas al lado de Hitoka-senpai estaba yo, inmersa en mis pensamientos y totalmente concentrada, cuando un grito agonizante me descoloca súbitamente. Por saltar demasiado alto, no tener cuidado en la caída y chocar contra Sho-chan y Kei-chan, Ryuu-chan tuvo un esguince.

\- ¡Ay Demonios! - Gritó él - ¡Maldición! - Y todo tipo de injurias fueron dichas a todo pulmón.

Dai-chan se apresuró a pedir el botiquín a Kyoko-senpai - ¡Shimizu tráelo de inmediato! - Acompañada de Hitoka-senpai, ellas fueron a traerlo. Mientras más tardaban, más gritos y más nervios.

Sho-chan pidiendo disculpas, Kei-chan mostrándose algo preocupado, Tobio-kun molesto y culpando a ambos, Yuu-kun tratando de tranquilizar a Ryuu-chan, y yo no me movía del sitio donde estaba. Tomé algo de valor para acercarme, pedí permiso a Asahi-kun y pude ver el tobillo de Ryuu-chan.

\- No es tan grave, solo debemos masajearlo, vendarlo fuertemente y va a pasar el dolor - dije calmadamente - Koushi-kun ¿Puedes ayudarme a cargarlo? Necesito llevarlo a ese banco ¡Que alguien traiga hielo!

Como mi finalidad en este equipo se reduce a hacerlos sentir incómodos y la de ellos a hacerme sentir incómoda, para cumplir esto todos se quedaron viéndome con extrañeza y un poco petrificados, mientras tratando de hacer algo por Ryuu-chan estaba yo, bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡No se queden mirando y háganle caso! - Gritó Ittetsu-sensei -

Para el momento en el que Hitoka-senpai y Kyoko-senpai volvieron, Ryuu-chan estaba más tranquilo y con menos dolor, diría que estuvo completamente curado al momento de ver a la asistente veterana.

Vendé fuertemente su tobillo y secándome el sudor de la frente exclamé:

\- Okay Ryuu-chan, para mañana estarás como nuevo. Al llegar a casa solo descansa ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Michiru-san es increíble! ¡Nosotros estábamos como baaaaaaaaa y llegó ella y pooooow!

\- Sho-chan, no entiendo nada de lo que dices - el tic en la ceja volvió -

\- Pero es cierto senpai - exclamó Tadashi-kun - Cómo pudo reaccionar así de rápido y además trató a Tanaka-san tranquilamente.

\- Bueno... - me sonrojé un poco - Es que siempre practiqué deportes y esto de tratar esguinces y demás, pues me lo enseñó mi madre - algo apenada seguí diciendo - Diría que pasé mi infancia entre sus libros de medicina.

\- ¿Siempre practicaste baloncesto senpai? - Tobio-kun preguntó -

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso solo fue durante este año, yo soy más de artes marciales. Sé judo y karate, así que no se metan conmigo - dije sonriendo -

\- Oye Takamine - Keishin-san puso su mano en mi hombro - ¿Qué tal si en lugar de ser nuestra 3era asistente, eres como el médico del equipo?

\- ¿Eh? - Quedé algo confundida con lo que él me dijo, en verdad quería ser una de las asistentes, pero lo pensé bien, y concluí que así sería de mayor utilidad al equipo - Está bien Entrenador Keishin - asentí e hice mi reverencia característica -

\- Vaya Michiru, vas a formar parte de los cuervos negros de Karasuno, aunque los médicos se vistan de blanco y sean más parecidos a los ángeles - dijo Koushi-kun -

Yo me sonrojé de pies a cabeza, no tenía idea de qué decir, hasta que Sho-chan exclamó:

\- ¡El Ángel Blanco de Karasuno! Si Noya-san es la Deidad Guardiana de Karasuno, entonces Michiru-san sería como el Ángel Blanco de Karasuno - Esto solo hizo que me pusiera tan roja como el sol naciente de la bandera japonesa y que Yuu-kun sonriera alegremente.

\- Esperen un momento, el uniforme es negro, el mío de ninguna manera podría ser blanco, eso no estaría bien - dije estando totalmente sonrojada, apenada y entrando en pánico -

\- En realidad - dijo Kyoko-senpai - Los médicos de un equipo deben llevar uniformes blancos, es como una regla o algo así - Otra vez, Kyoko-senpai no se anda con rodeos.

Sorpresivamente no hubo tic en la ceja, sino una sonrisa de parte mía, saltos y lágrimas de parte de Sho-chan, Yuu-kun, Ryuu-chan, miradas algo confusas de Kei-chan, Tobio-kun, y tranquilidad de parte de los demás.

\- Está bien - dije sonriendo, al estilo Dai-chan o Koushi-kun - El Ángel Blanco de Karasuno dará lo mejor de sí para cumplir su misión.

* * *

 **¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches!**

 **Es un gusto volver a escribir para todos/as ustedes, les agradezco infinitamente por seguir este fic.**

 **Los días de actualización son los sábados, en el caso que no pueda publicar, les haré saber, no se preocupen cómo pero les haré saber.**

 **Cualquier agradecimiento, queja, propaganda pueden realizarlo en los reviews.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias, de nuevo… Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El mundo está en paz.

Momentos antes de que la práctica terminara y los de 1er año se pongan a limpiar el gimnasio, el Entrenador Keishin se dirigió a mí y preguntó:

\- Dijiste que practicabas artes marciales Takamine, pero... ¿Sabes algo sobre el volleyball?

\- E... ¿Eh? - balbuceé - Bueno... no sé mucho del deporte, solía jugarlo en vacaciones familiares, cuando íbamos a la playa, pero...

Yo apesto, tenía ganas de decirlo, apesto horriblemente. Si trataba de hacer un remate, la bola iba por mi cara, si trataba de volearla, también iba por mi cara y no hablemos de mis intentos de recepciones, iban por mi cara, sí, pero al menos, la pelota no tocaba el suelo.

\- Pero... - continué - Lo único que puedo hacer son servicios, mis familiares solo hacían equipo conmigo debido a eso. Los que realizo parecen ser potentes.

\- ¿Conque servicios potentes? Hmm... - Keishin-san se llevó la mano al mentón y empezó a sonreír maliciosamente, con una expresión que asustó un poco, me dijo:

\- Antes de que termine la práctica, realizarás uno de esos.

Tragué saliva, asentí y el tic en la ceja volvió.

Todo el equipo me estaba observando, ahí estaba yo, botando la pelota una y otra vez para calmarme un momento - Esto es malo, esto es malo, estoy muy nerviosa ¿Y si no le pego con suficiente fuerza? ¿Y si de nuevo me golpeo el rostro? - pensé yo - Tranquila, tranquila, tú puedes hacer esto, tú incomodas a la gente, no es al revés - Entonces suspiré, salté y con todas mis fuerzas lo realicé, pude notar, de nuevo, que todos se quedaron viéndome.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Serví demasiado fuerte! ¡Ese balón fue fuera! ¡Discúlpenme! - hice una reverencia, que duró poco debido a que Sho-chan interrumpió diciendo:

\- El... El... ¡El Gran Rey! - gritó -

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Senpaaaaai! ¡Enséñeme a realizar el servicio de Oikawa-san! - gritó Tobio-kun -

Un montón de signos de interrogación llenaron mi cabeza y lo único que alcancé a decir fue:

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Los de 1er año! ¡Apresúrense a limpiar el gimnasio! ¡Pueden regañar a Takeda-sensei si nos quedamos más de lo debido - dijo Dai-chan -

\- No les hagas caso senpai - Chikara-kun puso su mano en mi hombro derecho y sonrió amablemente - Los de 1ero son un poco impresionables.

\- Michiru-senp... Eh... Michiru-san... Puede venir a cambiarse si quiere - dijo Hitoka-senpai -

\- Eh... Claro senpai, no te preocupes - le respondí con una sonrisa -

Al sonreírle, Kyoko-senpai rió un poco y luego dijo:

\- ¿No es agradable que haya una chica más en el equipo? - Y miró a Hitoka-senpai -

\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió alegremente la asistente más pequeña.

\- El mundo está en paz - dijeron al unísono Yuu-kun y Ryuu-chan.

Al volver de los vestidores, estando a punto de cerrar el gimnasio, Tobio-kun se acercó a mí, corriendo violentamente.

\- ¡Seeeeeenpaaaaaaai! - me tomó de los hombros y empezó a moverme - ¡Enséñeme cómo hacer ese servicio!

\- Oye... ¿Acaso quieres morir? - dije con un aura amenazante -

\- ¡Pero es cierto! Michiru-san debió haber visto al Gran Rey para servir igual que él - dijo Sho-chan.

\- ¿Qué es eso del Gran Rey? ¿Servir como él? ¿Qué demonios están diciendo?

\- ¿Es que acaso el Rey no quiere hablar de su senpai? - dijo Kei-chan - Si quieres, yo puedo explicártelo.

\- Bien dicho Tsukki - dijo Tadashi-kun.

\- Cállate Yamaguchi -

\- Lo siento Tsukki -

\- Kageyama, debido a su estilo de juego, es llamado Rey de la cancha. El armador del Aoba Josai, es Tooru Oikawa y aunque solo por Hinata es llamado Gran Rey, sus habilidades sobrepasan las de Kageyama - paró por un momento - En síntesis, el primero es un dictador y el segundo un mandatario benevolente.

\- ¡Tsukishima maldito! - gritó Tobio-kun.

\- Sigo sin entender - suspiré.

\- Pues, te lo explicaré yo Michiru-san - Asahi-kun se puso al lado mío -

\- Eres un poco formal Asahi-kun, puedes decirme Michiru, ambos estamos en 3er año - dije esto mientras sonreía -

\- Es cierto lo que dice, eres muy formal - Dai-chan habló - Eso no combina con tu apariencia de "salvaje" - dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último -

Esto pareció afectar a Asahi-kun, quien de la... ¿vergüenza? Se puso azul.

\- Ehem... - tosió Asahi-kun para poder continuar - El Rey de la cancha fue el sobrenombre de Kageyama debido al modo de juego que tenía en secundaria baja -

\- Así que es porque Tobio-kun juega increíblemente - interrumpí.

\- No es por eso. Sí, él es un prodigio del volleyball, pero solía ser individualista a la hora de un partido, ese es el porqué del apodo, un dictador en el campo de juego -

\- ¿Y qué es eso del Gran Rey, Asahi-kun?

\- Así es como Hinata llama a Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa, al igual que Kageyama, es un armador y además, el mejor de la prefectura. Su arma secreta es un poderoso servicio, especializado en robar puntos.

Aunque presté atención a todo lo que Asahi-kun me contaba, no pude evitar pensar que, al igual que Dai-chan y Koushi-kun, él tenía una bonita sonrisa.

\- ¿Es que todos aquí tomaron cursos para sonreír o algo así? - pensé.

\- Oigan, Yacchan, Shimizu, ¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer algo? - les preguntó Koushi-kun.

\- No podré, tengo quehacer - Kyoko-senpai no se anda con rodeos

\- ¡Lo siento mucho senpai! ¡Tengo que preparar la cena! ¡Mi madre llegará temprano hoy! - dijo Hitoka-senpai.

\- ¡Ah! No se preocupen, será la próxima ¿Y tú Michiru, nos acompañas?

\- Eh... Claro Koushi-kun - dije levantándome de una de las gradas de donde estaba.

Asahi-kun, que seguía al lado mío también se levanta y me dice:

\- Recién es tu primer día aquí en Karasuno y ya vas a llegar tarde a casa Michiru ¿No te van a regañar o algo así?

\- ¡No! ¡Qué va! Mis padres casi nunca están en casa cuando llego, es que salen algo tarde de sus trabajos.

\- ¡Eso es muy triste! ¡Seguro te sientes sola todos los días! - Dijo sollozando Sho-chan, quien llegó acompañado de los otros chicos de 1er año.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes por mí - sonreí.

* * *

 **¡Buen sábado!**

 **¿Cómo están?** **Eh? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Me siento tan feliz de encontrar nuevos views o visitors cada que actualizo, siento que mi misión en esta tierra es brindarles más caps a todos ustedes.**

 **Espero que al igual que yo estén emocionados por cada capítulo!** **Cada sábado apenas despierto y ya pienso en el momento de actualizar esto.**

 **Si les gusta, si no, alguna queja, comentario, publicidad o confesión(** **? Todo esto y mucho más puede ser hecho en los reviews.** **Vamos, que vivo del amor que ustedes me brindan.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias por estar cada sábado aquí! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el sgte. cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Los deportistas no deben ensuciarse las manos peleando.

Al terminar de comer, me despedí de los chicos y emprendí el camino a casa. Mientras caminaba sentí como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome, así que al voltearme para corroborarlo, me sorprendí al ver que Ryuu-chan y Yuu-kun estaban tras mío.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Sus casas no quedan por aquí! ¿Por qué me están acompañando?

\- Es nuestro deber proteger al Ángel Blanco de Karasuno - Yuu-kun dijo - ¡Además estoy agradecido por salvar la vida de Ryuu!

\- Senpai... Usted hace que el mundo esté en paz - Ryuu-chan habló con un tono serio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablan ustedes dos?

\- Cuando Kyoko-san sonríe... Los pájaros trinan, los sedientos beben, los hambrientos se sacian, la pobreza es erradicada... El mundo está en paz - dijo Ryuu-chan.

\- Ryuu... - Yuu-kun estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me dicen esto? ¿Por qué no se lo dicen a la senpai? ¿Qué tengo que ver con la paz mundial? O lo que sea.

\- Yacchan y tú, senpai... Ustedes... Hacen que la sonrisa de Kyoko-san sea posible - Ambos decían esto con lágrimas de alegría -

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro? ¿Qué es esa forma de hablar? ¿Cómo es que hablan con las chicas?

\- Nosotros... No somos dignos de dirigirles la palabra a las chicas bonitas - dijo Ryuu-chan, mientras Yuu-kun asentía.

\- Vaya, entiendo - dije - Oigan... ¿Qué tratan de decirme?

\- Senpai, tú llegaste como si nada y de repente volteaste todo. No pensaste que éramos maleantes, no tuviste miedo de Asahi-san, actuaste rápido para sanar a Ryuu y haces servicios estupendos ¡Eres como la versión femenina de Daichi-san!

\- E... está bien Yuu-kun, claro - Si él tuviese un don, sería el de causar repetidamente el tic en mi ceja - pensé.

Terminada esta conversación, ambos siguieron acompañándome. El camino que tomé era el mismo que recorrí para llegar por la mañana a Karasuno, pero igual, había algo raro, y eso no me dejaba tranquila. Nos tuvimos que detener súbitamente porque había tres personas que obstruían el paso.

\- Oigan, oigan ¿Por qué la prisa? - dijo uno de los hombres, el que se encontraba en el medio.

\- Necesitamos llegar a casa. Con su permiso - dije.

\- La señorita parece algo apurada ¿Es que no quiere disfrutar del momento? - dijo el hombre de la derecha.

\- ¡Senpai! - gritó Yuu-kun -

\- Ya déjennos en paz... No estoy de humor para tratar con escorias como ustedes - dije con molestia.

\- ¿Así que la gata tiene garras con las que rasguñar? Oye pequeña ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato - El del medio puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- ¡Michiru-senpai! Ya déjela desg...- Ryuu-chan fue interrumpido por una mirada mía -

\- Vaya, así me gusta, el trato es este: Estos dos hombres sujetan a tu novio y al chico de primaria, yo te sujeto a ti y así podremos revisar si tienen alguna cosa que pueda valer algo - dijo con una sonrisa - Si es que no se oponen, no los lastimaremos -

\- Primero - lo interrumpí - Ryuu-chan y yo no estamos en una relación, mi novio vive en Kanagawa y juega al baloncesto. Segundo: Yuu-kun no es un chico de primaria. Tercero: Quítame tus sucias manos de encima -

En ese momento miré a los chicos de 2do y les dije:

\- Ustedes dos, ni se les ocurra pelear aquí -

Cuando iba a otra preparatoria, un capitán de un club al que asistía solía decir que, los deportistas no deben mancharse las manos peleando, eso es cosa de los inadaptados que practican artes marciales. Ryuu-chan y Yuu-kun son unos espléndidos deportistas, por esa razón no iba a dejarlos disputar una lucha contra esos tipos.

El hombre del medio, se quedó observándome por un momento. Cuando estaba a punto de articular lo que iba a decir, le di un puñetazo en la cara y cayó al suelo. En ese instante los tipos restantes se abalanzaron contra mí.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! - gritó uno - ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste!

A esos les di una patada en... Ahí abajo. Sin embargo, ellos pudieron levantarse y pretendían atacarme, para zafarme, le propiné un golpe en el estómago al de la izquierda y un cabezazo al otro, este último movimiento me fue enseñado por Hana-kun. El tipo del medio parecía haberse recuperado, pues pudo incorporarse y en ese momento intentó agredirme con un cuchillo.

\- Eres un idiota si piensas que eso funcionará conmigo - le dije - Y él también se ganó una patada ahí abajo.

Seguí caminando como si nada y entonces recordé un pequeño gran detalle.

\- ¡Neeee-saaaaan! ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡El Ángel Blanco de Karasuno sí que patea traseros! - decían ambos.

\- E... Esperen, puedo explicar esto. Esperen otra vez ¿Qué es eso de nee-san? ¡Yo no soy una Yakuza! ¡Por favor no cuenten a nadie lo que vieron aquí!

Estaba totalmente desesperada, pero cuando me llamen nee-san mañana, iba a tener que inventar algo.

\- Es por eso que no le tuviste miedo a Asahi-san ¡Tú das más miedo que él! - Gracias Yuu-kun, eso me halagaba -

\- ¡Enséñeme a dar esos golpes nee-san! - gritaba Ryuu-chan.

\- Oigan, solo acompáñenme a casa, mañana hablamos sobre esto ¿Está bien? - El tic que había aparecido en la ceja, también lo hizo en el labio inferior -

Cuando llegué, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que sucedió hoy, desde mi excesiva formalidad con Yui-san hasta los golpes a esos tipos - Demonios... - dije - Y esto fue solo el primer día.

* * *

 **Hola a todas/os!**

 **Este fic está llegando a su fin y quisiera agradecer a aquellos que…**

 **No es cierto XD**

 **Recién vamos a la mitad, o algo así, del fanfic, así que no os preocupéis.**

 **Si Noya o Tanaka me salieron algo OoC, solo díganmelo.**

 **Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran acotar, pueden hacerlo en los reviews. No sean tímidos! *guiña el ojo***

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias y nos leemos dentro de una semana!**

 **Pdta: Gracias a Hanamichi, Michiru perfeccionó el arte de los cabezazos XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como sé que ustedes son bien jarcor, me disculpo por la tardanza abajo, les deseo un feliz año 2016, porque la navidad fue ayer, e iniciamos el fic con la participación de tres personas muy importantes en la vida de Michiru, solamente que una digamos que no está tan presente. Sin** **más** **preámbulos,** **disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Nadie en su sano juicio atiende el teléfono a las 3 a.m.

Los siguientes dos días, gracias a Dios, fueron mucho más normales que el primero. Estos estuvieron llenos de entrenamientos y preguntas acerca de por qué Yuu-kun y Ryuu-chan me llamaban nee-san, está claro que siempre las evadía cambiando de tema o en el caso de que estuviésemos en el gimnasio, aprovechaba cada remate para cubrirme de aquellos balones que salían de la cancha, escondiéndome tras la persona curiosa sobre el asunto.

Mi función como el Ángel Blanco de Karasuno consistía en hacer revisiones a los chicos, recomendarles qué tipo de alimentos deberían consumir, observar detalladamente las jugadas y así avisar al entrenador si es que noto algo raro en algún miembro e incluso, a petición de Keishin-san, realicé una serie de estiramientos que el equipo debía hacer antes de cada juego.

\- Takamine hizo esto especialmente para ustedes - dijo Ittetsu-sensei, el día antes de partir - así que no la defrauden y realícenlo todos los días mientras estemos en Tokyo.

\- ¡Claro que sí sensei! - gritó el equipo al unísono.

\- Técnicamente, estaremos en Saitama - pensé.

Para poder ir, debía llevar un permiso firmado por ambos padres, así que el segundo día aquí en Miyagi, lo pasé esperándolos toda la noche. Cuando llegaron, ellos se sorprendieron al verme despierta e incluso pensaron que estaba enferma.

\- ¡Pequeña! ¿Te sucedió algo que quieras contar? - inquirió mi padre.

\- Tal vez esté algo deprimida cariño, recuerda que en Kanagawa ese chico pelirrojo solía acompañarla junto con ese de la cicatriz - decía mi madre, un poco somnolienta.

\- Oye, no sé por qué los sigues llamando así, si te sabes sus nombres, además ese tipo de la cicatriz es mi novio o... ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

\- Es que me acostumbré a llamarlos así, deberías invitarlos para que se queden unos días y conozcan la ciudad - habló mi madre, sonriendo -

\- Es cierto, esta semana estarás libre ¿No? Llámalos ahora para ver si podrán quedarse uno o dos días - dijo mi padre entusiasmado.

\- Papá, son las tres de la mañana, nadie en su sano juicio atiende el teléfono a estas horas - dirigí la mirada a mi madre y le dije - En realidad, de eso quería hablar...

\- ¡Pues invítalos ya! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - dijeron ambos.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! - exclamé - Esta semana no voy a estar libre, iré con el equipo de volleyball a un campamento, será en la prefectura de Saitama, en la preparatoria Shinzen, tienen que firmar el permiso - dije, bostezando.

\- Vaya y yo que me hice ilusiones con que pasarías más tiempo con el joven escolta - rio mi padre.

\- Solo firmen esto y déjenme dormir - Mis padres y ahora también Yuu-kun, forman parte del grupo de personas capaces de ocasionar el tic en mi ceja - ¡Y llámalo por su nombre! ¿O todavía no lo sabes? - dije.

\- No seas tonta, lo sabemos, pero es gracioso ver la manera en que tus mejillas se sonrosan cuando hablamos de él - dijo mi madre, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Tú también firma esto! - hablé, tal como dijo ella, teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

La firma del permiso ya cuenta como aviso a mis padres acerca del viaje, así que terminado esto, fui a mi habitación porque en ese momento solo pensaba en dormir.

\- Mañana debemos hacer los preparativos para el viaje, partimos a media noche - dije - ¡Demonios! ¡También debo avisarle! - grité despacio.

Había una persona a la que todavía no le conté de esto, agarré el móvil y escribí un mensaje diciéndole:

 _"Iré a Saitama junto al equipo de volleyball, nos quedaremos una semana entera. Si tienes suerte tal vez pase por Kanagawa a saludarte, aunque no lo creo posible. Cuéntaselo a los chicos. Cuídate."_

Como dije antes, nadie en su sano juicio atendía el teléfono a las tres de la mañana, sin embargo el joven escolta, como lo llamaba mi padre, no está del todo cuerdo. Ya me disponía a dormir, cuando un mensaje suyo llega.

 _"Estás loca... ¡Quién demonios escribe a las tres de la mañana! ¿Cómo que vas a Saitama de campamento? Dormirás junto a las chicas... ¿Verdad? "_

Olvidé mencionarlo a él en la lista de personas causantes del tic, suspiré del cansancio y respondí a su mensaje.

 _"¡Tú estás más loco por responderme! No seas tonto, claro que estaré con las chicas... Si es que las hay... Solo avísale al equipo. Déjame dormir. Buenas noches. "_

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y otro mensaje llegó.

\- Y luego me dice loca por escribir a estas horas - pensé.

 _"¡Eres una tonta! Uno preocupándose por ti y solo respondes con sarcasmo. Ya le avisé a Akagi, ese tipo de informaciones las tiene que dar el "capitán", si él me regaña, tú serás la culpable de eso. Cuídate tú también. Ojalá puedas pasar por Kanagawa. Buenas noches. "_

\- ¡En qué está pensando! ¡Por qué rayos tuvo que avisarle al capitán a estas horas! Es un tonto.

Puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, sin embargo a pesar de lo cansados que estaban mis ojos, aún no estaba durmiendo, reí por un momento y pensé:

\- Vaya, parece que se me ha pegado el vocabulario de... - reí otra vez - Kae-chan - dicho esto, cerré mis ojos y empecé a pensar en todo el trabajo que las tres chicas de Karasuno tendremos.

\- Mañana todo irá bien - dije -

Aunque había despertado más temprano de lo usual, de igual forma llegué tarde para ayudar a las senpais. Toda la mañana me la pasé pidiendo disculpas a mi modo, haciendo reverencias exageradas cada cinco minutos.

Nuestras labores terminaron más rápido de lo que imaginamos, organizar los uniformes, contabilizar los balones, las botellas, aumentar el contenido del botiquín y planificar otra serie de ejercicios para los chicos, solamente nos llevó unas dos horas.

Me divertí mucho conversando y ayudando a las dos asistentes, tanto que las invité a comer algo y así pasar agradablemente el resto de la mañana, por lo visto ya tenían planes pues ambas rechazaron amablemente la exhortación que les hice, alegando la existencia de quehaceres hogareños.

\- No se preocupen - dije yo - será en otra ocasión.

Decidí caminar lentamente hasta casa, así tal vez se alargaba el camino y el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Las palabras que me había dicho Sho-chan de repente vinieron a mi mente.

 _\- Seguro te sientes sola todos los días -_

\- No sé de qué me preocupo, si ya estoy acostumbrada a esto - pensé mientras caminaba. Tan absorta estaba que para poder volver a la realidad un choque contra alguien debió despertarme.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas imb... - me abstuve de las injurias que estaba a punto de proferir, al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí - ¿Yuu-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a practicar?

Los ojos de él se abrieron de la sorpresa, pues estaban cerrados debido al dolor del golpe que le causé - ¡Nee-san! - exclamó él - Iré a almorzar a casa de Ryuu ¿También te dijo para venir?

\- No, lo que pasa es que... - En ese momento, dejé de hablar pues me pareció ver una figura conocida acercándose

\- ¡Hey Noya-san! - gritaba Ryuu-chan a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ryuu!

\- ¡Buenos días Ryuu-chan!

Ryuu-chan se sorprendió un poco al verme junto a Yuu-kun, se acercó a nosotros y le preguntó:

\- ¿También invitaste a nuestra nee-san?

\- Yo pensé que tú lo hiciste, porque ella ya estaba aquí cuando llegué - decía Yuu-kun.

\- La verdad es que - dije yo - ayudé a Kyoko-sen... -

Las expresiones de los dos chicos se tornaron serias de un momento a otro.

\- Es por eso que el aire de aquí se sentía tan fresco - decía con orgullo Ryuu-chan.

\- El aura de Kyoko-san permanece intacta - habló Yuu-kun cruzando los brazos y asentía teniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Ustedes están locos - manifesté.

\- ¡Nee-san! ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? - preguntó Ryuu-chan.

\- Bueno... Es que yo...

\- De seguro va a almorzar con alguien más - Yuu-kun habló en un tono de complicidad.

\- Tal vez... - ambos se miraron al decir esto, llevaron sus manos a sus respectivas barbillas, me miraron y exclamaron sonriendo - ¡Almorzarás con nii-san!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nii-san? - pregunté extrañada - Esperen... No se estarán refiriendo a... ¿¡De dónde sacan esos nombres?! ¡No lo llamen así, llámenlo de otra forma!

\- Entonces ¿Te parece mejor que le digamos aniki? - declaró Ryuu-chan.

\- ¡No! Prefiero que lo llamen nii-san... - Añadiré a Ryuu-chan a la lista de causantes del tic -

\- ¡Nos vas a presentar a Hisashi nii-san! ¿Me pregunto cómo será? - exclamó Yuu-kun.

\- ¿Tendrá algún tatuaje?

\- ¿Se hizo alguna cicatriz?

\- ¿Pateará traseros como nuestra nee-san?

\- Ustedes dos están locos - repetí.

\- Te acompañaremos hasta donde él esté y así vamos a poder conocerlo - habló Ryuu-chan en un tono bastante serio.

\- Él no vive por aquí - declaré.

\- ¿Entonces ya viven juntos? - Yuu-kun me miró acusadoramente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - al decir esto, la expresión que tenía cambió abruptamente - Lo que pasa es que, él es de Kanagawa y por lo tanto vive ahí.

Después de escuchar eso, ambos parecían haberse quedado en estado catatónico, pues no articularon una sola palabra, pasados unos segundos, fijaron su mirada en mí y empezaron a llorar.

\- ¡Nii-san es un hombre entre hombres! ¡Aceptó estar lejos de ti! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel! - todo tipo de cosas así empezaron a ser dichas entre sollozos, luego de dos o tres minutos, pudieron calmarse y exclamaron - ¡Es nuestro deber protegerte! ¡Cumpliremos la misión que nos dejó nuestro nii-san!

\- Estos chicos tal vez le caigan bien - pensé.

\- Por eso, irás con nosotros a almorzar -

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes solo buscaron una razón para arrastrarme a esto! ¡Además tengo que preparar el equipaje! Y... - Fui interrumpida por Yuu-kun, quien me sostuvo de la mano y empezó a correr siguiendo a Ryuu-chan.

\- ¡Corre más rápido nee-san! ¡O no podremos alcanzar a Ryuu!

Al final de todo, la pasé bien almorzando con esos dos porque conocí a la increíble Saeko-nee y al terminar de comer decidimos ayudar a Ryuu-chan con su equipaje.

Por la tarde, fuimos a la casa de Yuu-kun y al igual que con Ryuu-chan, lo apoyamos con la preparación de las maletas, esto fue algo más difícil pues sus pertenencias no estaban del todo ordenadas.

Un par de horas tuvo que pasar para que los tres estuviéramos cansados, especialmente yo que había comenzado mis actividades por la mañana temprano, pero eso no impidió que ellos sacaran fuerzas, no sé de qué lugar, para acompañarme hasta mi hogar.

Cuando llegamos, nos percatamos que el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro, como los dos tenían a mano sus respectivas maletas, los invité a que pasaran y les dije:

\- Ya es tarde, sería mejor esperar aquí e ir todos juntos a Karasuno. Después de todo, ustedes tienen que cumplir la misión que les encomendó su nii-san - una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios al ver cómo ambos saltaban de alegría debido a mi invitación.

\- Pero ustedes tendrán que cooperar conmigo - dije seriamente - estos bultos no se prepararán solos.

No esperamos mucho tiempo para que llegue el momento de partir hacia Karasuno e ir a Saitama, en lo personal, yo me sentía algo nerviosa, porque esta prefectura todavía no la conocía.

Apenas llegamos, saludé a todo el equipo, ellos me dijeron que viajaríamos en un bus e iba a ser conducido por un amigo de Keishin-san, antes de subir, pude percatarme que casi olvido hacer algo importante.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamé - debo avisar que estamos a punto de partir.

\- ¿Avisarás a tus padres, Michiru? - preguntó Koushi-kun.

\- No, es a otra persona - respondí sonriendo.

 _"De Miyagi pasaremos a Fukushima y de ahí a Ibaraki y a Gunma, así llegaremos a Saitama. Realmente quería pasar por Kanagawa y así saludarte. Ahora mismo partiremos. Cuídate mucho. "_

* * *

 **Me disculpo por abandonarlos durante tanto tiempo, tuve problemas con el internet, luego tuve ex** **ámenes y debido a un milagro de navidad(?** **El fic está aquí para todos.**

 **A mí no se me da bien el romance, por eso las conversaciones entre esos dos son algo insípidas, si alguien me salió OoC o si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, anuncio o amenaza(?** **Puede expresar todo lo que desea en los reviews.**

 **Ojalá hayan pasado una bonita navidad y espero que disfruten del año nuevo.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y nos vemos la próxima semana… Eso espero.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Un cabeza de gallo al estilo Sanosuke Sagara.

Realmente era tarde, demasiado tarde y sentía mucha envidia de Dai-chan, Asahi-kun, Tobio-kun. No entendía cómo ellos podían hacerlo y yo no, no cabía en mi cabeza lo que estaba pasando, yo lo intentaba pero no lo lograba, quería encontrar una explicación.

¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO ESTO!? ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ELLOS PUEDEN DORMIR PLÁCIDAMENTE Y YO NO!? - gritaba en mi mente.

En realidad no podía conciliar el sueño, veía la manera que todos poco a poco terminaban rindiéndose y la única opción que les pudo quedar fue dormir.

\- Esto no es justo, incluso pensé que podría hacerlo ya que empecé mis actividades más temprano de lo usual - suspiré profundamente - De verdad que no lo es.

\- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir Michiru-san? -

\- ¿Eh? - no me sorprendió verlo despierto, sin embargo hace un momento él parecía estar descansando más que nadie - ¿Qué haces despierto, Sho-chan?

\- ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Estoy muy emocionado por volver a jugar contra los campeones de Kanto! - alzó la voz un poco - ¡Y verás cómo derroto a ese gigante de 194 cm!

\- ¿Gigante de 194 cm? Estás hablando de uno de los jugadores que conociste cuando fueron a practicar a Tokyo, ¿verdad?

\- Es cierto, no estabas con nosotros en ese momento - sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos - En ese fin de semana, tuvimos partidos de práctica contra grandes preparatorias como Nekoma, Shinzen, Ubugawa y Fukurodani ¡Ellos en verdad eran muy fuertes!

\- Baja un poco la voz o despertarás a Dai-chan - lo reprendí, hablando discretamente - y ya sabes cómo él es cuando está enojado.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – decía avergonzado.

\- ¡Que bajes la voz! - repetí - ¡Ustedes sí que tienen partidos de práctica! Recuerdo que en el club de baloncesto, solamente hubo uno y se realizó cuando todavía no vivía en Kanagawa. Creo que la próxima semana irán de campamento a Shizuoka, tal vez allí tendrán algunos partidos de práctica.

\- Entonces ¿Nunca viste jugar a tu equipo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ellos jugaron en el Campeonato Regional de Kanagawa y aunque terminaron en segundo lugar, representarán a la prefectura en el Campeonato Nacional.

\- ¡Entonces vienes de una preparatoria con un equipo de nivel nacional! ¡Michiru-san es asombrosa!

\- ¡Sho-chan! ¡Habla más despacio! - le cubrí la boca con mi mano - Además yo no soy asombrosa, ellos lo son, con o sin mí iban a llegar a las Nacionales - dije, en tono de orgullo.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Era eso lo que quería preguntarte! - exclamó, ahora sí, en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué es, Sho-chan? - pregunté extrañada.

\- Recuerdo que habías dicho - se llevaba la mano al mentón para decir esto - que practicabas judo o karate, una de esas artes marciales - decía mientras hacía movimientos con sus brazos al estilo Daniel Larusso de Karate Kid - ¿Por qué entonces estuviste en el club de baloncesto? Y ahora estás en el de volleyball ¿Por qué?

\- Pues sé ambas artes marciales, Sho-chan y con respecto a tus preguntas te contaré cómo formé parte del equipo de Shohoku y también por qué estoy en el club de volleyball.

 _'Cuando llegué a Shohoku, pregunté a la primera persona que vi, la descripción del capitán del equipo de judo, su nombre y dónde podía encontrarlo. En una de las horas libres que tuvimos, fui a buscarlo, recuerdo bien que estaba discutiendo con otra persona._

 _\- Eh... ¿Uno de ustedes es Tatsuhiko Aota?_

 _\- Sí, soy yo ¿Sucede algo?_

 _\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme formar parte del club de judo!_

 _\- ¿Tú? ¿Estás segura? El club es solamente masculino, además no nos hace falta una asistente._

 _\- No... Yo hablo de formar parte de él, pelear en torneos..._

 _\- ¿Pelear? Espera, no me hagas reír... ¿Quieres formar parte del equipo para eso? Si decías que deseabas ser asistente o algo así, tal vez lo iba a considerar, pero... Tú... ¿Pelear?_

 _Recuerdo perfectamente la manera en la que empezó a echar sus carcajadas, fueron tan sonoras que toda su clase empezó a mirarme raro, aunque eso no me causó impacto alguno, sin embargo el motivo de su risas sí, me enojó bastante que, ahora que lo pienso, reaccioné indebidamente._

 _\- ¡Escúchame bien, desgraciado! Si voy a ser asistente de un equipo, será porque sus reglas no las entiendo o peor, no las sé - miré al tipo con quien estaba discutiendo hace rato - Oye tú... ¿Eres capitán de... algo?_

 _\- Eh... Soy el de baloncesto..._

 _\- ¡Pues entonces voy a formar parte del club como asistente! ¡No me importa si ya tienen una! ¡Seré la segunda, tercera, cuarta o millonésima!_

 _\- Puedes pasar a presentarte al equipo después de clases, estamos en el 1er gimnasio - dijo él, anonadado. '_

\- Y la razón por la que estoy aquí con ustedes es parecida, apenas sé algo de este deporte, pero me contaron que una vez llegaron a las nacionales, veamos si al igual que Shohoku, ustedes también logran eso.

\- Pues Noya-san estuvo diciendo, hace unas cuantas horas, que como nii-san estaba en el equipo, tú quisiste ser miembro - decía Sho-chan, algo confundido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... Todavía no lo conocía y... ¿Por qué le dices nii-san? ¡Que no somos unos yakuzas! - Al decir esto, yo estaba igual de roja que el uniforme de los Bulls, tal vez es cierto lo que dice mi madre, cuando me hablan de él, mis mejillas se sonrosan, aunque ahora se tornaron color escarlata.

\- No sabía que por eso quisiste formar parte del equipo de baloncesto, Michiru - la voz de Asahi-kun, quien estaba sentado frente a Sho-chan, interrumpió nuestra conversación.

\- No me digas que escuchaste eso último, Asahi-kun - dije en un tono de vergüenza - No fue por eso... En realidad yo quería ser parte del de judo.

\- No te preocupes, escuché toda la historia, Hinata habla tan fuerte que no me dejó dormir.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó Sho-chan.

\- ¡Sshh! ¡Puedes despertar a Dai-chan! - hablé, elevando el tono de mi voz.

\- No griten, pueden despertar a...

\- ¿A quién van a despertar, Asahi?

La grave voz de Dai-chan retumbó en nuestros oídos, mientras nos observaba sombríamente, por vez primera sentí cómo mi piel se erizaba debido al miedo hacia mi capitán actual.

\- ¡Rayos! Ya nos fuimos al infierno - pensé.

* * *

El regaño que nos dio Dai-chan no fue lo suficientemente atemorizante, al menos para mí, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Sho-chan y Asahi-kun.

\- Los sermones de Dai-chan no dan tanto miedo - pensé - ¿Será porque los de mi anterior capitán en verdad me asustaban?

Pude dormir un poco luego de lo acontecido, no fue mucho, pero eso me mantuvo despierta lo que quedó del día.

\- Nee-san... Nee-san... Ya llegamos, despierta - Yuu-kun hablaba, mientras Ryuu-chan me sacudía.

\- ¿Eh? - Tomó unos segundos poder espabilarme - ¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¡Sí!

Bajé del bus, todavía adormilada, la estridente voz de Sho-chan se hizo escuchar en medio del camino a la preparatoria.

\- ¡¿Dónde está la Skytree?!

\- Sho-chan, esa no es la Skytree, eso está en Tokyo, aquí es Saitama - dije para mis adentros.

Otra voz estridente se escuchó, esa no la conocía, se trataba de un muchacho alto, demasiado alto y además de tez blanca.

\- ¡Hinataaaa! ¿Creciste? - gritaba el chico.

\- Por su singular carácter, diría que es un chico de 1er año - decía yo - ¿No será él, el gigante de 194 cm? Creo que Sho-chan me había comentado su nombre o ¿no lo hizo? - aunque no esperaba una respuesta, una persona oyó lo que dije y me respondió.

\- Su nombre es Lev Haiba y está en nuestro equipo. A ti no te había visto antes, eres la nueva de Karasuno, ¿no es cierto? La que llaman Ángel Blanco.

¿Qué demonios? Un tipo con cabeza de pollo al estilo Sanosuke Sagara de Samurái X, apareció de la nada hablándome como si me conociera, eso es... un poco raro.

\- Eh... Sí... Pero, primero respóndeme esto ¿Cómo es que me conoces, Cabeza de gallo?

\- Oh... Vaya... Eso es algo hiriente, aunque venga de una chica con cabeza de dango - dijo él en un tono sarcástico.

\- Oye, oye ¡Esto no es un dango! ¡Me gusta tener así el cabello! - decía yo, señalando lo que él llamaba dango - ¡Además, estaría mejor que trates con un poco de respeto a tu senpai! - Este tipo se me hacía, al menos un año menor, eso creí.

\- ¿Senpai? No juegues, yo también estoy en 3er año - habló él, aguantándose una carcajada - Soy Tetsuro Kuroo - sonrió - ¿Y tú, tienes un nombre? Así tengo otra forma de llamarte, además de Ángel Blanco y Cabeza de dango.

\- Soy Michiru Takamine, recuerda bien mi nombre Tetsuro-chan - ¿A este tipo también le doy un sobrenombre?

\- ¿Oho? ¡Kuroo! - una voz extraña y también estridente se escuchó a lo lejos - Apenas llegaste y ¿ya empiezas a ligar?

\- ¿Así que querías hacer eso? Cabeza de pollo, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte.

\- ¿Quién rayos se fijaría en una cabeza de dango?

\- Pero es que todas las personas que juegan al volleyball pueden causar el tic en mi ceja - pensé.

\- Ustedes dos, dejen eso y vengan al gimnasio - decía Dai-chan - Y Michiru... Pensé que tenías novio, entonces ¿Por qué te quedas hablando con el capitán del Nekoma? - en su tono de voz, se notaba el sarcasmo y además su bonita sonrisa, ahora estaba llena de picardía.

\- ¿¡ESA ES LA SKYTREE!?

\- Sho-chan, no de nuevo.

En ese instante Tetsuro-chan se dirigió hacia Dai-chan para poder molestarlo, pero antes, debía hacerlo conmigo.

\- Nos vemos, Cabeza de dango - dijo él, agitando su brazo en señal de despedida.

\- Cabeza de dango voy a darte por tus... - pensé - ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Sonrisa extraña! - También le devolví la despedida - Una vena me está saltando, vaya esto es nuevo.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos/as, el año nuevo fue hace dos días, pero igual ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Un poco de historia para saber cómo Michiru se unió al equipo de basket y la aparición de Kuroo, y los sobrenombres que cada uno inventa para el otro.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una feliz jornada, si quieren decir algo solo dejen un review.**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*** **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Este parece ser el día de las interrupciones.

Cuando Tetsuro-chan fue a molestar a Dai-chan, cierta parte del trayecto lo recorrí sola, faltaba poco para llegar, pero me detuve al ver a Chikara-kun platicando con Hisashi-kun y Hito-kun.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no están yendo al gimnasio? - exclamé al verlos.

\- Tanaka y Nishinoya - decía Hito-kun - creo que los perdimos de vista - lanzó un suspiro de resignación -

\- ¿Los perdieron? - sonreí - Es algo extraño que Chikara-kun los haya perdido, él es como el hermano mayor de los de 2do año ¿No es cierto?

\- Tienes toda la razón senpai, Ennoshita sabe cómo controlarlos, cuando los de 3ero se retiren, él será el nuevo capitán - Hisashi-kun decía esto mientras sonreía inocentemente.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están diciendo? Nadie votó para que sea el próximo capitán - las mejillas de Chikara-kun se tornaron color rosa.

\- Ya, ya, pero si alguien debe ser el capitán, creo que tú eres el indicado, Chikara-kun - puse mi mano sobre su hombro derecho mientras decía esto - Un capitán debe ser alguien que conozca a todos los jugadores y diga lo justo y necesario para poder animarlos, tal como Dai-chan o Takenori-san y estoy segura que podrás cumplir ese papel.

\- ¿Takenori-san? - preguntaron los tres chicos.

\- Eh… Él es el capitán del Shohoku, mi anterior preparatoria - no me di cuenta que lo había mencionado - Y al igual que Dai-chan, cumple su rol de capitán a la perfección - aunque Takenori-san da mucho miedo -

Íbamos platicando los cuatro para pasar el tiempo mientras alcanzábamos al equipo, en un determinado instante alumnos de diferentes preparatorias entraban al gimnasio, los únicos que reconocí fueron Tetsuro-chan y unos chicos con los que Sho-chan estuvo hablando antes, Lev-chan y otro con cabeza de pudín.

\- ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? No conozco a nadie - dije.

Chikara-kun se ofreció a mostrarme los equipos y sus respectivos capitanes, señalando primero al de Shinzen, al de Ubugawa, al de Fukurodani y por último al de Nekoma.

\- Entonces... ¿Cabeza de gallo es uno de los capitanes?

\- ¡Hey Cabeza de dango! - saludaba Tetsuro-chan.

Chikara-kun solo levantó una ceja y siguió hablándome, no presté mucha atención a lo que me decía, observé el horizonte y un recuerdo inundó repentinamente mis pensamientos.

 _\- ¿Por qué te amarras así el cabello? Parece un dango, tienes suerte que alguien como yo haya aceptado estar contigo, Michiru._

\- Michiru... Michiru... ¡Michiru-senpai! ¿Me está escuchando?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Chikara-kun?

\- No fue nada importante, no se preocupe, creo que ahora debe ir junto a Shimizu-senpai, todas las asistentes están reunidas por ahí - Chikara-kun tenía una mirada de preocupación cuando me dijo esto.

\- Repentinamente dejó de mirar a Ennoshita. ¿En verdad se encuentra bien, senpai?

\- ¡Claro que sí Hisashi-kun! No se preocupen, solamente recordé algo - las espaldas de cada uno recibieron un manotazo de mi parte - El equipo estará en sus manos dentro de un año, o tal vez menos, los kouhais no deben preocuparse por su senpai ¿Está bien?

Fui junto a las demás chicas para poder ayudarlas, un poco de nostalgia estuvo presente en el saludo que les di. Aunque todas me hablaban, yo seguía algo taciturna.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, él solía llamarme así - dije para mis adentros.

* * *

Un halo de tristeza rodeaba mi rostro, pensé que lo disimulaba bien, intentaba denotar alegría, sin embargo una persona pudo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía.

\- Oye Michiru, parecía que no estabas presente, como si no prestaste atención cuando hablaban contigo

\- De nuevo esa sonrisa reconfortante - pensé - De... de qué hablas Dai-chan - reía forzosamente - Presté atención a todas las indicaciones que nos dio el entrenador de Shinzen.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? El entrenador está en el gimnasio, estuviste con las chicas ¿En serio te sientes bien? - la mirada alegre de Dai-chan se tornó preocupada - ¿No necesitas tomar alguna medicina?

\- Dai-chan, te alteras demasiado, estoy bien, lo que dije solo fue una broma - una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios, aunque no fue forzada, percibí la manera en la que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía conmigo.

\- Michiru, está bien, si no quieres decirlo no importa, sé que no debo inmiscuirme en los asuntos de la gente y menos en los de una persona que tan solo conozco hace tres días.

\- Tragué saliva cuando escuché lo que dijo - Dai… Dai-chan... yo...

\- Espera, espera, que todavía no termino, pero como su capitán me preocupo porque esta persona forma parte de los cuervos de Karasuno, aunque ella más bien parece una especie de ángel - dicho todo esto, Dai-chan esbozó una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto.

\- O... oye Dai-chan, ese tipo de cosas no deben ser dichas a alguien que tiene novio - al decir esto, mis mejillas quemaban de tan rojas que se habían puesto, le propiné un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sin embargo sus palabras me reconfortaron lo suficiente como para quitarme esa melancolía repentina - Gracias por eso, Dai-chan - sonreí y me escabullí, debido a que como agradecimiento le di un beso en la mejilla, chiquito, pequeño, pero lo dejó algo shockeado.

El 1er partido de Karasuno ha comenzado, su oponente es el Fukurodani. Su capitán no inspira temor como lo hace Dai-chan o molestia como Tetsuro-chan, en realidad me recordaba un poco a Hana-kun.

\- Ese tipo es algo ruidoso - pensé - pero en realidad... Es bastante fuerte.

Los chicos perdieron este partido, no creo que haya sido por una diferencia de habilidades o algo así, más bien fue debido a que las del Karasuno están emergiendo lentamente.

Lo gracioso de esto fue ver la manera en la que sus jugadas tomaban forma, una disculpa, casi a mi estilo, de Koushi-kun por no hacer un pase correcto, la expresión en el rostro de Yuu-kun por saltar más alto de lo debido o el chasquido de lengua de Asahi-kun, que fue algo sonoro, al realizar un servicio que terminó siendo fuera.

\- Al menos el punto que dio victoria a los del Fukurodani, no fue hecho por los chicos - pensé aliviada.

El entrenador del Shinzen había acordado una serie de penalizaciones para aquellos equipos que hayan perdido, "Una vigorizante carrera por la pendiente que está detrás de la colina", según el cabeza de pollo de Tetsuro-chan.

\- No puedo creer que Fukurodani haya ganado, bueno... si lo creo, pero siento que es extraño ver a los chicos perder.

\- ¿Es que nunca había perdido un equipo en el que estabas, Michiru? - Kyoko-senpai me hizo esa pregunta.

\- No... Eh... digo... sí, pero...

\- El Fukurodani es un equipo de nivel nacional, su capitán está entre los 5 mejores rematadores del país, esto no tiene nada que ver con que hayan perdido o no, pero... aunque para ellos sea un oponente difícil, darán todo de sí para ganar.

\- Kyoko-senpai... - sé que Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan exageran, pero esta vez tenían razón, las palabras de ella son capaces de levantar la moral del equipo - Espera... acaso dijiste... Equipo de nivel nacional.

\- ¿Eh? - parecía como si un gran signo de interrogación estuviese saliendo de la cabeza de Kyoko-senpai.

\- Los chicos... jugaron contra oponentes de ese nivel... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad son asombrosos! ¡Por qué nadie me contó de lo grandiosos que eran!

\- Michiru, ya tranquilízate - como había dicho anteriormente, Kyoko-senpai no se anda con rodeos - debemos ir junto a Hitoka-chan y las demás asistentes ahora - sonrió un momento - cuando ellos lleguen de su penalización podrás decirles lo grandiosos que te parecen.

\- ¡Senpai! - grité - Eso no es... yo... ¡Espérame! - mis mejillas ya se sonrosaron lo suficiente el día de hoy, pero gracias a ella, lo hicieron una vez más.

* * *

Ya era de noche, había terminado de cenar y me dirigía al dormitorio.

\- Michiru, ¿podrías ver si todavía hay personas practicando en los gimnasios?, es que la cafetería cerrará en un momento y sería muy triste perderse la cena.

\- Eh... ¡Claro Mako-san!

Mako-san es la asistente de la preparatoria Shinzen, al conocernos ya me había saludado amablemente y entablamos conversación rápido.

\- Mmm, veamos, creo que todos los gimnasios están desocupados ¡Okay hora de dormir!

De nuevo, me dirigí al dormitorio, pero...

\- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas imbécil! - caí al suelo debido a que choqué contra una persona de gran estatura, me sacudí la ropa y él tendió su mano para ayudarme.

\- Senpai, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Acaba de llamarme imbécil?

\- ¡Lo... lo siento mucho Kei-chan! - pidiendo disculpas a mi modo - Es que no te vi, pero no sabía que eras tú... y... es que... - Kei-chan no se veía molesto porque lo llamé así, parecía haberlo disfrutado... le causó gracia... - Eh... ¿No sabes si hay gimnasios ocupados?

\- Ah... En el 3er gimnasio todavía se encuentran algunas personas.

\- Gracias Kei-chan - dije en tono nervioso - Duerme bien, nos vemos mañana.

\- De nada senpai. Por favor, no vaya llamando imbécil a la gente, ya está empezando a parecerse a Tanaka-san.

\- Oye... Un kouhai no tiene derecho a decirle qué hacer a su senpai, así que - tomé un poco de aire - Buenas noches y hasta mañana Kei-chan.

Cuando dije eso, él sonrió vagamente y habló en un tono sarcástico - Ya deje de juntarse con Tanaka-san y Noya-san, en verdad son una mala influencia para usted - calló un momento - Tenga cuidado, en ese gimnasio hay gente rara. Nos vemos.

\- Aunque él no lo quiera admitir, en verdad aprecia a esos dos - pensé - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Lentamente caminé hacia el gimnasio y se oían gritos y golpes, el balón yendo de un lado a otro, pisadas y algunas caídas.

\- Vaya, esto me trae algunos recuerdos - dije con nostalgia - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la entrada está cubierta con una red?

Al pasar dentro del gimnasio, me propuse a dar el aviso.

\- Oigan, la cafetería va a cerrar dentro de poco, así que...

\- ¡Bokuto-san tenga cuidado!

Fui interrumpida por un remate del capitán de Fukurodani, el balón vino directo hacia mí, usé mis brazos como escudo, cruzándolos en forma de "X", aunque logré pararlo, el impulso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

\- ¡Mierda! Si no reaccionaba rápido, eso iba a ir directo a mi cara... Ahora entiendo el propósito de esa red - pensé - Un momento... ¿Ese es Tetsuro-chan?

Él me estaba tendiendo su mano, por su expresión podía ver que se encontraba preocupado, sostuve su brazo y pude incorporarme.

\- Ángel Blanco, ¿Te encuentras bien? Vaya que tienes buenos reflejos ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

\- Gracias por la ayuda Cabeza de gallo - sonreí - años y años de practicar artes marciales pudieron darme esa capacidad.

\- Esa es la chica que estaba hablando con Kuroo-san hoy por la mañana - dijeron unos chicos que se encontraban en el gimnasio, uno de ellos era Lev-chan.

\- Oye lechuza molesta, ven y discúlpate con esta chica, no porque tenga una cabeza de dango significa que... - el balón fue a parar a la espalda de Tetsuro-chan - ¡Oye tonta eso duele!

\- Vuelve a repetir eso de Cabeza de dango y verás lo que puede pasar - lo amenacé.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero fue increíble lo que hiciste! Pudiste detener el impacto de mi remate aun siendo tan pequeña ¡No eres el ligue de Kuroo por nada!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Este tipo? - dije señalando a Tetsuro-chan - Nunca había escuchado algo tan tonto Lechuza molesta-san, pero de todas formas, acepto tus disculpas - esbocé una sonrisa al decir esto.

\- Pero, Ligue de Kuro-san - dijo un chico de cabello castaño - Tú vas a la misma preparatoria que Hinata, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Que no me ligué a nadie! ¡Y menos a esta loca! - gritó Tetsuro-chan.

\- Vayamos despacio - sentí cómo el tic en mi ceja estaba comenzando - esto va para todos, en especial para ti Lechuza molesta-san - lo señalé - Mi nombre es...

\- ¡Un momento! Deja de llamarme así, Kotaro Bokuto, ese es mi nombre y no Lechuza molesta-san - se lo notó molesto cuando dijo esto.

\- Este parece ser el día de las interrupciones - pensé - Mucho gusto Kotaro-chan, mi nombre es Michiru Takamine y voy al Karasuno, soy la asistente médico del equipo, solo vine a decirles que si no se apuran, no podrán cenar debido a que la cafetería cerrará en poco tiempo - suspiré - Eso es todo, nos vemos mañana.

\- Ella acaba de llamarme Kotaro-chan... - escuché que había dicho el capitán de Fukurodani, lo demás ya no pude porque me alejé, debía cumplir lo que me encomendó Mako-san.

\- Ahora sí, a dormir...

No, no fue así, casi terminado mi recorrido en busca de gente practicando, encontré al Karasuno en uno de los gimnasios y decidí quedarme viéndolos. Fue gracioso cómo Dai-chan al darse cuenta de mi presencia, parecía estar avergonzado.

Cuando llegué a los dormitorios, realmente era tarde, pero igual, debía hacer algo antes de descansar.

 _"Hoy llamé imbécil a un kouhai muy parecido a Kae-chan, casi fui golpeada por un remate, pero lo esquivé y hay un tipo que me recuerda a Akira-kun._

 _Espero que estés entrenando, las nacionales están cerca. Cuídate mucho"_

\- Ahora sí, a dormir... Y esta vez es en serio.

* * *

 **¡QUÉ! ¡Yo subiendo el fanfic un martes! ¡Estamos en un capítulo de Dimensión desconocida o qué? *Suena la música del programa***

 **¡Buenas! ¿Recuerdan cuando subía capítulos semanales? Mi abuela lo recuerda(?**

 **Quiero dar una aclaración, seguro que la gente que conoce Slam Dunk dice: "No jodas, en esa época no había celulares".** **Okay, okay, como toda esta historia salió de mi cabeza, es un AU donde los eventos ocurridos en Slam Dunk trascurren en la misma línea temporal de Haikyuu, además me gusta la idea de Michiru conversando con los de Shohoku vía sms.**

 **Azunay: De veras que gracias por el review, si los views o visitors me hacen feliz, imagínate un review. Y de verdad que no eres la única, en imaginártelo, a ver cuándo te integras en algún anime y leo tus aventuras(** **?**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*** **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia** **¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: ¿Te sacarías la camisa?

Era raro estar así...

Sus brazos me rodeaban enérgicamente, como si él no quisiera dejarme ir, como si no nos hubiésemos visto en un largo tiempo. Mis mejillas sentían el calor de su piel, pues él tenía el torso desnudo.

Mi nariz sangraba... En esta situación solo podía preguntarme...

\- ¿Él me abrazó con tal fuerza, que mi tabique se rompió? o en realidad... ¿Soy una pervertida?

\- Esperen un minuto... ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR!... Recuerdo que...

Dormí algo tarde por estar ayudando al equipo, sin embargo debía despertar temprano para ayudar a las asistentes en la cocina.

\- Hmmm... - recién había despertado - ¿Me acaba de llegar un mensaje? - dije totalmente somnolienta - Vaya... es de Hana-kun ¿Por qué escribe a estas horas? Presumirá de su entrenamiento diario, de seguro - leí lo que me había escrito.

"El Genio Sakuragi reportándose desde su entrenamiento matutino...

\- Es un tonto - dije, citando a Kae-chan - ¡Ah! Espera, aún hay más - seguí leyendo.

...¡Hola Michiru! El gorila contó que te encuentras en Saitama, seguro que ya lo sabes... El Shohoku irá a Shizuoka dentro de poco, es por eso que debo entrenar día y noche, aunque no lo necesito ya que soy un genio y como seré el futuro capitán del equipo y no lo será el maldito de Rukawa, debo empezar a preocuparme por mis compañeros...

\- ¿Y a este que mosca le picó? - dije extrañada.

... Mit-chin parece decaído porque ya no le hablas. Ryo-chin y yo estuvimos pensando que ya te olvidaste de él y formaste otra vida...

\- Pero... ¿No le escribí anoche? - pensé - Vaya... no sabía que esto podría afectar a Hana-kun - seguí leyendo.

... Si ya lo engañaste dímelo... Ryo-chin y yo tenemos una apuesta."

Como había pasado con Tetsuro-chan, una vena empezó a palpitarme en la frente, respiré, me calmé un momento y decidí responderle.

"Muérete Hana-kun"

Revisé el móvil y descubrí que el mensaje que escribí anoche no se había enviado.

\- Puede que en realidad sí esté preocupado - pensé - ¿Eh? - miré por un momento el reloj - Esperen... - observé mi alrededor - No hay nadie... ¡Diablos ya es tarde! ¿¡Por qué nadie me despertó!?

Las 5:00 a.m., esa es la hora en la que debemos levantarnos de las camas y ayudar en la cocina, por esa razón las 6:30 a.m. era tarde. Corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar al baño, pero al bajar las escaleras me encontré con alguien poco deseable.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que el Ángel Blanco de Karasuno recién despierta.

\- Ese idiota de Tetsuro-chan - pensé - ¿Y tú qué me dices Cabeza de gallo? -pregunté con sarcasmo - Tú tampoco tienes pinta de haber madrugado, además qué clase de ejemplo das a tu equipo, siendo el capitán te levantas a la hora que quieres.

Realmente tenía razón, él estaba con una toalla en mano, un conjunto de ropa que solo se usa si no quieres ser visto o cuando vas a dormir y se le notaban las ojeras.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues el del Fukurodani todavía sigue durmiendo - dijo - Ese tipo tiene una mente simple, hasta se emocionó porque tú...

\- Takamine, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Lo que iba a decir Tetsuro-chan no lo pude escuchar, Keishin-san solicitaba mi presencia en ese instante.

\- Ya, ya, dímelo después, el entrenador quiere hablar conmigo ¡Nos vemos, Cabeza de pollo!

Fui al lugar donde se encontraba Keishin-san, vi que tenía la mirada seria, sin más rodeos él me agarró de los hombros, me miró y me dijo:

\- Takamine, ahora tú serás el oficial médico de este campamento.

\- ¿Eh? Espere, no lo entendí.

\- Parece que todavía no espabilas, está bien, voy a contártelo desde el principio.

Keishin-san mencionó la angustia del entrenador de Shinzen con respecto a la falta de algún conocedor del área de medicina, pues si sucedía algún accidente, ellos no iban a poder hacer lo necesario debido a que solamente contaban con un botiquín.

\- Le hablé acerca de ti, de tu madre y que cumples la función velar por los jugadores de Karasuno - dijo orgullosamente - Tus servicios como Ángel Blanco, serán requeridos otra vez.

No tuve más opción que asentir a lo que él me había pedido, después de todo era el entrenador del equipo.

\- ¡Ah! Está bien entrenador Keishin, no se preocupe - respondí.

\- Debes estar antes de las 7:30 a.m. en el gimnasio, tendrás que presentarte a los equipos, ahora desayuna tranquila y luego alístate.

\- Es... espere... ¿Cómo sabe que estoy recién levantada?

\- Shimizu me dijo que todavía dormías porque estuviste ayudando a los chicos hasta tarde en la noche.

\- Es por eso que no me despertó - pensé - Está bien entrenador Keishin, estaré lista en un momento.

Transcurrió poco tiempo desde que desperté hasta que llegué al gimnasio, sentía nervios, muchos, era la primera vez que debía presentarme ante tantas personas.

\- No estoy cumpliendo bien mi papel - pensé - Ellos me están haciendo sentir incómoda y no yo a ellos - suspiré, tratando de calmarme.

\- ¡Nee-san! - exclamaban Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun.

Dai-chan los reprendió por andar gritando y los alineó junto con los demás, sin embargo uno de los miembros se acercó a mí, para tranquilizarme.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así, no es la primera vez que te presentas frente a un equipo - dijo, en un tono dulce, Asahi-kun - Si estás nerviosa, solo recuerda la peor experiencia que tuviste y así estarás más calmada - sonrió cortésmente.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, Asahi-kun - hablé - Tú pareces ser una persona serena.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a lo que dije, sonrió un momento y rascándose la cabeza decía - Eh... Sí... serena.

\- ¡Asahi! - lo llamó Dai-chan, haciendo un gesto de "Debemos estar alineados, los otros equipos están llegando".

Dai-chan tenía razón, pues poco a poco los chicos de las otras preparatorias pasaban al gimnasio.

\- No hagas enojar a Dai-chan - esbocé una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias por el consejo, Asahi-kun - Él fue adonde se encontraban los demás - A ver... la peor experiencia que tuve... - empecé a recordar...

 _'- Ese tipo es un completo idiota, mira que dejarme aquí, solo salí durante un momento… El maldito se fue dejándome sola en el gimnasio... ¡Imbécil! ¡Una te acompaña hasta que termines la práctica y al final me abandonas! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡IDIOTA!_

 _\- Oye Michiru, a quién llamas idiota..._

 _\- ¡A ti, desgraciado! Te fuiste y... Estás aquí... y no te marchaste sin mí, y además... estás... estás... estás..._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces disco rayado ¿Estás bien? Te... ¿te está sangrando la nariz?_

 _\- ¡Por qué demonios no tienes puesta una playera!_

 _\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Escuché tus gritos de psicópata y por eso vine ¡Estaba en el puto baño maldita sea!... Un momento... ¿No me digas que por eso te sangra la nariz? Vaya, conque eres una pervertida ¿Eh?_

 _\- Solo ponte una playera y déjame en paz, o vas a ver cómo te lesionas la rodilla de nuevo... ¡Ah! no soy una pervertida...Tonto._

 _\- Ya empiezas a hablar como Rukawa, deja de juntarte con él... Mejor volveré al baño y controla tus impulsos pervertidos... ¡Pervertida!_

 _\- Hijo de pu...'_

Reí al recordar esto - No soy una pervertida - dije - Ese idiota sí que sabía cómo ponerme histérica - reí de nuevo - No fue mi peor experiencia, pero al menos estoy calmada - observé a mi alrededor - Todos los equipos están completos, menos el Fukurodani, parece que su capitán todavía no despierta - pensé.

Los entrenadores de cada preparatoria anunciaron lo que iba a hacer y una señal del de Shinzen indicó el momento de presentarme.

\- ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Michiru Takamine y a partir de hoy formaré parte del equipo médico - aunque el único miembro sea yo - ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! - sonreí alegremente.

Todos me saludaron al unísono con un sonoro "¡Estamos a su cuidado, sensei!", eso me hizo sentir rara.

\- Es la primera vez que me llaman sensei - pensé - ¿Será que ensayaron ese saludo?

\- Antes de empezar los partidos debe revisar a los jugadores, sensei - dijo Yasufumi-san.

\- Otra vez debo hacer revisiones - hice una mueca de cansancio, sin embargo estas no son como las que hacía en Karasuno - ¿Que debo hacer qué? - hablé en un tono de voz bajo - Son parecidas a las del club de karate - pensé - me sentiré extraña realizando esto.

Cuando mi madre trabajaba en otro hospital, me había hablado de esta clase de revisiones, son un tipo de inspección en la que se debe...

\- Okay, Dai-chan - había indiferencia en mi voz - empezaremos contigo.

\- Está bien - dijo él - ¿será parecido a las que haces en Miyagi?

\- Nop, esto no te va a gustar, sin embargo debo hacerlo porque me lo encomendaron - suspiré resignada.

\- ¿Eh? - Dai-chan alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

\- ¿Puedes... sacarte la playera? - no hubo mejillas ruborizadas ni sonrojos ni sangre en los cachetes ni nada de vergüenza, ni de su parte, ni de la mía - Dai-chan es una persona extraña, mira que sonrojarse por un beso en la mejilla y no por quitarse la playera, es algo que no se ve todos los días - pensé.

\- Sí... claro... - empezó la revisión.

Debía observar sus músculos, si es que estaban tensos, él debía trotar en su lugar y hacer ejercicios aeróbicos mientras yo lo cronometraba, al final lo auscultaba con un estetoscopio para cerciorarme de que no hubiese anomalías en su sistema respiratorio ni en el cardiovascular.

\- Terminado Dai-chan - dije - tus piernas, las tensas demasiado, relájate ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo, sensei - sonrió.

Continué con todo lo que implicaba esto, terminé con el Karasuno y empecé con el Nekoma, en verdad ver a gente sin playera ya no surgía efecto alguno en mi persona.

Mi equipo perdió, por lo que tuvieron que cumplir su penalización, pero los partidos seguían y yo debía realizar mi misión.

\- Terminé con el Ubugawa - dije - ahora es el turno del Fukurodani - observé un momento al equipo - su capitán todavía no está aquí, pues empezaré desde el final.

Lo que hacía cada vez que revisaba a alguien era, preguntar su nombre, su altura, a qué curso iban, decir a los kouhais que no me llamen sensei y los de 3er año que por lo menos me llamen por el nombre.

Una persona entró al gimnasio corriendo apresuradamente - ¡Akaashi! - gritaba el capitán del Fukurodani - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Me quedé dormido!

\- Michiru-sensei, por favor perdone a Bokuto-san - habló el armador del Fukurodani - anoche no pudo dormir porque se pasó hablando de us...

\- No te preocupes Keiji-kun - le dije - ¿podrías llamarlo?, por favor.

Yo seguía sentada en un banco cerca de una de las puertas laterales, mientras esperaba que Kotaro-chan se acercara.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - pedía disculpas - No escuché el despertador ¡Lo siento!

\- Oye, oye no te preocupes, mejor empecemos para que pueda comenzar el partido - dije - A ver si haces otro potente remate, pero esta vez no apuntes hacia mí.

Terminado el examen le pasé su playera y comenté:

\- Seguro que practicaste duramente los remates - tomé sus manos para observarlas - las palmas de tus manos están llenas de callosidades.

\- ¡Sensei, es muy inteligente! - exclamó sonrojado - Se dio cuenta de eso solamente con observar mis manos - las miró durante un instante.

\- Oye Kotaro-chan, no es necesario que me digas sensei, por si no lo recuerdas - ayer te dije mi nombre - el me miró a los ojos - y como ves, yo no olvidé el tuyo, si quieres me presento de nuevo.

Él se quedó perplejo ante lo que dije.

\- Soy Michiru Takamine, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Mi... Michiru-chan... Sensei, puedo... ¿puedo llamarla de esa forma?

\- ¡Claro! Tú eres Kotaro-chan y yo soy Michiru-chan - sonreí - ¿Kotaro-chan... te encuentras bien? - sus mejillas estaban atomatadas, por no decir rojas.

\- Mi... Mi... ¡Michiru-chaaaaaaaaaan! - exclamó para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y empezar a abrazarme.

... ¿Conque así fue? Así fue como llegamos a lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo...

* * *

 **¡Hola todo el mundo! ¡Hola Dr. Nick! Okno.**

 **¿Verdad que asusté al comienzo? ¡Buenas, malas o como la estén pasando! A partir de este capítulo empieza lo que sería el nudo de la historia, porque se producirán situaciones poco agradables para unos y agradables para otros.**

 **Antes de contestar los reviews, muchas gracias por mandarlos, de verdad gracias, los reviews me hacen tan feliz, explicaré (para la gente que no sabe) por qué a Michiru le dicen sensei.**

 **Michiru: Mejor explico yo… Como saben, a los maestros, aquí en Japón les decimos sensei, pero esta palabra abarca más que eso…** **Sensei significa "El que está delante", alguien que "ha entrado en el camino antes de nosotros", se utiliza como un título para referirse no solo a maestro, también a todo tipo de expertos en un campo como abogados, médicos...**

 **Ana: ¿Ya acabaste?**

 **Michiru: Espera… Así como a Mitsuyoshi-san, los chicos del Shohoku lo llaman Anzai-sensei, los del Karasuno llaman a Ittetsu-sensei, Takeda-sensei, a mi madre la llaman Shinobu-sensei y las tortugas llaman sensei a Splinter… Ahora ya terminé…**

 **Ana: Okay, ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer.**

 **Azunay** **: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y lo de lechuza molesta agradécele a Kuroo, él lo dijo XD. En realidad todas somos novias de Suga, solo que él todavía no lo sabe.**

 **Torres** **: Tu primer comentario en la página, y además es para mí… *se seca las lágrimas* No estoy llorando, estoy sudando por los ojos. Gracias por elogiar al capítulo anterior, realmente sí, he pensado lo de wattpad, pero lo haré cuando termine la historia aquí en fanfiction, y no te preocupes, a partir de ahora veremos más de Bokuto por estos lares.**

 **Michiru: ¿Ya terminaste?**

 **Ana: ¡Ay jódete!**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: No aceptaré que ellos ganen dinero a mi costa.

\- Mi... Mi... ¡Michiru-chaaaaaaaaaan! - exclamó para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y empezar a abrazarme.

Pude escuchar las voces de Nori-chan y Keiji-kun, aun cuando mi cara estaba enterrada entre los pectorales de Kotaro-chan.

\- No, otra vez no... - decía Keiji-kun en tono de molestia.

\- Es por eso que la gente dice que tiene una mente simple - Nori-chan habló.

\- ¡Mierda! Los entrenadores nos están observando, mi nariz está sangrando, el imbécil de Tetsuro-chan está riendo y ninguno de los miembros de Karasuno está en el gimnasio - pensaba totalmente rabiada - Además... me está faltando el aire - el oxígeno se acababa y ya no podía respirar - Esto... Kotaro-chan, yo no puedo vivir sin aire y entre tu pecho casi no hay - dije.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, Michiru-chan - se disculpaba como niño pequeño pues se llevó la mano a la cabeza y empezó a rascársela - ¡Te sangra la nariz! - exclamó.

\- Ya sé, ya sé - puse algodón en una de mis fosas nasales - Respóndeme algo... ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?

\- Creo que te abracé... ¿o no?

\- Lo sé, lo sé, que no soy idiota, Kotaro-chan, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste - al terminar de hablar, observé cómo Keiji-kun aparecía para llevárselo a la cancha.

\- Bokuto-san, debemos empezar el partido - dijo.

\- Akaashi, espera un momento, debo hacer una pregunta muy importante a Michiru-chan - dicho esto, entrelazó sus manos con las mías, me miró fijamente a los ojos y habló - Michiru-chan... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Eh... No... Definitivamente no... Ya tengo novio, Kotaro-chan... - me tomó menos de un segundo pensar en la respuesta.

Al escuchar mis palabras, todo el cuerpo de Kotaro-chan quedó inmóvil, si estuviésemos en alguna clase de anime se verían las llamas azules de su alma elevarse al cielo.

\- Bokuto-san, póngase su playera y deje a la sensei en paz - habló Keiji-kun - no conseguirá nada con ell...

\- ¡Akaashi! ¡No respetas mi sufrimiento! ¡No ves que acabamos de romper! - gritaba entre sollozos.

Keiji-kun y yo teníamos la misma expresión, una al más puro estilo de "Estoy empezando a cansarme de tu mierda", la única diferencia era el tic en mi ceja.

\- Michiru-chan... ¿Él... juega al volleyball?

\- No... Al baloncesto.

\- ¿Él es del Karasuno de Miyagi?

\- No... Del Shohoku de Kanagawa ¿Por qué estás haciendo esas preg... - interrumpió lo que iba a decir para volver a mostrarme su afecto y abrazarme.

\- ¡Miiiiichiru-chaaaaan! Entonces eso significa que yo soy tu novio que juega volleyball en el Fukurodani de Tokyo - me soltó y exclamó - ¡Empecemos el partido! ¡Y tú, Kuroo! - señaló a Tetsuro-chan - Ya verás lo que te pasará si intentas ligar con ella de nuevo.

Tetsuro-chan lo miró con una expresión de incertumbre e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Ante lo que él había dicho y hecho, quedé totalmente atónita, no todos los días un tipo descamisado te abraza y dice ser tu novio, aunque no lo aceptes. Solo espero que ni Hana-kun ni Ryo-kun se enteren de esto - no por el hecho de contarle a mi novio, más bien, porque uno de ellos ganará dinero a mi costa, aunque... técnicamente... no le soy infiel a nadie.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una demostración de afecto de parte de Kotaro-chan, un abrazo, de nuevo.

\- Eso es para que me dé suerte - sonrió - el primer punto lo haré yo y será para ti, después de todo, tú querías ver mis remates ¿No es así?

El partido duró más de lo que había esperado, el Ubugawa sí que da pelea a cada oponente, eso es debido a los servicios que realizan los chicos, Eri-san mencionó que ellos realizan 100 servicios al término de sus prácticas, sin embargo el Fukurodani ganó el set.

\- ¡Lo viste, lo viste! ¿Viste ese remate Akaashi? - exclamó Kotaro-chan - ¡Parecía imposible anotar! ¡Pero gracias a Michiru-chan pude realizarlo! - dirigió su mirada a mí.

\- ¡Oh mierda! - tragué saliva - Viene hacia acá, espero que no vuelva a... - sip, lo volvió a hacer.

\- ¡Miiiiichiru-chaaaan! - gritaba él con todas sus fuerzas mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

\- Kotaro-chan quítate de encima - lo empujé - estás lleno de sudor, al menos tómate una ducha y luego vuelve - me tapé la boca con las manos al decir esto - ¡Diablos! Acaso dije que volviera... ¿lo dije? ¿En verdad lo hice?... Mierda...

\- ¡Claro que volveré, Michiru-chan! Tú solamente espérame aquí - dicho esto emprendió su marcha hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Yamato-chan y Keiji-kun.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde la ida del Fukurodani a los sanitarios, como todos los equipos, ellos debían ducharse, realizar una serie de estiramientos y luego volver a jugar otro set.

\- ¡En verdad hace calor! - se quejaba Ryu-chan.

\- Tanaka, sabes que esa palabra está prohibida durante nuestra penalización - decía, un totalmente sudado, Koushi-kun.

\- ¡Al fin volvieron! - exclamé - No vuelvan a abandonar el gimnasio, estoy pidiéndoles un favor - imploré.

Cada uno de los chicos se preguntaba con tal solo mirarme, "De qué rayos estás hablando". Hicieron como que no escucharon lo que dije y fueron a tomar agua y a calentar.

\- Desgraciados - dije entre dientes - ya verán, ya verán, cuando volvamos a Miyagi le diré a Keishin-san que haga sus entrenamientos el triple de duros.

Mientras los chicos jugaban, Kotaro-chan y su equipo volvían de las duchas, por fortuna, no se acercó a mí, más bien se pasó hablando con los demás.

\- Que no venga aquí, que no venga aquí, que no venga aquí, que no venga aquí...- repetía sin cesar mientras sudaba de lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Michiru? - preguntó Koushi-kun.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Algo? Pe... pe... pero si no sucede nada, aquí no está sucediendo nada ¿De qué hablas? - en el momento en el que Koushi-kun empezó a conversar conmigo, observé que Kotaro-chan estaba mirando hacia nosotros - Está mirando hacia acá, está mirando hacia acá, está mirando hacia acá, está mirando hacia acá... - pensé incontables veces.

\- ¿En serio no necesitas algo? No sé, algún tipo de medicina, pareces rara.

\- ¿Por qué todos piensan que tomo medicinas? - dije para mis adentros - Nada, nada, estoy bien. Oye, mira, Keishin-san quiere que juegues - lo palmeé en la espalda - ¡Suerte!

Karasuno perdió... otra vez.

\- ¡Vamos! - Dai-chan los alentaba.

\- Vaya, estos equipos son fuertes - pensé - En verdad me hubiese gustado ver partidos de práctica del Shohoku, pero ni modo, llegué tarde a Kanagawa.

Los chicos emprendieron la marcha hacia su "castigo", yo no creía que lo era, esto hará que mejoren su resistencia y fortalezcan sus piernas.

\- A ver... ahora toca... - miré el papel donde estaba anotado el siguiente partido - Ay no... - tragué saliva - Nekoma vs. Fukurodani... Esos dos tipos...

\- ¡Esto es - decía Kotaro-chan - por el amor de Michiru-chan!

\- ¡De qué demonios hablas! ¡Ya te había dicho que no me gustan las locas! - gritaba Tersuro-chan.

\- ¡Oye, Kotaro-chan ya deja de fast...

\- ¡Michiru-chaaaaan! - saltó sobre mí - Ya dile a Kuroo que te deje en paz.

\- Es a ti a quien debo decir eso - musité mientras estaba entre su pecho.

\- Te abrazo de nuevo, porque sé que tú me das suerte, Michiru-chan - me guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Qué caraj... ¿Cuántos días faltan para que culmine el campamento? - dije - Esto está empezando a darme miedo - Era recién 9:30 a.m., todavía faltaba mucho para que el día termine.

Un momento antes del descanso, Eri-san llegó con una bandeja llena de sandías.

\- ¡La asociación de padres de la preparatoria Shinzen, ha donado estas sandías para todos ustedes!

\- Ya empezaba a tener hambre - tomé dos pedazos de sandía y fui bajo el árbol más cercano a comerlas - Vaya, parece que llegó un mensaje - dije teniendo en mi boca uno de los trozos.

 _"Hola, ¿Sabes? Miyagi y Sakuragi están actuando extraño, ahora también se les une Rukawa, todos los días me preguntan cómo estoy o si me siento bien, esto ya se está poniendo raro, como sea... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo interesante en Saitama?"_

\- Me preocupé por nada, espera... ¿Kae-chan también forma parte de la apuesta? ¡Desgraciados Ryo-kun y Hana-kun, ya lo corrompieron! ¿Qué tal si... le cuento lo de Kotaro-chan? - reí un momento - Ya me imagino como sería la conversación.

...

 _"Hmmm... Déjame pensar..._

 _Es casi lo mismo que Kanagawa, solo que con más árboles, eso creo que es todo..._

 _Ah y un chico cree que soy su novia, pero nada más."_

 _"Qué bueno que estés bien..._

 _Dime, no sabes cuál es la ruta más cercana para llegar a Saitama, debo asesinar a alguien."_

 _"Sí, claro, con lo bien que peleas ni a una mosca podrás matar, tu estilo de pelea en lugar de dar miedo, da pena o es que acaso quieres que te vuelvan partir la mandarina en gajos ¿eh?"_

 _"¡Eres una idiota! A ti no te gustará que yo me líe con Ayako ¿no es cierto? Pues no me agrada que vayas ligándote a cuanto tipo encuentres."_

 _"Si quieres ligarte a Aya-senpai, no tengo problema, pero no vengas a llorar cuando Ryo-kun te vuele los dientes, de nuevo, además yo sé que no eres su tipo, ella nunca va a aceptar estar contigo."_

...

\- Eso sería tan gracioso - empecé a reír - voy a contárselo, quiero ver cómo reacciona - en el momento que iba a escribir, percibo la presencia de una persona cerca de mí.

\- No sé qué haces para meterte en este tipo de problemas, Cabeza de dango, mira que enamorar al capitán de Fukurodani solamente para obtener información... ¡Oh... Conque escribiendo con alguien...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que Kotaro-chan vuelva a desafiarte a un partido?

\- Claro que no, yo solo vine a conversar contigo - se acomodó - ¿Con quién escribes?

\- Na... nadie que pueda interesarte - guardé el móvil, con un leve sonrojo - Ya en serio, a qué viniste, ni siquiera en el descanso parece que puedo librarme de ti.

\- Pues - recostó su cabeza en el árbol - tú... mejor dicho... yo... - su mirada estaba perdida en el momento que habló conmigo - desearía preguntarte una cosa.

\- Eh... ¿Qué sucede?

Se pasó la mano en la nuca - No sé cómo te lo diría, parecía ser fácil en el momento que lo pensé, pero... creo que no aceptarás.

\- ¿Aceptar qué? - dije - Dímelo, no tengas problema, solo soy yo.

\- Por eso no sé cómo decírtelo, precisamente porque eres tú y realmente no tengo idea de cómo reaccionarías - su tono de voz cambió radicalmente.

\- Espera... ¿de qué hablas?, estás sonando serio ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nah... Mejor no, no es importante... - de nuevo se recostó en el árbol.

\- En serio que quieres decirlo, solo suéltalo, estás empezando a parecerte a mi novio cuando trataba de confesarse.

\- ¿Qué... qué estás diciendo? - un no tan leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas - Bueno... en realidad es algo parecido a lo que deseo preguntarte, mejor... sí... mejor lo digo.

Los pelos se me crisparon y parecía que mi corazón iba a parar en cualquier momento, yo estaba sudando demasiado - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué me dirás? - No, no, no, no, no, no, tú no Tetsuro-chan, tú no, no lo hagas, por todo lo más sagrado, no me digas lo que creo que vas a decirme - pensé.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - él se acercó a mí - ¿Te sientes mal? - seguía acercándose - ¿No quieres que vea si tienes fiebre? - estaba demasiado cerca en este momento, su rostro frente al mío se encontraba.

\- Yo... eh... ¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntarme? - mis mejillas ardían mucho, pero mucho.

\- Ah... Sí... - tomó aliento para decirlo - Yo...

\- No lo hagas, Tetsuro-chan, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero menos esto - pensé.

Él calló por un momento, suspiró profundamente y habló - Mejor te lo digo en otra ocasión, pareces nerviosa y si estás así sé que evadirás mi pregunta y quiero evitar que me respondas con un "no" - sonrió de la manera en la que siempre lo hace.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme? Solo habla de una vez.

Tetsuro-chan se levantó y apartó su mirada de la mía - No es nada importante, tú solo sigue escribiendo con tu novio, yo iré junto a tu capitán para disculparme, porque creo que ofendí a ese chico con gafas ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¿Kei-chan? - pensé - ¡No vemos después! Espera un momento... cómo supiste que yo escribía con... - lo vi alejarse - Bah... ya no importa, espero que en verdad no signifique mucho - suspiré - porque en realidad... para para él parecía que sí.

Minutos después de la ida de Tetsuro-chan, decidí levantarme, al hacerlo observé que Keiji-kun estaba viniendo hacia mí.

\- Michiru-sensei, los partidos comenzarán dentro de poco, váyase por el otro lado, Bokuto-san la está buscando por este.

\- Gracias, Keiji-kun, en verdad eres muy amable - cuando ya me iba, recordé - Espera un momento, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno... creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo... ¿Por qué Kotaro-chan actúa así conmigo?

\- Es porque usted lo llamó por su primer nombre.

\- ¿Porque yo qué? Espera un momento... Eso no tiene sentido alguno ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Bueno, en verdad no lo sé, pero él reacciona así con todas las personas que lo llaman por su nombre, creo que Shirofuku-san sabe mejor acerca de esto, ya que lo conoce desde el 1er año.

\- ¿Yukie-san? - pregunté extrañada - Okay, de todas formas, gracias Keiji-kun.

Aunque fui por el otro camino, mi gran sentido de la orientación hizo que me perdiera y regresara al lugar donde hablé con Keiji-kun, como había dicho él, Kotaro-chan estaba buscándome, al encontrarme, fuimos abrazados al gimnasio, y se podía notar como él lo estaba disfrutando más que yo.

* * *

\- Otro día, otras gloriosas derrotas - pensé.

Terminados los partidos, ya casi era hora de cenar, los chicos fueron a practicar a otro gimnasio, bueno... no todos.

\- ¡Heeeeey Anteojos-kun! ¿Qué te parece si practicas los remates hoy conmigo? - Kotaro-chan preguntó a Kei-chan.

\- Lo siento, paso... - Kei-chan respondió amable, pero secamente.

Podía ver a Sho-chan empezar a discutir con él porque no aceptó la invitación de Kotaro-chan y prefería dirigirse a los dormitorios.

Quise salir de ese ambiente tenso, realmente odiaba cuando los miembros de un mismo equipo peleaban, aunque lo de ellos dos no se podría llamar pelea. En un momento dado, vi que Hitoka-senpai tenía una canasta con una pila de ropa más alta que ella.

\- ¿Senpai, no quieres que te ayude? - dije.

\- Esto... Michiru-san, ¿es usted?

\- Sí, hola - saludé mientras le quitaba el canasto - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunté - pareces preocupada.

\- Nnn... Sí, en realidad, estoy preocupada, por Kageyama-kun, Hinata y por Tsukishima-kun.

\- Entiendo lo de Sho-chan y Tobio-kun, eso ya me lo contó Kyoko-senpai, pero... ¿Kei-chan?

\- No lo sé, senpai... Eh... digo... Michiru-san... Cuando veo a Yamaguchi-kun jugar, siento la manera en la que se divierte, yo estoy... empezando a creer, que Tsukishima-kun no disfruta del deporte.

\- Hmmm - reí un momento - ¿Sabes algo? Te estás preocupando por nada.

\- ¿Qué? - parecía que no entendió lo que dije.

\- Aunque Kei-chan haga todo de forma casi desganada, yo sé que a él le gusta mucho el volleyball, solo que aún no lo sabe.

\- ¿No lo sabe? - inquirió.

\- Estoy totalmente segura que él ama el volleyball más que nadie, puedo percibirlo, aquellas personas introvertidas, son las que más disfrutan de los deportes.

\- ¡Michiru-san es sorprendente! ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Pues, en mi anterior preparatoria, conocí a alguien parecido a Kei-chan, la diferencia está en que Kae-chan solo hablaba para insultar - sonreí - No te aflijas por ellos, confía en mí, estarán bien.

\- Okay, Michiru-san - al decir esto, Hitoka-senpai me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y me señaló el lugar donde debía poner el canasto.

\- Iré a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre - pensé - ¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé mi bata blanca en el gimnasio!

Fui corriendo hacia allí, cuando escuché a alguien gritar:

\- ¡Tsuuuuukkiiiiiiiii!

\- ¡Qué fue eso? Parecía... ¿Tadashi-kun? Nah... Estoy imaginando cosas - recogí mi uniforme y fui al comedor - ¡Es cierto! Debo hablar con Yukie-san - lastimosamente no la encontré - ¡Rayos!

Al terminar mi cena, fui un momento a los gimnasios a ver si los chicos necesitaban alguna cosa.

\- Oigan, ¿no necesitan algo?, porque ahora voy a dormir - dije.

\- ¡Nee-san! - gritaban Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun.

\- No, estamos bien, Michiru - habló Koushi-kun - gracias por preguntar.

\- Entonces, iré al siguiente gimnasio, los veo mañana - me despedí.

En el otro gimnasio...

\- Oigan, alguno de ust...

\- ¡Miiiichiruuuuu-chaaaaaan!

\- Ay no...

\- ¡Qué gusto que vinieras! ¡Ya empezaba a extrañarte! - decía mientras me abrazaba - ¡Dile a Tsukishima-kun que deje de apestar en el volleyball! Tú estás en su equipo, ¿no es cierto?

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Kei-chan que nos observaba con extrañeza desde su lugar y no muy lejos de él, Tetsuro-chan que parecía no agradarle la escena.

\- Tsu...Tsu... Tsu... ¿Kei-chan? - lo estaba viendo, y él a mí, en todo el día los de Karasuno no estuvieron para observar los abrazos de Kotaro-chan, si fuera así, Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun estarían echando espuma por la boca - Hola... Kei-chan... es un gusto ver que practiques - dije.

En todo su rostro podían ser vistas siguientes palabras "Me desentiendo de todos"

\- Creo que practiqué lo suficiente, la veo mañana, senpai.

\- No te vayas, no me abandones, no me dejes con estos - pensé.

Kei-chan salió y aunque lo conozco hace poco tiempo, sé que no le dirá a nadie de esto, eso espero...

Me quedé viendo jugar a los muchachos de Nekoma y Fukurodani, hasta que decidieron ir a cenar, ellos fueron al comedor y yo fui a los dormitorios, nos despedimos normalmente, excepto Kotaro-chan, y me dispuse a descansar. Encontré a Yukie-san durmiendo y decidí preguntar sobre el asunto mañana.

\- Tengo que hacer algo con respecto a esto - pensé y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dormida.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, aquí es de noche, a todos!**

 **Después de 11 capítulos uno se da cuenta el porqué del título XD.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, pero… Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que siguen esta historia, a las que la marcaron como favoritas, a las que la están empezando a leer y a aquellas que dejaron reviews.**

 **Azunay : Los consejos de Asahi ayudaron a Hinata en un partido decisivo, así que a Michiru también le deben servir (? XD Ya verás cómo reacciona Bokuto en los caps siguientes. Amén hermana, que San Suga ilumine a ****todos.**

 **Artemisx99** **: ¡Gracias por amar el fic!** **Agradezco tu amor, me hace sentir viva, Ok no. Actualizaré como me sea posible y trataré de meter a Michiru en más embrollos, eso lo hace entretenido, pobre de ella.**

 **Torres** **: Si no puedes llorar, entonces suda por los ojos, que Haruka hacía eso. Lo prometo, apenas termine aquí, Wattpad será infectado con este fic, yo siempre supe que él pensó en mí** **(?** **Aparté una mesa para ti, así tienes todo el espacio que necesites.**

 ***Escenas del próximo capítulo***

 **Michiru: ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Todavía no lo escribiste! No lo hagas, por favor, esto empieza a asustarme ¡Ay, mierda! *corre de Bokuto***

 **Ana: ¿Aún no lo escribí? Qué cosas ¿no? *ve a Bokuto pasar* ¡Adiós Bokuto!**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Su estilo de lucha es una reverenda porquería.

Desperté y fui a desayunar al comedor, parecía que lo hice muy temprano, pues todavía estaba oscuro, sin embargo encontré a mucha gente por ahí.

\- ¡Buenos días, Dai-chan! - saludé.

\- ¡Buenos días! Parece que no pudiste dormir, Michiru - decía él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- En verdad, no sé - bostecé - lo siento - me percaté que tenía puesto el gakuran - Oye... ¿Por qué estás usando el uniforme de la preparatoria?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Lo uso en ocasiones especiales.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que no lo estoy usando, Michiru.

Efectivamente, él ya no lo tenía puesto, más bien vestía las prendas que usa para los partidos.

\- Ah... Espera un momento... ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué estamos solo los de 3er año?

\- Eso es porque es demasiado temprano para los kouhais.

\- Veamos - revisé el reloj en mi muñeca - ¡Pero si son las 10:30 a.m.! ¡Temprano y una mierda! ¡Deberíamos estar ahora mismo en los gimnasios!

\- Oye, oye, tranquila, no sé dónde viste la hora si ni siquiera traes reloj.

Volví a mirar mi muñeca - Vaya, es cierto.

\- Parece que todavía no espabilas, haré algo para que puedas despertar - dicho esto, él me tomó de la barbilla, me acercó a su rostro y me besó - Michiru, tú... en verdad me gustas... Por favor, sé mi novia.

\- ¡Sawamuraaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldito desgraciado! Dijiste que debíamos esperar a que ella decidiera con quién estar - gritaba Tetsuro-chan - Y ahora haces esto - lo agarró de la playera - ¡Te las verás conmigo!

Yo todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, palpaba mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos y tragaba mi saliva de forma nerviosa - Dai... Dai-chan tú... Tetsuro-chan, pero... yo... ustedes...

\- Ves Ryo-chin, te lo dije, en este campamento ella ya lo iba a engañar.

\- ¡¿Hana-kun?! ¿¡Ryo-kun!? Pero... ustedes... y...

\- Ahora ya lo sabes, me debes 330 yenes.

\- Maldición Michiru, hubieses calmado tus bajos instintos por una semana o dos, así Hanamichi sería el que me pagara - dirigió su mirada hacia Hana-kun - ¿Cómo que 330 yenes? ¡Solo eran 300!

\- Tú sabes Ryo-chin, los impuestos, el P.I.B, el i.v.a...

\- No... No... ¡Ustedes dos dejen eso! ¡Su estilo de lucha es una porquería! ¡No se atrevan a pelear frente a mí! - grité a Tetsuro-chan y a Dai-chan.

\- Con este tipo de gente decidiste engañarme ¿Eh?

\- Mi... Mi... Mi...

\- Además de serme infiel con dos sujetos, uno de ellos es 7 cm más bajo que yo. Algo me decía que eras una sucia.

\- ¿Qué? Espera un minuto yo... no... ellos...

\- ¡Miiiichiruuu-chaaaaan! - Kotaro-chan me abrazaba por detrás - ¿Es cierto que prefieres a este enano antes que a mí? - exclamó.

\- ¿A quién le dices enano, Cabeza de lechuza? - gritó Dai-chan.

\- ¿Así que quieres pelea? Pues la tendrás.

\- ¡Kotaro-chan! Espera... - volví la mirada hacia el escolta del Shohoku - Y tú también... Recuerda que hiciste una promesa a Mitsuyoshi-san...

\- Deja de molestar, tal vez sea cierto, hice una promesa a Anzai-sensei, pero tú rompiste la tuya, no pelearé por ti, sino para defender mi orgullo.

Ellos comenzaron a pelear y todos lo hacían horriblemente, los puñetazos eran débiles, las patadas también, nadie conseguía hacerse daño así.

\- Oigan... ya basta - decía sollozando - ¡Su estilo de pelea da puto asco! ¡Dejen de hacerlo! ¡Están matando las artes marciales!

\- Senpai, sería mejor que se muera.

\- ¿Kae-chan?

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, y me empujó hacia un acantilado, era demasiado alto, sentía que iba a morir, en cualquier momento iba a caer, en cualquier momento yo...

\- ¡Puta mierda! - grité, totalmente sudada - Vaya, solo fue un sueño - estaba intranquila y miré a mi alrededor - Qué bueno que no desperté a las chicas - dije - ¿Qué... qué significado tendrá todo esto?

Me dirigí al baño, lavé mi rostro, suspiré un momento y traté de calmarme, esa clase de pesadilla no se tiene todos los días, siempre es aquella en la que apareces desnudo frente a la gente o una en la que vuelves a la primaria a rendir un examen, pero las de este tipo, no parecen ser comunes.

\- Debería responder a su mensaje, seguro estará preocupado, no importa la hora que sea, igual lo haré - miré el reloj del baño - las 2:30 a.m., por lo menos un poco más temprano que la última vez.

 _"¡Hola! Yo me encuentro bien, aquí es muy bonito, hay muchos más árboles que en Kanagawa y es posible sentir una brisa fresca por la tarde, aunque hace mucho calor._

 _Con respecto a Hana-kun y a Ryo-kun, sabes que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando allí, por precaución dile a Takenori-san que duplique la intensidad de sus entrenamientos, ¡Ah! Y los de Kae-chan también. Perdón por responder a estas horas, es que tenía cosas que hacer, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho._

 _Espero que también te encuentres bien, aunque tengas que estar rodeado de todos ellos, prometo que iré a Hiroshima para verte durante las nacionales. Cuídate mucho."_

Mi ayuda en la cocina ya no fue necesaria desde el día de ayer, por lo que ahora duermo una hora más, sin embargo igual sentía cansancio.

\- Parece que no pudiste dormir bien anoche, Michiru - decía Dai-chan.

\- Esto... ¿Esto es otro sueño? - pensé - Dai... Dai-chan, ¡Hola! ¿Qué dices? Descansé durante toda la noche, descansé tanto que no tienes que hacer nada para que espabile - reí nerviosamente.

\- Okay... Si tú lo dices... - me miró con extrañeza - Oye... ven a desayunar con nosotros, estamos en aquella mesa - señaló donde se encontraban.

\- Está bien, iré enseguida - respondí.

Fui a servirme la ración del desayuno, sin darme cuenta codeé a la persona que se encontraba al lado mío.

\- Lo siento - pedí disculpas.

\- Vaya, alguien se cayó de la cama, pareces un mapache debido a tus ojeras - era Tetsuro-chan el que estaba hablando.

\- Cabeza de pollo desgr... - callé al ver su serio semblante - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería de suceder algo?

\- No lo sé, te ves raro... No pareces el de siempre.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando?... Nos conocimos hace menos de cuatro días y ya dices que no soy el de siempre - rio un poco.

\- Oye, oye, tal vez sea poco tiempo, pero en realidad me estás empezando a caer bien - callé un momento - Así que... ¿Lo que te pasa, tiene algo que ver con lo que me ibas a decir ayer?

\- ¿Huh? Ya te había hablado de eso, solo olvídalo, fue una tontería.

\- ¡Vamos suéltalo! Seguro no quieres decirlo porque soy una chica ¿no es cierto? Entonces... Imagina que tengo bigote o una barba o... tu peinado - los dos reímos en ese momento - ¡Ay qué miedo eso sería raro!

\- De verdad que eres extraña... más extraña que mi corte de cabello - al hablar, lo hizo esbozando su típica sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡Ese es el cabeza de pollo que conozco hace tres días! Oye... tal vez actúe como idiota o parezca idiota, pero no lo soy...

\- ¿Pareces? - interrumpió lo que iba a decir solo por eso.

\- ¡Ehem! ¡Estúpido! En realidad soy una persona muy buena, y si me necesitas sabes que... - observé a mi alrededor y noté que Kotaro-chan estaba entrando al comedor - ¡Ay mierda! - me escondí tras Tetsuro-chan y sostuve sus brazos - Como te decía - hablé despacio - sabes que tú puedes contar conmigo.

\- Será mejor que te vayas antes que este tipo te vea o mejor dicho me vea y luego a ti - dio media vuelta para estar frente a mí - Toma tu desayuno - me pasó el plato - y ve con tu equipo.

\- ¡Gracias! Tal vez eres un idiota, pero eres uno bueno.

\- ¡Que te vayas! Nadie quiere un escándalo en el comedor.

\- Okay, okay, ya voy - dije de mala gana - Actuando así, pareciera que no quisiese frenar su confesión, tal vez... haya malentendido lo que quiso decirme... - pensé.

Llegué junto a los chicos y me senté en medio de dos de ellos, me dispuse a comer cuando Ryu-chan dijo:

\- Nee-san... ¿Qué tanto hablabas con el capitán de Nekoma?

\- A nii-san no le gustará saber que te sostuviste de él... Por cierto - habló Yuu-kun - parecía que estabas escondiéndote de alguna persona.

Tragué saliva y por reflejo observé a Kei-chan, se notaba que no estaba interesado en la conversación, así que podía inventar cualquier excusa para salvarme el pellejo.

\- Nada, nada, que me pareció ver un insecto y me asusté - dije en tono intranquilo - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Coman rápido que dentro de unos minutos deben empezar sus estiramientos!

Se sentía raro, era la primera vez en tres días que desayunaba tranquila, Kotaro-chan me observaba porque estaba sentada entre Asahi-kun y Koushi-kun, pero no hizo algo fuera de lugar, solo saludó al equipo y se dispuso a comer.

\- Esto es extraño - pensé - ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

* * *

\- Buenos días, sensei - decía Yasufumi-san - parece que no pudo dormir bien.

\- Eh... es que yo... - me llevé la mano a la nuca - bueno...

\- Hahaha - rio jovialmente - cuida bien a los cuervos, ellos necesitan de una persona que los mantenga sanos - dicho esto, fue a otro banco a sentarse.

\- Empecemos la revisión - hablé - Veamos... el primer partido es... Ay no...

\- ¡Miiiiichiruuuu-chaaaaan! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí - Nosotros contra tu equipo - dijo - ¿Me deseas suerte, aunque tu equipo sea el que pierda?

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Nee-san? - dijeron Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan.

En realidad el día empezó mal y ahora iba peor, aunque yo había rechazado a Kotaro-chan, él seguía intentando estar conmigo y en algún momento debía explicárselo a los chicos, y ahora ya no podía escapar de esto.

\- Esta es la auscultación más incómoda de la vida - pensé - Ahora, puedes ponerte la playera Yuu-kun - sonreí al decir esto.

En sus ojos se notaba una gran decepción, lo mismo sucedió con Ryu-chan, una mezcla de enojo y desilusión parecía estar escrita en sus rostros.

\- Si hubiese sido Kyoko-senpai, seguro estarían llorando como niños chiquitos - pensé - No sé por qué se enojan conmigo, si no hice nada malo.

Kotaro-chan de nuevo me abrazó, el dúo de 2do año evitaba cruzar miradas conmigo, en verdad no me estaba sintiendo bien, no de salud, sino emocionalmente, empecé a pensar que mudarme a Karasuno fue una mala idea.

\- Me hubiese quedado en Kanagawa, al menos allí estaría mejor de lo que me encuentro ahora.

En un momento dado, Kotaro-chan parecía que iba a hacer un remate potente, pero todo fue un engaño, él realizó una finta.

\- ¿Lo hizo debido a la defensa de Kei-chan? - pensé.

\- Bokuto-san, huiste hace un momento ¿No? - oí decir a Keiji-kun.

\- No hui, ¡lo evadí! - gritaba - ¡Y excelentemente además! - miró hacia donde me encontraba - ¡No le creas, Michiru-chan!

\- Como si me importara, Kotaro-chan - pensé.

El partido fue realmente intenso, no quiero admitirlo, pero Kotaro-chan en verdad que es un buen jugador, sus remates son tan increíbles, además participó del torneo nacional, eso en verdad es asombroso, pero... Karasuno volvió a perder.

\- Espero que esto sirva para refrescar los ánimos - pensé mientras los veía alejarse - ¿En verdad hice mal al venir con mis padres? - suspiré.

\- ¡Michiru-san es grandiosa! - esa voz tan estridente retumbó el gimnasio - Los estiramientos de Kuroo-san hacen que me duela la espalda - se quejaba - pero los de usted incluso hicieron que creciera 1mm más.

\- ¡Ah! Pues, no es nada Lev-chan - mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas - Bueno... es mi trabajo...

\- ¡Leeeeeeev! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una de las santidades de Karasuno! - gritaba Tora-chan.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, pero sentía que debía agradecerle - decía.

Dos balones fueron a parar a sus espaldas, los lanzaron Mori-kun y Tetsuro-chan.

\- ¡Ustedes dos solo están haciendo el ridículo! - gritaba Mori-kun - Lo siento mucho, sensei - se disculpó.

\- ¡Lev! Ya verás cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, tu entrenamiento será mucho más intenso - decía Tetsuro-chan con malicia.

Reí debido a la gracia que me causaba la escena, me traía recuerdos de Takenori-san disculpándose por el comportamiento de Hana-kun en partidos oficiales. Observé a Tetsuro-chan jugar, él tampoco lo hacía mal, su defensa era perfecta.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Sho-chan regañó a Kei-chan por no aceptar practicar con esos dos, en realidad... Son jugadores de nivel nacional.

Los muchachos siguieron perdiendo y realizando sus penalizaciones hasta la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡Oye, Michiru! ¡Almuerza con nosotros! - decía Koushi-kun.

\- Gracias... yo... lo haré después - dije cabizbaja.

\- No importa, te veremos luego - dijo en un tono dulce.

Me dirigí para servir la comida a mi plato, cuando observé a la persona con la que deseaba hablar desde ayer.

\- Hola, Michiru - dijo - ¿Qué se siente despertar una hora más tarde que todas nosotras?

\- Yukie-san... necesito hablar un momento contigo...

* * *

 ***Manos arriba aquel que pensó que el beso con Daichi fue real***

 **¡Hey Hey Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Michiru de un momento a otro le da por decir barbaridades, así que perdónenla aquellas personas que no soportan el lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Primeramente agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, muchas, muchas gracias por comentar. También agradezco a todos aquellos que dieron follow a esta historia y que la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

 **Torres** **: ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo! Michiru no sabe en lo que se ha metido, Bokuto tampoco, ni Kuroo, ni Daichi, en realidad… Nadie lo sabe XD**

 **No te preocupes, pronto se sabrá lo que el capitán de Nekoma quiso decir o… ¿tal vez no? Yo también traje un pie, espera… no ese tipo de pie… *mal juego de palabras entre pie y pie***

 **Artemisx99** **: Así se hace, primero los estudios y luego el placer(** **?** **Gracias por darle tu amor al fic, si los lectores son felices, yo también lo soy. Esperaré fielmente tu review, también aparté una mesa para ti.**

 **Azunay** **: Bokuto no es nada sutil, pero igual es un amor de persona, a Akaashi se le debe hacer un altar, tratar de controlar a Bokuto no es cosa fácil XD. ¿Habrá harem? Huehuehue ok no.** **San Suga iluminó mi semana, espero que también haya hecho lo mismo con la tuya.**

 ***Escenas del próximo capítulo***

 **Ana: Ahora sí, ¡voy a poder hacerlo!**

 **Michiru: ¡Espera, no puedes, eso es hacer spoiler!**

 **Ana: Esto no es hacer spoiler, es como un adelanto… Hacer spoiler sería decir que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke Skywalker.**

 **Bokuto: ¡¿Darth Vader es el padre de Luke!?**

 **Michiru: ¿Qué haces aquí, Kotaro-chan? ¡AY, RAYOS! *Huye***

 **Bokuto: ¡Miiiiichiruuuu-chaaaaan! ¡No huyas de nuestro amor!** ***Va tras ella***

 **Ana:** **Demonios… Ya gastamos demasiadas páginas…**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Esto ya fue suficiente...

\- Yukie-san... necesito hablar un momento contigo...

\- Está bien, Michiru - habló - pero primero almorcemos, porque estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- ¡Ah! Eh... Sí - balbuceé.

Terminada nuestra comida, tomé su mano y la llevé a un lugar cercano al gimnasio para conversar a solas.

\- ¿De qué necesitas hablar, Michiru?

\- Es sobre Kotaro-chan. Él...

\- ¡Ah! Estás enamorada de Bokuto ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Bueno, si quieres salir con él, debes saber unas cuantas cosas, número uno - levantó el dedo índice - él me debe dinero, así que pídeselo y luego me lo vas a dar ¿Okay?

\- Pero... eso no es lo que...

\- Número dos - levantó el índice y ahora el dedo medio - él es una persona que suele tener altibajos emocionales, de un momento a otro pasa de ser el tipo de siempre a la reina del drama del volleyball.

Parece que aquí en Saitama, el tic en mi ceja aparecerá todos los días y gracias a Yukie-san ahora mismo estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

\- Número tres - estaba a punto de levantar los tres dedos cuando la interrumpí.

\- ¡Que no me gusta él! ¡Ya tengo novio! - exclamé molesta.

\- Ah... ¿Es ese tipo del Nekoma?

\- ¿Tetsuro-chan? ¡No!

\- Entonces tu capitán, ¿verdad?

\- No, él tampoco...

\- ¡El as de tu equipo! - exclamó.

\- Asahi-kun, menos... - aunque él me parece lindo... Esperen ¿qué acabo de decir? - Mi novio vive en Kanagawa... él no es de Miyagi.

\- ¡Ah! Espera... Tú... ¿llamaste a Bokuto... Kotaro-chan? Ya entiendo, él está enamorado de ti...

\- A eso quería llegar - hablé - Keiji-kun me dijo que sabrías sobre el tema, así que ya pregunto - tomé un poco de aire - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro?

\- Te explico - empezó con la historia - En primer año me uní al club de volleyball como asistente y conocí a Bokuto, debido a su singular carácter, nos llevamos bien y nos hicimos muy amigos.

Yo seguía escuchándola atentamente - Y luego... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Semanas después, me enteré que éramos vecinos y decidí solamente llamarlo Kotaro, porque lo veía como a un hermano pequeño, pero... él lo había tomado de otra manera.

\- Entonces... - interrumpí - Tú fuiste la primera persona de la que Kotaro-chan se enamora debido a eso ¿verdad?

\- Yo no fui la primera, supe que hubo otras antes que yo... y por lo que vi con el pasar del tiempo tampoco fui la última... - retomó lo que decía - su amor duró un día debido a que puse las cosas en claro, le di un buen golpe y seguí llamándolo Bokuto.

\- ¿Pero por qué él reacciona así?

\- Según me contaron, cuando era pequeño, su madre le había dicho que la persona indicada para él, sería aquella que lo llamara por su nombre de forma cariñosa - calló un instante - Muchas chicas del Fukurodani se aprovecharon de esto porque querían ligárselo, pero él parecía darse cuenta y no hacía caso.

\- Pero... ¿Es que no se puso a pensar que yo llamo a todas las personas por su nombre?

Yukie-san se levantó, pues estábamos sentadas en el suelo - Tal vez sí o tal vez no, lo único que puedo decirte es - puso su mano sobre mi hombro - te deseo la mejor de las suertes, yo sé que la necesitarás, a menos que lo golpees, eso siempre funciona - dicho esto, señaló hacia cierta dirección, sin embargo fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- ¡Michiruuu-chaaan! ¡Debemos volver al gimnasio! - Kotaro-chan se abrazó a mi espalda como lo hizo en mi sueño.

\- Okay, los dejo solos - sonrió Yukie-san y se largó a propósito.

\- Ay Dios... - pensé - Esto... Kotaro-chan p... podrías soltarme, acabo de terminar mi comida y creo que vomitaré - dije.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Michiru-chan! ¡Estarás bien si solo te mantienes a mi lado! ¡Yo te protegeré! - exclamaba él.

\- ¿Qué son esas frases? ¡Nosotros no estamos en un shonen barato, Kotaro-chan! - grité - Debo hacer algo, en verdad echaré todo mi almuerzo si esto continúa - pensé - ¡Kotaro-chan! ¡Suéltame en este instante o... - piensa, Michiru, piensa.. - este... nunca jamás dejaré que me abraces!

En ese mismo instante me soltó, sin embargo igual me tomó de la mano, para llegar juntos, según él nos separaremos al entrar al gimnasio y eso sería muy doloroso.

\- ¡Michiru-chan, deséame suerte! - de nuevo con sus abrazos.

\- Suerte, Kotaro-chan - dije - Aunque no la necesitarás porque eres un espléndido rematador - sonreí.

\- ¡Kyahooooooo! - exclamó él, dejando sordo a todo aquel que se encontraba dentro del gimnasio - ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Empecemos el partido! - estaba desafiando a todos los equipos con la mirada.

\- El as del Fukurodani sí que está encendido - habló Hitoka-senpai.

\- Al menos eso lo mantendrá ocupado durante el partido - observé de reojo a los chicos de Karasuno, Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan estaban furiosos por lo que hice - Creo que no debí decirle eso a Kotaro-chan - pensé.

Perdió Karasuno, como de costumbre, perdió Ubugawa, perdió Shinzen, perdió Nekoma... Okay, no todas las veces, excepto mi equipo, pero todos tenían un contraincante al que no podían vencer.

\- ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Soy el más fuerte! - exclamaba Kotaro-chan - ¡Todo fue gracias a ti, Michiru-chan! - avanzó rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que me encontraba y sosteniéndome por la cintura me elevaba en el aire.

\- ¡Kotaro-chan ya bájame! - forcejeaba yo - Es bueno que hayan ganado, pero ya bájame - decía - ¡Qué vergüenza todos nos están viendo! - pensaba mientras veía a los entrenadores reír y a los demás muchachos rabiar debido a las victorias del Fukurodani.

Era cierto, su equipo fue el ganador durante este día, pero el Karasuno iba poco a poco dejando de cometer aquellos errores del comienzo.

Correr bajo un sol extremadamente radiante ya no parecía tan saludable como pensé, debido a las altas temperaturas, ahora algunas que otras penalizaciones se realizarían en el gimnasio y estas eran las recepciones flotadas.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Hinata idiota, aprende a realizar las recepciones de una vez! - gritaba Tobio-kun.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño, Sho-chan? - hablé - La próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado - le apliqué a su barbilla un ungüento - mira, esto es para que te deje de doler, su efecto es tan bueno que hasta yo lo usé en uno de los combates en el cual resulté lesionada - dije.

\- M... M... ¡Muchas gracias, Michiru-san! - decía él en tono nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Akaashi! ¡Yo también quiero que Michiru-chan me sane las heridas! - había escuchado de la boca de Kotaro-chan.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a intentar hacerte daño, Kotaro-chan! - lo amenacé.

\- ¡Michiru-chan! Tú... tú... tú... ¿te preocupas por mí? - exclamó.

\- Eh... soy la oficial médico... es mi deber hacer eso... - hablé teniendo el tic en mi ceja.

\- Bokuto-san, enseguida tendremos otro partido, ya deje de molestar a Michiru-sensei - decía Keiji-kun totalmente cansado de las tonterías que hacía Kotaro-chan.

\- Espera un momento, Akaashi - volvió a abrazarme - ¡Ahora sí! ¡Juguemos!

\- Válgame - pensaba yo mientras noté cómo era observada por Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun, a ellos en verdad les molestó ver esa escena.

* * *

La tarde-noche transcurrió rápidamente, terminaron las prácticas y decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para ir a dormir, no tenía sueño, solo quería estar sola.

\- Michiru-san... ¿podría ayudarme con esto? - era Hitoka-senpai la que me dijo eso.

Ella señalaba dos canastos de ropa sucia, tomé el que contenía la mayor cantidad y nos propusimos a ir al cuarto de lavandería. Aunque la pila de ropa que llevaba Hitoka-senpai no era tan alta, ella no pudo fijarse hacia dónde iba y casi tropieza, sin embargo la mayoría de las prendas cayeron al suelo y decidí ayudar a levantarlas.

\- ¡Ah! Se te cayó esto... - el capitán del Ubugawa recogió algunas prendas ya que pasaba por ahí.

\- G... g... g... gra... - Hitoka-senpai se oía muy asustada.

\- ¡Masaki-chan! - lo palmeé en la espalda - Espero que estés realizando tus estiramientos matutinos, tu columna sigue algo tensa.

\- Sí, sensei, los realizo todas las mañanas, no se preocupe...

\- ¡Okay! Gracias por la ayuda ¡Nos vemos mañana! - exclamé.

\- No es nada. Nos vemos - dijo él.

\- Parecía asustada, senpai - hablé - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡No sé cómo puede hacer eso, Michiru-san!

\- ¿Hacer qué? - respondí confundida.

\- Como si no fuera nada, usted bromea con todos esos gigantes... A mí... a mí me dan algo de miedo...

\- Bueno, es que yo tengo experiencia en hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Hablar con gigantes? - preguntó alarmada.

\- Eh... Digamos que sí - dije - ¿Sabes por qué, senpai? Siempre me llevé mejor con los muchachos, son pocas las chicas con quienes he hablado.

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeé? - exclamó - ¿Y antes? ¿Nunca tuvo amigas, Michiru-san?

\- Pues... Desde siempre a mi me encantaron las peleas, mi madre decía que yo dejaba de llorar al ver películas de Bruce Lee - hablé - a edad temprana pedí a mis padres practicar artes marciales... Yo me enfrentaba a mucha gente, bastantes veces fueron aquellas en las que perdí, pero en verdad quería probar mi fuerza, había ocasiones en las que llegaba a casa toda magullada debido a las heridas, esto preocupaba mucho a mi madre, por eso puse un gran esfuerzo en mejorar mi técnica, progresé tanto que ya no me golpeban como antes y gracias a Dios, ella se sentía un poco más tranquila - Hitoka-senpai me escuchaba atentamente - Desafié a muchos chicos de diferentes institutos a lo largo de toda mi vida, las niñas me tenían miedo porque hacía eso y los muchachos se acercaban a mí para preguntar cómo es que yo era tan fuerte, no importa si tenía buenas calificaciones, los profesores me tachaban de maleante y buscapleitos, pero si dijera que no lo fui, estaría mintiendo.

Ahora Hitoka-senpai me estaba mirando con una expresión que derrochaba miedo, si daba un paso en falso sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a empezar a llorar.

\- P... pero... no te preocupes senpai... ya no hago eso... - aclaré mi voz - Gracias a mi senpai anterior yo pude hacer amigas... la asistente del Shohoku es una chica muy bonita que se llevaba bien tanto con las mujeres como con los hombres... Claro, ella no fue la primera chica con quien hablé, pero... fue muy importante para mí...

\- Entonces, ¿ella la convenció para que deje de pelear?

\- Yo no dejé de pelear, solo lo hago cuando es estrictamente necesario, además - callé un momento - yo... hice una promesa a una persona... - miré al horizonte y los recuerdos me invadieron.

 _'Michiru, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, al menos... hazlo por mí..._

 _Por favor... ya no pelees'._

Mientras hablábamos habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, nos despedimos, Hitoka-senpai fue a cenar y aunque pensé en dirigirme a los dormitorios, decidí ir a otra parte.

\- Este es el árbol donde hablé con Tetsuro-chan - pensé acariciando el tallo - Me recostaré un momento - sin darme cuenta dormí un buen rato y tuve un sueño extraño.

Me encontraba en el Shohoku, pero tenía puesto el uniforme del Karasuno, estaba monitoreando a los jugadores en la cancha de baseball, una persona se acerca a mí y dice

\- Muchiru, ¿qué haces vestida así? debemos ir al gimnasio, los chicos tendrán mañana un partido importante.

\- Senpai, yo... ¡Auch!... Oiga... ¡Auch! - sentí un dolor en la cabeza - Aya-senpai deje de golpearme con el harisen, prometo que ya no insinuaré que Ryo-kun y usted son pareja ¡Auch!

\- Michiru, qué bueno que solo dormías, llegué a pensar que te habías desmayado, por eso te inqué con esta rama ¿Por qué descansabas aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

Dai-chan me hablaba y yo solo podía tallarme los ojos, llegué incluso a pensar que eso fue un sueño dentro de otro - Debo dejar de ver Inception cada vez que la ponen en televisión - pensé, y decidí responder a su pregunta - No, Dai-chan, no estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno... pues... verás - le conté acerca de cómo comenzó lo de Kotaro-chan, la manera en la que Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun se comportaban conmigo, en verdad que empezaba a sentirme mal porque no comentaba esto con nadie y ya que él preguntaba acerca de la situación me propuse a decírsela.

\- Vaya, si yo sabía que eso podía hacerse - habló - Ya te hubiese pedido ser tu novio que juega volleyball en el Karasuno de Miyagi - dijo sonriendo.

\- No digas eso, Yui-san se enojará contigo - contesté.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Michimiya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

Masajeé mis sienes en señal de cansancio - Olvídalo... El punto es... - suspiré - Dai-chan, yo... cuando volvamos a Tohoku... dejaré el equipo de volleyball.

\- ¿Qué est... ¿Por qué har... Pero... ¡Michiru, no puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes abandonar al equipo así como así!

\- Daichi... ¿sucede algo?

Al ver llegar a Asahi-kun y a Koushi-kun la expresión de Dai-chan y la mía cambiaron drásticamente.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! Escuchen, Michiru abandonará el equipo cuando lleguemos del viaje.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad Michiru? - inquirió Koushi-kun, la preocupación se le notaba en el rostro.

Yo no respondí a su pregunta, torcí los labios en señal de "Eso sería una posibilidad", pero no contesté.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron ambos.

\- Oye... no te puedes ir... eres parte de nosotros, Michiru - decía Asahi-kun.

\- Es cierto el equipo... los muchachos... nosotros... nada volverá a ser igual si te vas - habló Koushi-kun.

\- Chicos... ya... déjenme en paz - dije despacio - lo he decidido, ahora iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Los tres hicieron una especie de barrera para que no pudiese dar paso alguno, si tomaba una fotografía en ese momento sería gracioso verla después, Dai-chan tenía una expresión desafiante, Koushi-kun una decidida y Asahi-kun parecía tener miedo, pero había fiereza en su mirada.

\- ¿En serio piensan que eso funcionará? ¿En serio piensan ustedes que podrán bloquearme? - dije con malicia - Yo podría derrotarlos de un solo golpe, así que ya sepárense, necesito ir a dormir y no quiero herir a nadie.

\- ¿Y luego qué, Michiru? Ahora dirás que eso no es cabello sino una peluca porque te quedaste calva debido a que entrenaste demasiado - se burló Dai-chan.

La sangre me hirvió en ese momento, fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a atacar, lo que dijo él fue la gota que colmó el vaso - Veamos si lo que te sucede ahora te parecerá gracioso, Dai-chan - apreté los puños, en realidad iba a golpearlos.

\- ¡Mira es el capitán de Fukurodani!

\- ¡Ay, mierda! ¿¡Dónde!? - giré para ver si era cierto.

\- ¡Asahi! ¡Ahora! - gritó Koushi-kun para que Asahi-kun me sostuviera de la misma manera en la que Kotaro-chan lo hizo por la mañana.

\- Vuelvo enseguida - decía Dai-chan y fue corriendo.

\- ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! - decía yo mientras pataleaba - ¡Te aprovechas porque soy 17 cm más baja que tú! ¡Asahi-kun! ¡Bájame ya! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! - exclamaba yo, mientras forcejeaba - por su actitud Asahi-kun parecía una persona débil, pero en verdad era muy fuerte.

\- Puedes soltarla, ya traje lo que necesitaba - dijo Dai-chan.

Asahi-kun me soltó y al tocar el suelo noté la presencia de Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan, los tres nos miramos, la tensión se podía sentir, yo los observaba como lo hacía con la gente a la que retaba a una pelea.

\- Mejor me voy - dijo Yuu-kun.

\- Yo también - Ryu-chan habló.

\- Oigan... si quieren reclamar algo, solo háganlo... Ya basta de todo esto...

\- ¡Nee-san! ¡Tú... estás engañando a nii-san!

\- ¡Eres una persona horrible! ¡Y además no nos contaste nada!

\- ¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto?

\- ¿Y luego quién vendrá? ¿El capitán del Nekoma?

\- ¿Por qué no solo lo rechazas y ya?

\- ¡Lo único que hiciste fue mentir!

\- ¡Fue suficiente! - grité, haciendo que todos me miraran estupefactos - ¡Yo nunca les pedí que cuiden de mí! ¡Ustedes, idiotas fueron los que decidieron eso! ¡Si quieren en verdad encargarse de una persona, entonces aunque comenta el peor de los pecados deben seguir estando con ella! ¡Él solo actúa conmigo de la manera en la que ustedes lo hacen con Kyoko-senpai! - callé un momento y observé que sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada - ¿Saben qué? ¿Qué pasaría si Kyoko-senpai los rechazara secamente? ¿Qué sucedería si ella les dijera que se mueran o los rechace cruelmente? - ellos solo miraron al suelo - ¡Ustedes llorarían como las niñas que son! ¡Como los cobardes que no pueden ponerse en el lugar de otras personas! - noté cómo Asahi-kun tragaba su saliva de lo sorprendido que estaba, Koushi-kun parecía querer intervenir, pero Dai-chan se lo impedía - ¿¡Acaso quieren que ese tipo, termine mal!? Si se ponen en su lugar, no es tan fácil, ¿cierto? ¡Si ahora mismo no los golpeo es porque en verdad no debo hacerlo! Como se darán cuenta, es lo que más deseo en este momento, Yuu-kun, yo podría vencerte solamente con mirarte feo, porque eres demasiado pequeño y Ryu-chan, puedo ver todas tus aberturas, pelear contigo es más fácil de lo que parece - terminó el griterío de mi parte - ¡Si me disculpan, iré a dormir, así que por favor ya déjenme en paz!

Creo que luego de eso intentaron hablarme, sin embargo no los escuché, estaba demasiado ofuscada, todas aquellas cosas que dije las tenía guardadas en el pecho y en cierta forma me sentía alivianada. Antes de dormir, observé la existencia de unos mensajes sin revisar en el móvil, el cansancio hacía mella en mí y decidí que mañana por la mañana iba a ser tiempo de leerlos.

* * *

*Escena eliminada*

¿Y luego qué, Michiru? Ahora dirás que eso no es cabello sino una peluca porque te quedaste calva debido a que entrenaste demasiado – se burló Daichi.

Espera un momento… Si Michiru es como Saitama – decía Suga – Entonces… ¿Bokuto sería Genos?

¿Porque él la sigue a todos lados? – rio Asahi – Si Genos debería ser alguien, entonces voto por Kageyama, sus voces se parecen.

Solo imagínense… Michiru con el traje de Saitama – imagen formada en sus cabezas junto con un fondo musical.

*Tatakau Heroooooooooo*

EH… - Michiru mirando al frente - ¿Ya puedo ir a dormir?

*Kodoku na herooooooooooo*

* * *

 ***Sonidos de claxon***

 **Hello… It´s me… *imitando a Adele***

 **¡Muy Buenas a todos!** **¿Cómo les ha tratado la semana?**

 **Este capítulo fue, hasta ahora, el más largo del fic y me tomó solo tres meses hacerlo(?**

 **Nah… Mentira…**

 **Lo que no es mentira será lo que diré ahora mismo: Me ausentaré durante 3 semanas, tengo pruebas en la universidad, les aviso porque no me gustaría dejarlos abandonados y sin saber qué paso conmigo, pero les prometo que cuando vuelva, en esa misma semana habrá doble capítulo, tal vez triple...**

 **Ahora sí, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, muchas, muchas gracias por comentar. También agradezco a todos aquellos que dieron follow a esta historia y a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos. (Gracias por el apoyo y las personas nuevas que siguen esta historia, les digo que no van a arrepentirse).**

 **Inception es una película dirigida por Christopher Nolan y trata el tema de los sueños, aquellos que todavía no la vieron, deberían, es muy buena. (Se utilizan mucho los cláxones ahí).**

 **Lo de la escena eliminada es una referencia a un manga titulado One Punch Man, que tiene como protagonistas a Saitama y a Genos, el primero es una persona que entrenó tanto, al punto de perder todo el cabello y derrotar de un solo golpe a sus enemigos, de ahí el chiste de Michiru, y el segundo es un cyborg que Saitama toma como alumno. Veánlo, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Guest/Torres/Ivania** **: Esa era la intención, dejar sin tono de marcado a las personas, no eres la única en soñar con la locomotora Thomas, en mi casa, a mis hermanos y a mí nos sucedió un par de veces, pero sobrevivimos ok no ¿Guerra de capitanes? ¿Quién sabe? *cara perv* En realidad Michiru se quedará sola… junto con un gato, un búho, un cuervo y un mono(?**

 ***Le da dinero* Compra pie y refrescos que tengo tres mesas puestas y no hay comida.**

 **Artemisx99** **: Perdón por ilusionarte con lo de Daichi, pero es que, al igual que Michiru, cada que Inception está en la tv, debo verla(? .** **No importa si llegas tarde, lo importante es que te gustó el fic y lo disfrutaste, Michiru no huye del amor, sino de Bokuto, pero pronto dejará de hacerlo (pues Bokuto logrará atraparla y ya no podrá escapar)**

 **Azunay** **: Es que debía desquitarme con alguien y pues vi a Lev y ahí surgió su entrenamiento triplicado XD** **, por eso es que yo vivo sin la maldición del stress, las malas palabras las digo todos los días(** **?** **San Suga no fue malo, solo quiso que hagas un pequeño sacrificio, perdónalo y espero que siga iluminando tu semana.**

 **Como estaré ausente aquí les traigo...**

 ***Escenas del próximo capítulo***

 **…**

 **Sé lo que se siente... cuando una persona a la que quisiste mucho, te... rompe el corazón... yo no deseo que él sufra lo mismo...**

 **…**

 **Bokuto-san, preste atención al partido.**

 **…**

 **Llevó su mano al lugar en el que se encontraba la mía y la sujetó fuertemente durante unos segundos.**

 **…**

 **Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: ¿Puedo salir a jugar?

Dormí demasiado temprano y por esa razón desperté al amanecer.

\- Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacía una caminata matutina - dije mientras me desperezaba - Iré a trotar un momento - revisé el móvil - ¿Tres mensajes? Es cierto, no los leí... En verdad, ayer no me interesó nada más que dormir... Luego de hablar con los muchachos vine aquí... - pensé - Debería disculparme con ellos, casi los golpeo y además llamé enano a Yuu-kun - suspiré - pero primero, disfrutaré de la brisa mañanera.

El Shinzen es bastante extenso, había pocas probabilidades de encontrarme con alguno de los chicos, sin embargo al apenas empezar mi caminata mi gran suerte hizo que me topara con ciertas personas, de las cuales solo una me parecía poco agradable.

\- ¡Michiru-san! ¡Nunca la vi despertar a estas horas! ¿Correrá con nosotros?

\- ¿Sho-chan? - hablé - ¿Con quién más te encuen... - Ay no...

Tetsuro-chan se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Sho-chan acompañado por Lev-chan.

\- Mira, mira, mira, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? La sensei se levanta temprano por primera vez en su vida.

\- Tarado - dije - Que nunca me hayas visto porque en realidad tú eres el que despierta tarde, no significa que yo no madrugue.

Él y yo cruzamos miradas, al hacerlo sonreíamos maliciosamente, pudimos darnos cuenta la manera en la que nuestros kouhais nos observaban, ambos parecían creer que una pelea sería iniciada por nosotros.

\- M... Michiru-san p... por favor no golpee a K... Kuroo-san - balbuceaba Sho-chan - t... tenemos partidos contra Nekoma luego - decía nerviosamente.

\- Ustedes dos juntos dan más miedo que Yaku-san - decía en tono nervioso Lev-chan - si... si quieren pelear... luego... v... veremos quién es el m... m... mejor.

\- No hace falta una disputa para determinar quién es mejor - hablé - A este sujeto - señalé a Tetsuro-chan - puedo matarlo solo con la mirada - lo observé y sonreí.

\- Pues, entonces necesitaremos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo - habló y se acercó hasta estar totalmente frente a mí - porque ya sabemos quién es el mejor en el volleyball.

\- Vaya, en verdad es alto - pensé al ver cómo él me miraba desde arriba y yo solo lo alcanzaba hasta el pecho - Escúchame bien, tal vez Karasuno no sea tan bueno como Nekoma, pero en resistencia somos mejores.

\- ¿Ah sí?... - dijo Tetsuro-chan.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa - Te apuesto a que Sho-chan tiene mayor resistencia que Lev-chan y ganará en una carrera contra él - lo miré de forma desafiante.

\- ¿Este pequeñito? ¿Contra Lev? Debes estar bromeando... Por qué no lo intentamos, ya que estás tan segura...

\- ¿Ah sí? - dije yo.

\- ¡Sí! - habló él.

Llamamos a nuestros respectivos kouhais en tono amenazante y los obligamos a tener una especie de maratón que consistía en recorrer toda la preparatoria, aquel que no moría en el intento, ganaba.

\- ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! - gritamos y observamos cómo ambos corrieron tan rápido que desaparecieron de nuestro campo de visión.

Los vi difundirse en el horizonte, no me estaba moviendo del lugar en el que me encontraba, Tetsuro-chan palmeó mi espalda y dijo:

\- Oye... ¿A qué viniste? ¿No ibas a realizar una caminata mañanera? Pues ven, no te quedes parada.

Lo miré al rostro, todavía tenía algo del mal genio de anoche - Si vine aquí fue para trotar y no para ver tu fea cara, imbécil.

\- Tranquila, tonta - me tomó del hombro - ¿Por qué la mala actitud? Ya me había dicho Sawamura que no estabas de buenas, pero tampoco pensé que fuera para tanto.

\- ¿Dai-chan dijo qué? - pregunté - ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Acaso entre ustedes hablan sobre mí o algo así?

\- No pienses que todo gira alrededor tuyo - habló - Me pareció extraño no verte anoche en el gimnasio, por eso pregunté a tu capitán acerca de tu paradero - calló durante un instante - A Bokuto también lo preocupaste, se sintió desilusionado al no encontrarte durante nuestra práctica, preguntó a las asistentes de su equipo y ellas le respondieron que estabas dormida - esbozó su característica sonrisa - incluso quiso ir a despertarte, pero tus compañeros lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Ah!... Vaya, solo porque no estuve una noche todo el mundo se puso de cabeza - dije - Fue mejor así, en verdad ustedes no querían ver la manera en la que me comporté anoche.

En ese instante ambos empezamos a caminar lentamente, mientras lo hacíamos, Tetsuro-chan bromeaba acerca del comportamiento de Kotaro-chan conmigo, unos minutos después guardó silencio un momento y preguntó:

\- Y... hablando de todo esto... - suspiró - ¿A ti... a ti te gusta Bokuto?

\- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esa pregunta? - pensé - No, Kotaro-chan no me gusta - callé - pero eso no quiere decir que él me desagrade.

\- Espera... ¿Él te agrada?... - preguntó teniendo una mueca de confusión.

\- Es decir... Él no es una mala persona, pienso que es un poco, bueno... más de eso... no sé cómo decirlo... eh... ¿inocente?

Tetsuro-chan levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza - ¿Inocente? - preguntó - Él tiene una mente simple, eso sí... pero... ¿Inocente?

\- Mira... te lo pondré de esta manera, digamos que el corazón de Kotaro-chan es tan puro, que podría subir a la nube voladora junto con Son Goku... ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

\- Tus ejemplos son extraños, pero los comprendo - habló mientras tenía media sonrisa esbozada - Pero... si piensas que su actitud es así, no sería más fácil terminar con todo esto, ponerle un alto - pensó un momento - Eres artista marcial ¿No sería más fácil decirle que te deje en paz mediante los golpes?

Lancé un largo suspiro debido a lo que dijo - Yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo golpearlo... El cariño que él siente hacia mí, es algo parecido a la ilusión de un niño - miré al suelo - Siento como si formara una imagen idealizada de mí... Si lo rechazara cruelmente... le rompería el corazón - mi voz empezó a agrietarse - yo sé lo que se siente... cuando una persona a la que quisiste mucho, te... te rompe el corazón... yo no deseo que él sufra lo mismo...

Tetsuro-chan deseó proferir algunas palabras, pero al parecer ninguna pudo salir de sus labios, en un momento quiso hablar, sin embargo lo interrumpí diciendo:

\- Además... yo hice una promesa a alguien... no debo pelear contra cualquiera...

\- ¿Tú... ya no peleas?

\- No... bueno... sí... - recordé mis palabras a Hitoka-senpai - solo cuando es estrictamente necesario - reí - Es gracioso porque la persona a la que se lo prometí durante un tiempo estaba metida en muchas peleas, no sé cómo sobrevivió a eso su estilo de lucha es una porquería.

\- Entonces... Tu novio debe ser una persona muy influyente en ti... Si un artista marcial deja de pelear debido a que se lo pidieron... debe ser alguien importante aquel que se lo haya dicho...

\- E... espera... cómo supiste que...

\- Ese tipo de promesas no se las haces a tu madre o a una amiga... - rio - Tu novio debe ser un santo o una especie de Buda, mira que aguantarte todos los días, seguro no es tarea fácil...

\- ¡Idiota! - hablé - ¡Él no es de Karasuno! ¡Él vive en otra prefectura!

\- ¡Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas, por esa razón todavía sigue vivo - sonrió - ¿Se mudó porque lo atormentabas?

Suspiré para poder calmarme - No... Antes de venir a Miyagi, yo vivía en Kanagawa, él es de esa prefectura y ahí lo conocí ¡Así que deja de decir tonterías!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kanagawa? ¿A qué preparatoria ibas?

\- No... Yo iba al Shohoku, al igual que él...

\- Shohoku... Shohoku... Shohoku... - pensó - ¿No es esa una de las preparatorias que irán a las nacionales?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamé - Vaya, conque lees los periódicos...

\- Son de Kanto, ahí vivo yo, por si no lo sabes hay algo llamado noticiario - sonrió - Debe enorgullecerle saber que la preparatoria a la que va irá a Hiroshima para jugar el campeonato nacional.

\- De hecho sí... Él es parte del equipo de baloncesto... Lo menos que debe sentir es orgullo.

\- ¿Él está en el equipo? ¿Él equipo donde todos los miembros tienen cara de maleantes?

\- ¡Uy! ¡Y los de Nekoma parecen ángeles!

\- ¡Tarada! - bufó - ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

\- Ese tipo merece un altar en un templo - se carcajeó.

\- ¡Estúpido! - le di un coscorrón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Tonta, eso dolió! ¡Dijiste que ya no golpeabas a la gente!

\- Solo a los que no se lo merecen...

\- Ya en serio... ¿Quién es? - decía mientras se acariciaba la cabeza debido al golpe.

\- Pues, adivina... - dije maliciosamente.

\- Veamos... Shohoku es el del uniforme rojo ¿no es cierto?

\- Sip...

\- Hmmm... Es... ¿Es ese tipo pelirrojo con cabeza de monje?

\- ¿Hana-kun? ¡Por Dios no! - grité - ¿Piensas que soy pedófila o qué? ¡Al chico le llevo dos años!

\- ¿Ese tipo está en primero? - habló confuso - Okay, okay... Es... ese tipo de cabello parecido a un erizo...

\- ¡Ese no es del Shohoku! ¡Akira-kun es del Ryonan! ¡El uniforme es rojo no azul!

\- Espera... ¿Qué número es el santo con quien sales?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, debe ser algún tipo de santo o en su vida anterior fue Buda... - ¡Auch! - gritó - ¡Deja de golpearme!

\- Eso te lo estás ganando por idiota - saqué mi lengua en señal de burla - Su dorsal es el número 14 ¿Ya tienes idea?

\- Entonces... - chasqueó los dedos - ¡Ese tipo bronceado que parece un anciano!

\- Eres igual de tarado que Hana-kun - dije - ¡Shinichi-san es del Kainan! ¡Y él es el número 4!

\- ¿Qué posición juega? - inquirió.

\- Es el escolta, te explicaré su posición, así ya no vuelves a confundirte, su especialidad son los triples, a ver si ahora le atinas.

\- Triplista... - decía con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Oh! - los abrió - ¿Tiene una cicatriz aquí? - habló señalando el lado izquierdo de su barbilla - y creo que tiene el cabello castaño.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te mereces un premio! - ironicé.

\- ¿Así que a Hisashi Mitsui hay que nombrarlo hombre del año? - rio.

\- ¿Cómo es que... Pero... ¿Tú lo conoces?

\- Hmmm, hace poco el equipo fue a Kanagawa por partidos de práctica, recuerdo haberme perdido en la ciudad, él fue buena gente, me dio la dirección correcta y gracias a eso pude llegar al gimnasio.

\- ¿Pero... cómo te extraviaste? ¿Lo hiciste junto al equipo?

\- No... En realidad - se rascó la mejilla - seguí a una chica bonita y... - calló un instante - bueno... eh...

\- No hace falta que me lo cuentes - dije teniendo el tic en mi ceja - ¿Ya respondí a tus preguntas? - indagué.

Él se detuvo y agarró mi hombro para que también yo lo haga, cuando estuvimos frente a frente sus dos manos sostuvieron mis antebrazos, me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo... - musitó.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - dije tratando de calmarme para no zafarme y golpearlo.

\- Quisiera decirte una cosa... Es... es lo que quería decirte bajo el árbol el otro día...

\- Ay Dios... - pensé - No lo hagas, no lo digas, Tetsuro-chan - hablé.

\- ¿Qué? Si todavía no sabes lo que diré... - me observó molesto - No me interrumpas - suspiró - A mí me gustaría que tú...

No quería escucharlo, tenía mucho miedo y me sentía harto nerviosa, sin embargo lo que profirió no fue lo que había pensado que diría.

\- Si llegas a mudarte - dijo sonriendo - Me gustaría que te unas al Nekoma, no es necesario que seas parte del equipo de volleyball, con tal de quedarte ahí está bien - me soltó.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que decía, el tonto de Tetsuro-chan quería que forme parte de la preparatoria donde asiste, no podía creer eso.

\- Si eres buena estudiante, puede que estemos en la misma clase, podría acompañarte hasta tu casa, también puedes ayudar al equipo de vez en cuando, tal vez así les caiga bien a tus padres y nos den permiso para ir juntos los fines de semana a Kanagawa, total... queda cerca.

\- P... p... ¿Por qué?

\- Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy alguien amable... al observar cómo actuabas noté que eras nueva en el Karasuno, al comienzo cuando nos llevábamos mal y dijiste que tenías novio, llegué a pensar que Sawamura lo era, sin embargo cuando te vi sentada bajo aquel árbol, supe que era otra persona...

\- Oye... ¿Estuviste acosándome o algo por el estilo? - lo interrumpí.

\- Déjame acabar... Esto sonará estúpido, pero... aunque te conozca muy poco, en realidad ya te considero una amiga... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Solo soy un buen observador y aprendí de uno de los mejores...

\- ¿Estará hablando de Kenma-chan? - pensé - ¿Tú... en verdad harías eso por mí? - dije con voz temblorosa.

\- Un cabeza de gallo como yo haría lo que fuese por una cabeza de dango como tú - sonrió.

Al terminar de decir esto, salté y lo abracé de la felicidad, él también me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, era la primera vez en toda la semana que me sentía así de contenta.

Tetsuro-chan puede ser un tonto, idiota, puede llegar a ser tan molesto que den ganas de golpearlo infinitamente, pero es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - dejé de abrazarlo - En verdad eres alguien amable cuando te lo propones - guardé silencio - Perdón por llamarte cabeza de gallo la primera vez que nos vimos... Tetsuro-chan - sonreí.

El rio un momento y dijo - No te preocupes, Michiru, pero iremos a Kanagawa con la condición de que me presentes a chicas bonitas.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - hice el saludo militar - Debería dejar que conozca a Aya-senpai o a Haru-chan, esa será mi venganza contra Hana-kun y Ryo-kun - pensé.

Juntos avanzamos hasta llegar a cierto lugar en el que se encontraban tirados Sho-chan y Lev-chan, los despertamos a puntapiés y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios.

\- ¡Es bueno que Michiru-san y Kuroo-san ya no estén enojados! - decía Lev-chan - ¡Sus expresiones son diferentes ahora!

\- Es cierto, ella tenía un gesto parecido al de Tanaka-san cuando nos conoció a Kageyama y a mí - habló Sho-chan - ahora se la ve más tranquila.

Solo sonreí como respuesta a lo que dijeron, esa iniciativa de Tetsuro-chan me alegró el día y la brisa mañanera solo mejoró la situación.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente y al fin esta semana empieza a cambiar para bien - al pensar esto miré al cielo - Espero que siga así.

Llegué a la habitación y la hallé vacía, ya que me encontraba sola, me dispuse a leer los mensajes de anoche.

\- Veamos... - dije - Mira... dos son de mi madre... los leeré...

 _"Masaru... hoy volveré más tarde de lo usual, dejé carne en el congelador, así cocinas algo, hay dinero en uno de los cajones del mueble que se encuentra cerca del baño por si necesitas alguna otra cosa. Besos"._

\- Pero... este es un mensaje para mi padre... - pensé - Ay Dios, esta mujer... - leí el siguiente que me había enviado.

 _"Lo siento Michiru, eso era para tu padre, estos aparatos del diablo hacen lo que quieren. Duerme bien"._

Solo reí debido a lo que ella dijo - Aparatos del diablo... - carcajeé hasta que se me salieron las lágrimas - Ay, no puedo con esto... - me las limpié y decidí revisar el mensaje sobrante.

 _"Buenas... no sé por qué me dijiste lo del entrenamiento de esos tres idiotas, pero Akagi aceptó y agregó otras tareas como limpiar el gimnasio o lustrar los balones, lo único malo es que yo debo supervisarlos por ser el senpai... Desgraciado..._

 _¡Ah! Y no es necesario que vayas a Hiroshima si es que no vives cerca, en caso que puedas, me haría muy feliz verte por ahí. Cuídate mucho"._

Fue una suerte que hace unos minutos las chicas se hayan ido a la cocina, no las iba a dejar verme con este sonrojo, esperé a que parase y decidí ir también a ayudar, apenas llegué tuve la misión de cocinar onigiris.

\- Lo bueno de esto es que no me hayan pedido hacer otra cosa - pensé mientras los moldeaba - Cocino como la mierda - reí.

La bandeja donde se encontraba la comida que preparé la saqué al comedor, para que pueda airearse un poco, vi a Kotaro-chan entrar por la puerta y lo saludé.

\- ¡Buenos días, Kotaro-chan! - dije sonriendo - ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? - me paré de puntillas y revolví sus cabellos - Debo volver a la cocina ¡Nos vemos después! - noté la forma en la que quedó paralizado, teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

Poco a poco iban llegando los muchachos a desayunar, al escuchar bastante barullo supuse que se trataba del Karasuno, salí de la cocina para poder alcanzarlos y así hablar con ellos, a punto de sentarse estaban cuando llegué a decirles:

\- ¡Chicos, perdónenme por lo de anoche! - me disculpé con una reverencia - Casi los golpeo y además... llamé enano a Yuu-kun ¡Discúlpenme, por favor!

Solamente los que estuvieron involucrados en ese asunto pudieron entender de qué iba todo en ese momento, los demás miraban con cara de "¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

\- No te preocupes, Michiru - habló Koushi-kun - si ibas a golpear a alguien ese debería ser Daichi, él fue quien te provocó - sonrió.

\- ¡Suga! ¡No le des ideas! - gritó Dai-chan asustado.

\- Nosotros somos los que te debemos una disculpa, nee-san - decía Yuu-kun mientras Ryu-chan asentía - en verdad nos comportamos como los idiotas que somos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ha sucedido? - preguntó Chikara-kun.

\- Nada, nada, mejor sentémonos a comer - dije sonriendo.

Unos minutos luego de esto, vi entrar al comedor a Tetsuro-chan acompañado de Kotaro-chan - Esperen... Kotaro-chan estaba aquí hace rato... ¿Por qué volvió? - pensé mientras masticaba, volteé la mirada - ¿Qué harán ahora esos dos? Espero que no sea nada malo - dije al observar a Ryu-chan y a Yuu-kun levantándose rápidamente de sus asientos. Ellos se dirigieron a Kotaro-chan, yo estaba a punto de ir a parar lo que sea que iban a hacer, sin embargo me sorprendió, y creo que no solo a mí, ver como hacían una reverencia al capitán del Fukurodani.

\- ¡Durante esta semana pondremos a nee-san a tu cuidado! - exclamaron - ¡Encárgate de Michiru-san!

Mientras observaba esta escena, la comida casi se atora en mi garganta, golpeé mi pecho fuertemente para que esto no pasase.

\- ¡Michiru, ten cuidado! - decía Asahi-kun con miedo.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo haré! ¡Confíen en mí! - habló Kotaro-chan, él me observó completamente sonrojado - ¡Michiru-chan, yo...

\- Sensei, dentro de un momento debe ir al gimnasio - habló el entrenador del Shinzen.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - salté del lugar en el que me encontraba - ¡Ahora salgo! - caminé rápidamente hacia la salida - ¡Vamos, apúrense! - exclamé - ¡Los partidos no se jugarán solos!

\- Tarada - oí que Tetsuro-chan había dicho, esbozando su característica sonrisa.

* * *

\- Oye... al escolta del Shohoku no le gustará saber que todos los días inspeccionas a personas a las que les falta las camisetas ¿No es así?

\- Tetsuro-chan, haz un poco más de silencio, no puedo sentir tu ritmo cardíaco... - palmé su zona abdominal - ¿Sabes qué sería gracioso? - pregunté - Golpearte aquí hasta que tu corazón deje de latir - mi expresión cambió a una agresiva.

Las peleas entre Tetsuro-chan y yo nunca acabarán, digamos que eso es lo que le da sabor a nuestra amistad, que comenzó hace unas horas. Él tiene una personalidad aun más retorcida que la de Kei-chan y yo, que actúo de manera efusiva, lo confronto con la mirada al estilo Ryu-chan.

Ambos empezamos a reír - Ponte tu playera, idiota, debo examinar a los demás equipos, además, no quieres perder de nuevo contra Kotaro-chan ¿eh?

\- ¿Esa lechuza molesta? - decía mientras se acomodaba la camiseta - Piensa que es lo mejor solo porque remata con gran potencia - suspiró - No todo en el volleyball son remates...

\- Ya, ya, estás ralentizando mi trabajo, vamos, circula - movía mis manos en señal de despido.

\- Si sigues así, no te llevaré a Kanagawa - sonrió.

\- Muérete, yo no te presentaré a chicas bonitas - saqué la lengua.

\- ¡Kuroo! ¡Deja de molestar a Michiru-chan! - exclamó Kotaro-chan.

\- Bokuto-san, preste atención al partido - habló Keiji-kun, sin embargo un balón fue a parar al rostro de Kotaro-chan e hizo sangrar su nariz.

Lo observé todo como si sucediera en cámara lenta, la indiferencia de Keiji-kun, el susto de Asahi-kun, quien hizo el servicio, la expresión de Kotaro-chan cuando empezó su sangrado.

\- ¡Demonios, Kotaro-chan! - fui a auxiliarlo - Maldita sea, interésate en el juego - suspiré - Ven, siéntate un momento al lado mío.

\- ¿Oh? - fue lo único que dijo pues se había quedado de piedra.

\- ¡Muévete, muévete! - hablé mientras Tatsuki-chan lo empujaba hacia el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Él y yo observábamos el partido, se notaba su impaciencia por jugar, pero por un capricho suyo no iba a dejar que le suceda algo peor.

\- ¿Ya puedo salir a jugar, Michiru-chan? ¿Ya puedo salir a jugar, Michiru-chan? ¿Ya puedo salir a jugar, Michiru-chan? ¿Ya puedo salir a jugar, Michiru-chan? - repetía constantemente.

\- ¡No! ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo harás después del descanso! - exclamé.

\- ¡Michiru-chan, eres muy estricta conmigo! - cruzó los brazos - De seguro no actuarías así si es que Kuroo o Sawamura te lo dijeran - torció sus labios, hizo un pequeño puchero y volteó para no verme.

\- Idiota - mascullé - Oye... - observé que el sangrado había vuelto - ¡Rayos! Kotaro-chan, voltéate.

\- ¿Eh? - volvió a posar su mirada en mí y en ese momento aproveché para limpiarlo.

Suspiré - Kotaro-chan... no vuelvas a hacer esto... En realidad me preocupas mucho y no sé qué haría si algo te llegara a pasar - lo miré directamente a los ojos, cuya coloración dorada parecía analizar todos mis defectos y virtudes, su rostro empezaba a tomar una coloración rojiza - La próxima vez... ten más cuidado... por favor... - higienicé completamente la zona del labio superior, tomé unos cuantos pañuelos desechables y cubrí sus fosas nasales - Sostenlos hasta que pase el sangrado - dicho esto, poco a poco llevó su mano al lugar en el que se encontraba la mía, cerca de su tabique, y la sujetó fuertemente durante unos segundos, lentamente la moví y nuestros dedos dejaron de estar entrelazados, permitiendo que él presione los tisúes en el lugar donde se produjo el sangrado, en ese momento aparté la vista de su rostro, ya no podía seguir viéndolo... yo también sentía las mejillas arder.

En silencio ambos seguimos observando el partido, estaba totalmente concentrada en él, en un momento dado Kotaro-chan habló conmigo.

\- Michiru-chan... en verdad... tú eres una chica increíble...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Kotaro-chan? Lo siento, no pude escucharte - hablé.

\- No... No dije nada... - dijo en un tono de voz bajo - No te preocupes, no fue importante...

* * *

 **Ya llegó por quien lloraban… Ok no**

 **¡Holaaaaa! ¡Terminaron las pruebas de la universidad y aquí estoy!** **¿Cómo están ustedes?**

 **Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya no sé qué decirles…**

 **En el capítulo anterior Michiru tomó la decisión de abandonar el equipo de volleyball debido a los problemas, más bien Bokuto, que este le ocasionaba, fue algo un poco aburrido… Lo sé… pero, aunque este fic sea de humor, desde hace unos cuantos caps quería hacer entender a la gente cómo se sentía y, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, aprecia mucho al capitán de Fukurodani como para rechazarlo de la forma en la que Tanaka, Nishinoya y Kuroo le dijeron que lo hiciera.**

 **Mientras tanto en este cap es Kuroo quien parecía entender cómo ella se sentía y para animarla le propone ese trato mientras caminaban, al fin y al cabo esos dos terminaron siendo "The best bros in the world", aunque tal vez Kuroo quiera algo más, ¿quién sabe?**

 **Sin m** **ás preámbulos a** **gradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, muchas, muchas gracias por comentar. También agradezco a todos aquellos que dieron follow a esta historia y a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

 **Ivania Torres** **: ¡Sí!** **Debía haber una razón para que Bokuto se comporte así, es un mente simple, sí, pero eso no significa que no haya una razón detrás de todo lo que haga él.**

 ***Come el pie* sdhksdhjdhjkdaj *Traga* Lo siento es que hablo con la boca llena, no me volveré a demorar, no te preocupes por eso.**

 **Guest** **: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Ya, ya, prometo que no lo volveré a dejar pausado. ¡Gracias por desearme suerte! ¡Los pasé de milagro!(** **?** ***Le da un pedazo de pie* come, que hay pie para todos.**

 ***Escenas del próximo capítulo***

 **Ana: ¡Hola soy Goku! Esperen un momento… ¡Michiru, trajiste los avances equivocados!**

 **Michiru: Ay, lo siento.**

 ***En otro anime***

 **Goku: Bulmaaaa, ¿Conocemos a alguien llamada Michiru?**

 **Bulma: ¿Qué?**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

\- ¡Hey Hey Heeeeey! - exclamaba él teniendo un tono de voz nasal debido al gran pedazo de algodón en su nariz - ¡Miiiiiiiichiru-chaaaaaan! - corrió a abrazarme - ¡Gracias a ti estoy bien! ¡Ganamos este set! ¡Kyahooooo!

Sus demostraciones de afecto ya no me parecían molestas, en realidad, estaban empezando a agradarme, pero eso no significa que Kotaro-chan me guste, pienso que su cariño no me fastidiaba gracias a la noticia que me había dado Tetsuro-chan.

Soy una buena estudiante, así que creo poder estar en el mismo curso que ese idiota, no formaré parte del club de volleyball, claro, esa sería una segunda opción si es que el de karate no me acepta como un miembro, solo pensar en ir a Kanagawa y volverlo a ver... hace que me sienta feliz... Lo que estoy diciendo es una suposición, ni si quiera sé a qué prefectura nos mudaremos después.

Correspondí al gesto de Kotaro-chan rodeándolo con mis brazos - No es nada, Kotaro-chan, pero la próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado - sonreí.

Sus ojos parecían no dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, ambos nos estábamos abrazando, yo no lo empujaba o gritaba o no le decía que me iba a asfixiar, solo le estaba demostrando una sincera felicidad.

\- Kotaro-chan, debes ir a ducharte - hablé - Ya podrás jugar más tarde.

\- No quiero soltarte, Michiru-chan, es la primera vez que me abrazas así de fuerte - decía.

\- Esto... yo... - balbuceé, pues era cierto, nunca lo había abrazado así y temo que hice mal en hacerlo.

\- Oye... El escolta del Shohoku se enojará contigo - habló Tetsuro-chan - Recuerda que él es el principal y no esta lechuza molesta - sonrió.

\- ¡Kuroo! - exclamó Kotaro-chan - ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Tú solo estás celoso porque no pudiste ligar con ella! - sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Cuando Kotaro-chan terminó de provocar a Tetsuro-chan me sorprendí al ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del capitán de Nekoma. Antes de que una especie de discusión entre esos dos empiece decidí interferir poniéndome en medio de ellos.

\- Bueno, ya... Tetsuro-chan, vamos, debes estar con tu equipo haciendo las recepciones flotadas y tú, Kotaro-chan, ve a ducharte - los miré agresivamente - Vayan, vayan, que están estorbando - movía las manos como si espantara pájaros - Shu, shu - decía.

Ambos solo refunfuñaron y fueron a hacer lo que les había dicho, los demás miembros del Fukurodani ya se habían ido y dejado a Kotaro-chan, pues se dieron por vencidos en hacer que se comporte como una persona normal. Por otra parte el equipo de Tetsuro-chan había perdido contra el Shinzen y eso significaba realizar las penalizaciones.

\- El Karasuno no es el único que pierde hasta el equipo de Tetsuro-chan lo hace - suspiré - Solo que no tan seguidamente.

Mi equipo volvió de su penalización, Kyoko-senpai y Hitoka-senpai daban a cada uno una botella con agua, se refrescaban poco a poco y luego iban a realizar sus estiramientos.

\- ¿Fue revitalizante esa caminata?

\- Oye... No te burles, Michiru - habló Dai-chan - El siguiente set lo vamos a ganar, lo prometo - sonrió.

\- No prometas nada, no me estoy quejando - observé que tenía algo de tierra en su mejilla - ¿Por qué tienes... Mientras corrían... ¿Caíste de cara contra el suelo?

\- ¿Eh? - hizo un gesto de confusión - En realidad, sí... Es una larga historia... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Entonces me la contarás después porque dentro de unos minutos empezará el set que deben "ganar" - hice comillas con los dedos - Lo supe porque - me acerqué hasta estar cara a cara con él, sostuve su mejilla con una mano y sacudí la tierra de su rostro con la otra - aquí estaba sucio - sonreí.

\- A... a... ¿Ah?... - tartamudeó - Es... tu... ce... mí... ¿Eh? - aclaró la voz mientras yo solo lo observaba con extrañeza - Estuviste demasiado cerca de mí - decía tratando de no demostrar su sonrojo - ¡Ah! Si quieres saber cómo pasó, entonces tendrás que acompañarme a cenar hoy - dijo sonriendo traviesamente - Debo preguntarte algo.

\- Ahora la del sonrojo soy yo - pensé - Dai-chan, ¿me estás invitando a salir? Debes recordar que tengo novio - reí - pero con tal de saber cómo tropezaste y así burlarme de ti, entonces acepto.

Nos miramos y no nos pudimos contener las risas, no tenía miedo de lo que Dai-chan iba a preguntarme, ya sabía yo que mis presentimientos no sirven para nada, un buen ejemplo, lo que Tetsuro-chan quería decirme.

\- Oigan, oigan, ustedes dos están muy juntos - decía Koushi-kun - Michiru, si quieres golpearlo, hazlo donde no haya mucha gente.

\- ¡Suga! - exclamó Dai-chan.

\- Hmmm - llevé mi mano a mi barbilla - Esa es una buena idea, Koushi-kun - miré a Dai-chan, quien tenía una expresión de fastidio - Solo bromeaba - reí - Vamos, debes jugar un set, gánalo por mí ¿Está bien?

Él sonrió de como lo hizo el día en que lo conocí - Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, Michiru, ayer me preocupaste mucho.

Fue junto a los demás, yo lo observé por unos segundos, luego sonreí - Eres un idiota, Dai-chan, desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en hacerme sonrojar.

Los partidos siguieron, Karasuno vs Shinsen y Nekoma vs Ubugawa, el primer ganador de cualquiera de los dos sería el que jugaría contra Fukurodani, todos los miembros de este equipo habían regresado de las duchas y estaban empezando a calentar. Kotaro-chan entró saludándome, pero al ver que ponía unas banditas a la rodilla de Koushi-kun mientras sonreía, su expresión cambió a una llena de fastidio.

\- Koushi-kun, no es recomendable deslizarte a través de la cancha con tus rodillas - hablé - No te lo estoy prohibiendo, solo digo que no debes hacerlo muchas veces.

\- ¡No fue porque quise! - exclamaba avergonzado - El balón iba a caer y Nishinoya no estaba y... y...

\- Ya, ya, tranquilízate - dije - Si no lo haces, voy a darte un puñetazo, no solo a Dai-chan le debo un golpe - sonreí y me di cuenta que su expresión cambió a una llena de miedo - ¡Solo fue una broma! ¡No te asustes!

Él tragaba su saliva de forma nerviosa - T... t... t... trataré de tranquilizarme - tartamudeó.

\- ¡Discúlpame! ¡Esa no era mi intención! - decía yo - Pero, ya en serio, cálmate, la próxima vez salvarás el balón - palmeé su espalda - Kyoko-senpai te está llamando, ve.

Él fue al lugar donde ella se encontraba, al verla sonrió inmediatamente - Creo que Ryu-chan y Yuu-kun tienen competencia - reí - Y no creo que solo sea Koushi-kun - dije al recordar que Dai-chan y Asahi-kun también reían tontamente al hablar con ella.

En ese momento no me concentré lo suficiente en el partido, no supe quién lo había lanzado, pero un balón estaba a punto de golpear mi rostro. Tengo buenos reflejos, iba a poder esquivarlo, pero no evitar lo que sucedió después.

\- Michiru, ¡Ten cuidado! - gritó Tetsuro-chan.

\- Presta atención al juego, Kuroo - habló Kenma-chan.

\- Puedo cubri... - en ese momento, alguien más cubrió esa bola y toda la vista se me nubló, lo último que recuerdo fueron las palabrotas que dije y un gran peso encima de mí.

\- Duele, duele, duele, duele - decía yo - ¿Kotaro-chan? ¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Quítate de encima!

Él estaba sobre mí, pero no de la manera que siempre es mostrada en los mangas shoujos, donde los protagonistas están a milímetros del beso, ese tipo de cosas nunca sucede en la vida real, ambos formábamos una especie de cruz yo era la línea más larga mientras Kotaro-chan era la corta o ¿fue al revés?

Él se incorporó poco después de mis gritos, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo y la nariz volvió a sangrarle.

\- ¡Michiru-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? - decía mientras varias gotas de sangre salían de su fosa derecha.

\- ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¡Kotaro-chan, eres un idiota! ¿Por qué te pusiste frente a mí? ¡Ese balón jamás iba a echarme de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste!

\- Pero, yo no quería que te golpees, Michiru-chan - habló con un tono de voz infantil.

\- ¿¡Que no me golpee!? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? ¡Practico artes marciales! ¡Estoy totalmente acostumbrada a las magulladuras o puñetazos o a los hematomas! ¡Yo sola puedo partirles la cara a todos los que están aquí! - eso último, creo que, lo dije muy fuerte.

Los muchachos quedaron en un completo silencio, observándome como bicho raro, Yuu-kun habló y no precisamente para aportar algo útil a la conversación.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Nee-san una vez les partió la cara a unos tipos que... - Ryu-chan tapaba la boca del líbero de Karasuno con su mano derecha y con la otra levantaba su pulgar en la dirección en la que me encontraba.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? Esperen... ¿Cuándo... ¿Tú... - decía Dai-chan.

\- Sé que querías salvar la situación, pero esta no era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido, Ryu-chan, igual... se agradece el gesto - pensé.

Estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza, arrastré a Kotaro-chan al banco en el que estaba sentada, dije a Keiji-kun que si su capitán no mejoraba este set no lo jugaría y empecé a limpiar la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz.

\- Oye... ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?

\- Sí, acabas de decirme idiota...

\- No, no eso - hablé - Antes, mucho antes, te había dicho que tengas cuidado - sujeté una de sus mejillas - Ahora quédate quieto que debo higienizar esto de nuevo.

\- Michiru-chan, no es justo... - dijo él.

\- ¿Qué no es justo?

\- Si tu armador fuese el que lo haya hecho, tú no lo llamarías idiota - habló mientras intentaba apartar su mirada de la mía.

Di un largo suspiro - Koushi-kun es solo un amigo, además... no sé por qué te explico todo esto - sostuve su cabeza para que dejara de evadirme - Oye... Cuando hablas con una persona debes mirarla a los ojos... ¿Recuerdas el remate que hiciste cuando te hablé la primera vez?

\- Sí...

\- A ver... ¿Cómo fue?

\- Fue tan potente que caíste de espaldas al suelo...

\- Sí, yo también recuerdo eso, pero... olvidas algo importante - saqué una pequeña bola de algodón del botiquín - Ponte esto en la fosa derecha - lo agarró - Te sorprendiste porque pude detenerlo y conste que lo remataste con mucha fuerza - suspiré de nuevo - Oye... ¡Que te pongas el algodón! - obedeció - Ese tipo de cosas no son nuevas para mí, yo sobreviví a golpes mucho más duros que los de un balón, pero igual... Gracias por preocuparte por mí y discúlpame por haberte llamado idiota, pero eso lo hago con todos - sonreí y acaricié una de sus mejillas - Quédate otra vez a mi lado, observemos los partidos ¿Está bien?

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tan rojo como el cabello de Hana-kun, solo asintió a lo que dije y se quedó sentado mirando el juego un buen rato, cuando ya fue el turno de su equipo le dije que podía irse, no sin antes desearle suerte, a su más puro estilo.

\- Ya puedes irte - dije mientras él se levantaba - ¡Ah! Kotaro-chan, espera un momento - al igual que él me puse de pie y lo abracé - Suerte... Ahora sí, por favor... Ten cuidado... - dije teniendo mi cabeza enterrada entre sus pectorales como la primera vez que él me abrazó.

\- ¡Kyahooooooooo! - gritaba él mientras entraba a jugar.

\- A mí no me gusta Kotaro-chan - repetí - No me gusta...

* * *

\- Y... ¿Qué harás ahora, Michiru? - decía él, mientras me veía guardar las cosas.

\- Pues... Iré a ver la práctica de Sho-chan, ayer no pude y hoy me pidió que lo hiciera.

\- No olvides lo que me dijiste - sonrió - Luego paso a buscarte... Tercer gimnasio ¿Verdad?

\- No lo olvidaré, no perderé la hermosa oportunidad de burlarme de ti, Dai-chan - reí - Esa clase de cosas no suceden de forma seguida.

\- ¿Caerse mientras corres?

\- No, mofarme del capitán - sonreí.

Una vena palpitaba en su frente - ¿Sabes? No te golpeo porque eres mujer, Michiru.

\- No me golpeas porque morirías en el intento y lo sabes - lo miré y ambos sonreímos.

Con el pasar de los días también desarrollé una amistad con Dai-chan, es algo parecida a la tengo con Tetsuro-chan, pero difiere en un solo detalle, al capitán de Nekoma le digo más palabrotas que al mío.

\- Te veo más tarde - dijo y fue a entrenar junto a los otros chicos.

Me dirigí al tercer gimnasio y fui recibida por un abrazo de Kotaro-chan, esta vez ya no lo correspondí, solo le deseé suerte y le pedí que me soltara para que empiece el partido.

Estaban formados dos equipos: Gatos y Búhos, los miembros del primero eran Tetsuro-chan, Kei-chan y Lev-chan; los del segundo, Kotaro-chan, Keiji-kun y Sho-chan.

\- ¿Esto no es... exageradamente desbalanceado? - dije con extrañeza.

\- Eso mismo mencionó Akaashi ayer - habló Kotaro-chan mientras me abrazaba por atrás - Deséame suerte de nuevo...

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - exclamé - ¡Keiji-kun, dile algo! - lo miré y me respondió con una mirada de cansancio.

\- Akaashi ya no está celoso de nosotros dos, al fin entendió que no puede hacer nada contra nuestro amor - habló Kotaro-chan.

\- Contrólate, Michiru, contrólate - pensaba - Que si lo golpeas estarás incumpliendo tu promesa - el tic en mi ceja apareció - Ya... ya... que el partido debe empezar enseguida - hablé - Suéltame...

Un balón fue a parar a la cabeza del capitán de Fukurodani - ¡Oye! Hay gente que vino aquí a jugar ¡Consíganse un cuarto!

Ahora Kotaro-chan ya no me estaba abrazando, más bien, estaba atajándome para evitar que golpee a Tetsuro-chan.

\- Si no ganas al menos un set, o si no rematas en dirección a... a... a las partes bajas de Tetsuro-chan... No te volveré a hablar ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido, Michiru-chan - decía él.

\- ¡Bien! - sonreí y lo palmeé en la espalda - ¡Suerte!

Sonrisas malévolas esbozábamos nosotros dos y el color de nuestras auras parecía notarse, así el partido empezó.

\- Tetsuro-chan puede ser un buen capitán cuando se lo propone - pensé - Solo que es algo estricto - dije esto al observar cómo regañaba a Lev-chan.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Hijo de...! - gritó una persona que luego empezaba a retorcerse del dolor.

\- Excelente - pensé.

Miré a Kotaro-chan y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, levantó el pulgar y sonrió, después de todo cumplió su promesa.

La práctica había terminado, los gatos ganaron a los búhos por un set.

\- ¡Michiru-chan! ¡No es justo! - sollozaba Kotaro-chan - ¡Cada que me deseas suerte ganamos! ¿Por qué ahora no? Tal vez... también se la deseaste a Kuroo... - Kotaro-chan me observaba inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hizo? - Tetsuro-chan rodeó mi espalda con su brazo - Yo puedo ser tu novio que juega volleyball en el Nekoma ¿No es así? - me miró al rostro.

\- ¡Oye, quita tus manos de mi novia!

\- Oblígame - dijo Tetsuro-chan esbozando su característica sonrisa.

\- Eh... - moví su brazo - Si me disculpan... - hablé - Yo no soy tu novia, Kotaro-chan, y jamás te deseé suerte, Tetsuro-chan - suspiré - Dejen eso, están asustando a los niños.

Kei-chan y Keiji-kun eran los únicos que no estaban atemorizados, ambos tenían la misma expresión de molestia, sin embargo Lev-chan y Sho-chan volvieron a pensar que una pelea sería iniciada.

\- Oigan... ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a... ¡Michiru! ¡Aquí estás! - era Dai-chan el que habló - Debemos ir a cenar.

\- ¡Dai-chan! ¡Ya voy! - dije - ¡Los veo mañana! - en un momento no pude moverme - Eh... Kotaro-chan... ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? Quiero comer algo.

\- Bokuto también puede venir - dijo él - ¿Tú no vienes, Kuroo?

\- Por mí está bien, de paso los kouhais limpian el gimnasio.

\- Dai-chan, ¿qué demonios estás tramando? - pregunté.

\- Ya lo verás - dijo.

Los tres estábamos sentados en el comedor, charlábamos de cosas sin sentido, en un determinado instante, Dai-chan cambió el tema.

\- Michiru... ¿Pensaste en lo que me dijiste anoche?

\- ¿Hmmm? - tragué la comida que tenía en la boca - ¿Qué dije anoche?

Él suspiró profundamente - Lo de abandonar el club apenas lleguemos a Miyagi...

Yo aparté mi mirada de la suya, pero igual la mía se encontraba con la de Tetsuro-chan o con la de Kotaro-chan - Sí, lo he pensado... No he cambiado de opinión.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó - ¿Por qué sigues con eso?

\- La razón no te incumbe, lo voy a dejar y ya - hablé - Habías dicho que no te inmiscuirías en los asuntos de la gente que conoces hace poco.

\- ¡Me voy a inmiscuir porque soy tu capitán y porque me importas mucho! ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? ¡Eres una cobarde!

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- ¡Eres una cobarde! - repitió - ¿No te gustó lo que dije? ¿Por qué no solo me golpeas para ver lo valiente que eres?

\- ¿Quieres eso? ¿En verdad lo quieres? No tengo más remedio... Tú lo pediste, Dai-chan.

Nosotros estábamos inmersos en nuestra discusión, no sé qué estaban pensando Tetsuro-chan y Kotaro-chan en ese momento, pero por lo que pude darme cuenta, iban a evitar cualquier tipo de violencia entre nosotros dos.

Preparé el puño derecho para golpear a mi capitán, pero no pude hacerlo, Kotaro-chan sostuvo mi muñeca con fuerza - Oye... no me dejes con las ganas de dar un puñetazo a alguien que se lo merece...

\- Michiru, tú no quieres hacer eso - dijo Tetsuro-chan - Yo sé muy bien el porqué - me observó seriamente - Tranquilízate y hablemos calmadamente.

Me solté violentamente de Kotaro-chan - Tú no tienes nada que decirme, Tetsuro-chan - dije entre dientes.

\- Oye, no te pongas así - rio - De verdad tienes mal carácter, y yo pensé que Sawamura exageraba... - suspiró - ¿Por qué... Espera... Mejor tú pregunta - señaló a Kotaro-chan, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- Michiru-chan ¿Por qué entraste al club de volleyball?

No respondí, él miraba mis ojos esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero no se la di.

\- A ver, Michiru - decía Tetsuro-chan - ¿Sabes jugar al volleyball?

\- No... ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué... ¿Por qué entraste a un club en cual no podrías servir de mucho y del que desertarías en cualquier momento?

Guardé silencio durante unos minutos, recuerdo que en un momento dado quise abandonar el club de baloncesto, y ese tipo de preguntas también me las habían hecho, pero solo fue una persona...

 _'Ya estás en tercer año, no hace falta que estés en un club, si quieres salir solo hazlo, pero... por alguna razón formaste parte de este y te quedaste algo de tiempo... ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a hacer eso? No respondas si no lo deseas... solo quiero que por una vez en la vida... pienses'._

\- Yo... bueno...

\- Oye... No te estoy forzando a que te quedes, pero quiero entender... ¿Por qué te irás así? - preguntó Dai-chan.

\- Michiru-chan... Todo comienza de la misma manera... En algún momento, siempre pensamos en abandonar algo que empezamos, pero... eso solo sucede porque no te das cuenta de lo importante que es para ti.

\- Este idiota tiene razón y el otro también - ambos querían matar con la mirada a Tetsuro-chan - Quieres salir porque no sabes lo que esto significa para ti, sin embargo nadie te está obligando a quedarte, el equipo funcionaba bien sin ti... si llegas a irte... la vida seguirá su curso.

Dai-chan suspiró de nuevo - Es algo tarde, no voy a poder contarte lo que te había prometido, ya debo ir a dormir... Que descanses...

Tetsuro-chan hizo lo mismo, solo quedábamos Kotaro-chan y yo.

\- Michiru-chan... No abandones el club de volleyball... Yo... quiero seguir viéndote...

\- Cada uno o dos meses me mudo a otra prefectura, esta semana podría ser la última que me veas - hablé - Iré a dormir.

\- Si quieres te acompaño a los dormitorios...

\- Como quieras...

Llegamos y él se despidió de mí de la forma en forma en la que siempre lo hacía, como yo no estaba de buenas, me solté inmediatamente de su agarre, sin embargo esto no pareció importarle mucho.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Michiru-chan! - exclamó.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - hice lo mismo - Vaya, la alegría que emite es contagiosa - pensé - y eso es algo molesto.

Saludé a las chicas que todavía estaban despiertas y fui a acostarme, no sin antes enviar un mensaje.

 _"A mí también me haría muy feliz volver a verte... En verdad... no sabes cuán contenta me pondría. Cuídate"._

\- Extraño a ese idiota... - musité antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! ¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

 **Dos capítulos en una semana, nunca pensé escribir tanto, y este es igual de largo que el anterior, lo siento por eso.**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos y a aquellas que la siguen, ustedes son lo más.** **(Si alguna de ustedes quiere un especial de San Valentín, aunque estemos en marzo, lo puedo hacer en compensación por mi ausencia).**

 **Lastimosamente, no hay rewiews que contestar *patea una piedra***

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana!** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Me iba a arrepentir de esto en algún momento de mi vida.

Desperté, fui al baño, desayuné y me dirigí al gimnasio sin hablar con alguno de los chicos, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a tener que hacerlo, pero no lo deseaba... Lo que dijo Dai-chan es cierto... soy una cobarde...

Quería dejar el club debido a que la mayoría de mis problemas surgieron desde el momento en el que formé parte de él, está bien... a ese tipo de situaciones no se las puede llamar problemas, pero en realidad... yo no quería enfrentarlos... soy una cobarde, no me cansaré de repetirlo, porque en verdad es lo que soy... Cobarde... con todas las letras...

Me encontraba sentada en el banco de siempre en el gimnasio, suspiraba debido al hambre que tenía - No debí comer tan rápido - pensé - Estoy muriéndome - sostuve mi barriga con ambas manos - Demonios... si tan solo... - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que decidió sentarse al lado mío.

\- ¿Quieres? - habló teniendo la boca llena, mientras me ofrecía un onigiri - No sabe tan bien como el de ayer, pero creo que te vendría bien comerlo, pareces tener el estómago algo vacío.

Sabía que eso no iba a poder llenarme, pero debía saciarme al menos un poco - ¡Dame! - dije y se lo arrebaté de las manos - ¡Mmmm! ¡Está rico! - no me había fijado quién era aquel que me proveyó comida hasta que se lo agradecí - ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Salvaste mi vida! - en ese momento, mi expresión cambió al ver su rostro - Dai-chan...

\- ¡Buenas! - esbozaba una sonrisa y levantaba su mano derecha a modo de saludo - Desayunaste un poco rápido ¿Eh?

Suspiré - Oye... no debes actuar así conmigo... - aparté la mirada de la suya - Sabes que hice mal en...

\- Tenías todo el derecho de ponerte así, ya lo habías decidido, pero igual yo quería hacerte cambiar de opinión - hizo una pequeña reverencia - Discúlpame...

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - exclamé.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó confundido.

\- Tú sabes... - hablé estando sonrojada - Siempre actúas dulcemente conmigo... no merezco eso... Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa...

\- Dulce... ¿Dulcemente?... - dijo él mientras tenía la cara de todos los colores posibles - Eh... - se rascaba la nuca - Bueno... - miraba a otro lado - No... No necesitas pedir perdón - decidió voltear a verme - Haz lo que creas correcto, solamente quiero pedirte una cosa...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Si es que llegas a irte del club, me agradaría mucho que... nosotros dos... que tú y yo... Bueno... Eh... Nos sigamos viendo...

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos ante lo que me había dicho - Díganme que esto es un sueño... - pensé y luego recordé el de hace dos días - Mejor no... Estoy bien así... - ¿Q... ¿Qu... - las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

\- ¡Que nos sigamos viendo en los pasillos! - rio forzosamente - Tú sabes... Eso de saludarnos y lo demás... - guardó silencio - Eh... debo ir a... los estiramientos... Eh... Sí...

\- Yo... Eh... Vete... Sí... - balbuceé - Debo hacer una nueva lista titulada "Aquellos que son capaces de hacerme sonrojar tan solo al esbozar una sonrisa" - pensé.

La disculpa de Dai-chan causó una pesadumbre en mi pecho - Yo debía hacerlo, no él - dije - Lo he decidido - hablé - A Tetsuro-chan y a Kotaro-chan... les pediré perdón por lo de anoche... - miré la entrada del gimnasio y divisé al capitán de Nekoma - ¡Tetsuro-chan, yo...

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas - decía mientras movía las manos restando importancia a lo que sucedía - No te preocupes, yo nunca podría enojarme contigo - sonrió de la manera en la que siempre lo hace - Pero ten esto en cuenta... Cuando seas parte de Nekoma, yo no seré tan amable como Sawamura - dicho esto fue junto a Kenma-chan a calentar.

\- Al menos fue rápido - pensé.

Los equipos estaban formados en el gimnasio, ya se encontraban todos los miembros de cada uno, los capitanes hicieron los saludos iniciales y ese era el momento en el que las revisiones debían empezar.

El examen médico del Fukurodani fue el número cinco, debido a que los demás oponentes ya estaban decididos, empecé con Haruki-chan y el último fue Kotaro-chan.

\- ¿Qué tal has amanecido? - dije sonriendo.

Él solamente se limitó a observarme un momento, sin emitir palabra alguna.

\- Hmmm... ¿Todavía no espabilas, Kotaro-chan? - suspiré - Pues... - le palmeé el estómago - ¡Despierta, debemos empezar la inspección! - él seguía mirándome profundamente - Okay... Comencemos... - todo lo que la conlleva, desde las auscultaciones hasta los cronometrajes, fue realizado, al terminar le di su playera - Ten, aquí tienes, Kotaro-chan - sonreí.

Él la sostuvo firmemente y apretó el puño derecho, por un instante llegué a pensar que iba a golpearme, así que casi preparo la posición defensiva. En lugar de eso, él me abrazó fuertemente como si estuviese a punto de partir, me estaba sujetando intensamente, tanto que parecía no querer soltarme, sus brazos sostenían mi espalda y parecía haber tristeza en su agarre, suspiró un momento y habló en un tono de voz bastante bajo.

\- Michiru-chan... tú me gustas...- dicho esto, me soltó y fue a jugar, la expresión de confusión formada en mi rostro era una súper épica.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - pensé.

* * *

La hora del descanso y la del almuerzo transcurrieron rápidamente, las prácticas en equipo llegaron a su fin, sin embargo había algo que me desconcertaba... Kotaro-chan no me había hablado en todo el día.

Como dije anteriormente, él no me gusta, pero tampoco me desagrada, por esa razón verlo así me disgustaba, ese no es el Kotaro-chan de hace menos de siete días, el cambio de su actitud tiene que ver conmigo, eso lo sé, sin embargo él actuaba normalmente frente a los demás, solo se comportaba de esa manera si es que yo estaba cerca de él, sabía que en algún momento de mi vida iba a arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer, pero decidí correr el riesgo... Me atreveré a encararlo o al menos preguntar qué le pasa... Dejaré de ser cobarde... Al menos esta vez...

\- ¡Ahí estás! - hablé - ¡Llevo minutos buscándote!

Kotaro-chan se encontraba sentado de cuclillas y recostado a un árbol, sus piernas estaban juntas a la altura de su rostro y este lo tenía apoyado a sus rodillas, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, casi tocando sus pies, él tenía la mirada perdida. Estoy totalmente segura de que esa postura no era su estilo.

Decidí sentarme al lado suyo - ¿Sucedió algo? - él seguía mirando al frente - Sé que me arrepentiré de esto - pensé - ¿No quieres un abrazo? - extendí ambos brazos - ¿No? - la vista continuaba teniéndola hacia el horizonte - Está bien... - me levanté - nos vemos mañana...

Uh... - escuché - Uh... - ese sonido era semejante a una ululación - Uh... - de nuevo.

\- Tetsuro-chan tiene razón, en verdad se parece a una lechuza - pensé, luego suspiré y hablé - Solo debías decir que sí, Kotaro-chan... - me senté al lado suyo - ¿Sabes? Hoy actuaste diferente... ¿Sucede algo? - él no contestó - Hmmm - suspiré - Lamentaré esto más tarde - pensé e hice un pequeño esfuerzo para pararme sobre mis rodillas, lo rodeé desde atrás, mis brazos se extendieron hasta su pecho, bajé la cabeza y esto hizo que mi mejilla rozara su cuello, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza y el calor de su rostro contra mi piel - Kotaro-chan... yo... - en este momento él parecía tener taquicardia y empezó a hervir - Deseo pedirte disculpas... - su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad, al igual que su temperatura corporal - Actué horriblemente anoche...

\- Michiru-chan... - sostuvo mi mano intensamente durante poco tiempo y luego la soltó - creo que soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas - al fin habló.

\- ¿Por qué? - poco a poco fui desligándome de su cuello - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Tú sabes bien... ¿Es verdad que... quieres salir del club por mi culpa?

\- ¿Quién dijo que... - hablé extrañada - Es que yo...

\- Michiru-chan, yo... yo... te... - balbuceó - Michiru-chan, a mí... a mí me gustas, cada vez que estás cerca de mí me duele... - se llevó la mano al lugar donde se encuentra el corazón - me duele mucho el pecho... En verdad... A mí me encanta estar contigo... - guardó silencio un momento - ¿Es cierto que no sientes lo mismo?

\- ¿E... ¿E... ¿Eso... ¿Eso de ahora fue una confesión? - pensé nerviosa.

Por vez primera en todo este campamento vi a Kotaro-chan con un serio semblante, decidido, inquiriéndome algo importante, no sé si con esto Yukie-san se refería a esos altibajos emocionales, pero parecía serlo. Yo no deseaba decirle de forma directa que mis sentimientos no son los mismos que los suyos, sin embargo decidí hacerlo; de una manera diferente.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace poco hizo un mes de mi mudanza a Kanagawa - hablé - Recuerdo cuando llegué a la preparatoria - suspiré - Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta de que tengo mal carácter - lo miré - pero en ese momento era peor... y gracias a esa actitud formé parte del club de baloncesto. Allí conocí a mucha gente... hice bastantes amigos...- aclaré la voz - En especial una persona... no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero poco a poco fuimos entendiéndonos... Ni él ni yo supimos en qué momento empezamos a vernos de otra manera, pero... después de todo... decidimos estar juntos - miré al cielo - esa fue la primera vez en la que no quería mudarme... - recosté la cabeza al tronco del árbol y cerré mis ojos -Kotaro-chan... yo... lo quiero mucho... lo quiero más de lo que él a mí, o quizás sea al revés - reí - Necesito que... - me levanté - Yo necesito que entiendas eso...

Él también se puso de pie y se acercó hasta que estuviera frente a mí, su expresión seguía seria.

\- No me había dado cuenta... de lo alto que era... - pensé.

\- Michiru-chan... yo... lo entiendo...

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegra!

\- Sí... eso... eso significa que... - tomó aire para decirlo - ¡Tú a mí me quieres mucho! ¡Tanto como a él! - saltó de alegría.

\- Eso es exacta... - callé un momento y procesé lo que había dicho - No, eso no es... espera... lo que yo quise dec...

\- ¡Sabía que tú me querías mucho! - me abrazó fuertemente - ¡Vamos! ¡Voy a retar a Kuroo a otro partido! ¡Verás cómo hago muchos remates! ¡Voy a ganar por ti! ¡Kyahooooo!

\- Al menos esto parece más factible que Karasuno gane - pensé - Pero... yo... espera... tú... - sujetó fuertemente mi muñeca y fuimos corriendo al gimnasio.

\- ¡Hey Hey Hey! - exclamó Kotaro-chan al llegar.

\- ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! - lo regañé.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Michiru-san! ¡Bokuto-san! - gritaban Sho-chan y Lev-chan.

\- Pensé que Bokuto-san no se sentía bien hoy - dijo Kei-chan a Keiji-kun.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludé - Vaya, parece que Kotaro-chan era el único que faltaba - hablé al observar la presencia de los cinco muchachos.

\- ¡Tengamos un partido tres contra tres! - exclamaba Kotaro-chan - ¡Akaashi, esta vez me harás muchos pases!

\- Vaya, vaya - Tetsuro-chan se dirigió a la puerta, donde el capitán de Fukurodani estaba conmigo - Alguien está motivado el día de hoy ¿La razón? - posó su mirada en mí.

Kotaro-chan apoyó ambos brazos y su cabeza sobre la mía - Mi - chi - ru - chan - decía él totalmente sonrojado y en un tono de voz que parecía estar lleno de azúcar y arcoíris.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - lo miré - Oye... quita tus manos... - Kotaro-chan bajó sus brazos y me abrazó por detrás.

\- ¿Me darás suerte hoy? - habló.

\- ¡Que me sueltes! - gritaba yo.

\- ¡Qué linda eres, Michiru-chan! ¡Te da pena demostrar tu cariño! - dicho esto, dejó de abrazarme y fue del lado de su equipo.

\- ¡Uuuuggh! - refunfuñé.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste para que esté así? - preguntó Tetsuro-chan.

\- Las cosas las entiende como más le convenga - suspiré - Yo no tengo nada que ver...

Tetsuro-chan me observó un momento.

\- ¿Qué miras? - hablé confundida.

Él solo sonrió de la manera en la que siempre lo hace y habló - Pues... Cuando Bokuto está enojado hay dos posibilidades: sus remates directos son un desastre o son extremadamente buenos - sonrió y se aproximó hacia mí.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conm...

\- Deséame suerte, Michiru-chan - me abrazó durante unos segundos.

Terminado esto fue a donde estaban Lev-chan y Kei-chan, quienes tenían las expresiones totalmente consternadas, Sho-chan tenía una igual, Keiji-kun tenía una indiferente y Kotaro-chan una llena de furia.

\- ¿Eh? - mi rostro estaba totalmente atomatado - ¿Qué diablos?

Observé cómo Kotaro-chan tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido - Akaashi, déjame servir primero - dijo con una expresión diferente a la que veo todos los días.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kotaro-chan? - pensé.

Realizó un servicio con salto tan potente que su impacto hizo que retumbase el suelo del gimnasio. Cambié la puntuación, el partido empezó con un tanto de los Búhos debido a Kotaro-chan.

\- ¡¿Conque queriéndome quitar a Michiru-chan!? ¡¿Eh?! - exclamó - ¡No te lo permitiré! - realizó otro de sus potentes servicios, pero esta vez Tetsuro-chan pudo recibirlo correctamente.

\- ¡¿Piensas que me rendiré tan fácil!? - gritó el capitán de Nekoma - ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Era raro verlos así de serios, pero he de admitir que el idiota número uno, Tetsuro-chan, pues a él lo conocí primero, tenía razón en provocar al idiota número dos, debido a que sus remates eran perfectos y eso hacía el partido muy interesante.

Incontables minutos, que parecían horas, habían pasado desde que empezaron el primer set, se encontraban en el número siete en este mismo momento.

\- ¿No piensan acabar de practicar? ¡Tengo hambre! - pensé, mientras que, en un determinado instante, Sho-chan remata el balón hacia el techo - Esperen un momento - Observé la jugada de Sho-chan - ¡Es la misma que hizo Kotaro-chan hace un momento!

\- ¡Ese fue un excelente bloqueo hacia fuera! - lo felicitaba Tetsuro-chan.

Sho-chan estaba apenado por los halagos, decía que solo apuntaba a los dedos de Lev-chan, que lo que había hecho solo fue casualidad.

Incluso Kotaro-chan lo felicitó - ¡Bien hecho! ¡Estoy sorprendido! - pareciera ser que observó la expresión de cansancio en mi rostro - ¡Debo enseñarte un movimiento especial final! - exclamó.

\- ¿Movimiento especial final? - pensé.

Tetsuro-chan y Keiji-kun lo observaban con la misma expresión de fastidio y confusión.

\- Esta técnica... no se usa con el propósito de huir - oí decir a Kotaro-chan - Cuando todos piensan que "vendrá un remate fuerte"...

\- Eso es... - dije yo - ¡Una finta! - exclamé e hice que todos me miraran - ¡Asombroso! ¡No sabía que en el volleyball eso también podía hacerse! - Aunque suene algo estúpido, realizar fintas durante mis peleas siempre me pareció asombroso, pues engañas a tus adversarios y ellos se ganan un buen golpe - ¡Ese sentimiento de desorientar al contrario es fabuloso! - hablé.

\- ¿Verdad que sí, Michiru-chan? - decía Kotaro-chan estando sonrojado.

\- ¡No por nada eres uno de los cinco mejores rematadores de Japón! - exclamé - ¡Kotaro-chan eres increíble! - ¿Eh? - hablé - ¡Diablos! ¡Kotaro-chan!

El capitán de Fukurodani yacía tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa de idiota y totalmente sonrojado.

\- Bokuto-san es muy sensible a los halagos - habló Keiji-kun - No se preocupe, sensei, se recuperará en pocos minutos.

\- Así se hace... si no juega mañana, al fin podrán ganar al menos un set - dijo Tetsuro-chan.

\- ¿Bokuto-san se encuentra bien? - decía Lev-chan.

\- Debería hacerle una RCP, Michiru-san - habló Sho-chan.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamé - ¡No haré eso! - bajé donde el capitán de Fukurodani estaba tirado - Kotaro-chan, lo siento mucho, ya despierta - lo palmeé fuertemente en estómago.

\- ¡Michiru-san, no haga eso! ¡Lo va a matar! - exclamaron Lev-chan y Sho-chan.

Kotaro-chan dejó de tener esa sonrisa idiota y despertó.

\- ¡Desgraciado! - exclamé - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza para hacer eso?! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!

\- No te alteres, Michiru-chan - respondió totalmente atontado - Tú sabes que nunca haría nada que te preocupara - sonrió tiernamente.

Esto hizo que de pies a cabeza me sonrojara y los demás rieran a causa de mi reacción.

\- Creo que eso da por terminada la práctica de hoy - habló Tetsuro-chan.

Al salir del gimnasio fuimos al comedor a cenar, aunque tengo el hábito de comer rápido, decidí esperar a que los demás terminaran su cena para levantarme e ir a dormir.

Me despedí de todos, iba a dirigirme a las habitaciones, pero Kotaro-chan decidió acompañarme, soltando una sarta de palabrerías como que podía perderme o que no debía ir sola en las noches.

A punto de llegar estábamos, ninguna palabra fue dicha en nuestro trayecto, sin previo aviso él me abraza y empieza a hablarme.

\- Perdóname...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Discúlpame por ser un idiota y no hablarte en todo el día...

\- Oye... Yo...

\- ¡Michiruuuu-chaaan! - exclamó abrazándome - ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! - decía enojada.

\- ¡Yo sé que también me quieres! - dijo y volvió a abrazarme - ¡Nos vemos mañana, Michiru-chan!

Entré a los dormitorios y me dispuse a descansar, revisé el móvil un momento - Vaya... hoy no hay mensajes... - suspiré y caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **"- ¿E... ¿E... ¿Eso... ¿Eso de ahora fue una confesión? -" No shit, Sherlock... De veras, Michiru... por qué no eres una niña normal.  
**

 **Sep, he vuelto muy, pero muy tarde, además con un capítulo igual de largo que los anteriores para que me odien…**

 **¡Sí! ¡Ódienme! Pueden llevar una existencia despreciable si quieren. Huyan... escapen... ¡aférrense desesperadamente a la vida! Ok no.**

 **Discúlpenme si en algún momento me excedí con el azúcar en este cap, sí, sé que no es lo suficientemente cursi, pero créanme, al terminarlo me inyecté varias dosis de insulina.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia cubre el arco del campamento de verano, así que son pocos capítulos los que quedan, estos trataré de subirlos lo más pronto posible.**

 ***Para quienes no lo sepan***

 **Ululación: Sonido emitido por la lechuza.**

 **RCP: Reanimación cardiopulmonar. Procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando una persona ha dejado de respirar y el corazón ha cesado de palpitar. (Respiración boca a boca).**

 **Infinita gratitud a aquellas personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos y a aquellas que la siguen. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a la gente que deja reviews no saben cuán feliz me hacen.**

 **Artemisx99** **: Nah… No te preocupes en dejar un review, yo sé de buena fuente(? que siempre lees esta historia cada que es actualizada. Gracias por darle tu amor a este fic.**

 ***Escenas del próximo capítulo***

 **Ana: Okay, okay, aquí van…**

 **Michiru: Todavía no tienes nada escrito… ¿Qué piensas inventar? ¡Encima de dejar plantadas a tus lectoras eres una mentirosa!**

 **Ana: ¡Oye!** **¡No seas ruda conmigo! Es cierto, no tengo nada, pero quiero aclarar que la semana pasada estuve enferma y…**

 **Bokuto: ¿Lo que dice Ana-san es cierto, Michiru-chan?**

 **Michiru: No lo creo, seguro se quedó viendo anime o se olvidó de su historia.**

 **Bokuto: Dicen que Hajime no Ippo es un buen anime ¿Estuviste viéndolo, Ana-san?**

 **Ana: Es cierto, es un buen anime y… ¡Oigan desde cuándo ustedes se llevan tan bien!** **Tuve bloqueo de escritor y una jaqueca terrible la semana pasada…**

 **Michiru: Claro que sí, nosotros te creemos, ¿no, Kotaro-chan?**

 **Bokuto: ¡Los spokon son geniales, Ana-san! ¡Cuando termines** **con el anime cuéntame todo!**

 **Ana: Bueno, pues va de un chico cuyo nombre es… Espera… ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Ya verán lo que les pasará más adelante!**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Un dolor en el trasero.

El despertador del móvil sonó, lentamente abrí los ojos, lo apagué, decidí levantarme e ir al baño.

Una escalera no tan larga debía recorrer para llegar, apenas podía, pues todavía estaba adormilada, y debido a eso, tuve la mala suerte de chocar contra una persona.

\- Lo siento mucho - hablé frotándome los ojos - Anoche no pude dormir bien... - alcé la mirada y me encontré con Kotaro-chan - Demonios... - pensé.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí mirándonos las caras, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.

\- ¡Esto es genial! - pensé - Las ilusiones de Kotaro-chan seguro murieron cuando me vio así - sonreí - ¡Al fin me dejará en paz!

Uno nunca tiene buen aspecto cuando recién despierta, pero el mío, en ese momento, era demasiado, debido a la falta de sueño. Por fin, los ojos de mapache y el cabello mal recogido servirían de algo.

\- ¡Buenas, Kotaro-chan! - saludé - ¡Es un bonito día! ¿Verdad?

La expresión en su rostro era una llena de confusión, parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de hablar, sin embargo, las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios.

\- Perfecto - esbocé media sonrisa - ¡Te veo después! - dije y empecé a dirigirme al sanitario.

\- Mi... Michiru-chan... La pijama que llevas es muy tierna - sonrió.

\- Pi... ¿Pijama? - hablé - ¿Qué dices? Si yo no... - observé lo que tenía puesto - ¡Ay rayos!

Él tenía toda la razón, yo portaba una pijama turquesa con rayas azules, no era nada del otro mundo, ni de que avergonzarse, sin embargo, debido a la gran cantidad de sueño que tenía, y sigo teniendo, al despertar, yo parecía haber perdido noción de la realidad y ahí estaba, bajando las escaleras teniendo puesta una pijama.

Subí rápidamente, luego de estar un minuto en estado catatónico, y me dirigí a los dormitorios a cambiarme la vestimenta.

\- ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? ¡Todo es culpa del idiota ese que no fue capaz de enviar un méndigo mensaje! - refunfuñaba mientras bajaba raudamente los escalones.

\- La pijama era bonita - habló Kotaro-chan, quien se encontraba sentado en el último escalón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté - Deberías estar calentando en el gimnasio - dije.

\- Todavía no comiste algo, ni fuiste al baño, aunque debería ser al revés - rio - Esperaré a que regreses del sanitario para ir a comer juntos - sonrió.

Solo suspiré y asentí - Hoy es el último día, no te preocupes, pronto terminará esto - pensaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Ni los ojos de mapache, ni el cabello horriblemente recogido, ni siquiera la pijama - suspiré - Eso último no lo planeé, pero igual... algún efecto negativo debía haber - pensé mientras terminaba de lavar mi rostro.

Al salir lo encontré donde se había quedado a esperarme - Este tipo sí que es persistente - dije para mis adentros.

\- ¡Michiru-chan! - exclamó levantándose del primer escalón - ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? - saltó a abrazarme - ¿Sopa de miso te gustaría? - tiernamente apretujaba su mejilla contra la mía.

\- ¡Oye, ya basta! - decía tratando de librarme de su agarre - Pero... Sopa de miso y un rábano encurtido no estaría mal - hablé llevándome el dedo índice a mi barbilla.

\- ¿Rábanos encurtidos? ¿Por qué no tamagoyaki? - preguntó mientras caminábamos.

\- Me gustan los vegetales, Kotaro-chan - dije en tono serio - y a ti también deberían gustarte... Tú sabes bien que deben formar parte de la dieta del deportista.

Él volvió a abrazarme fuertemente exclamando - ¡Michiru-chan, eres asombrosa! ¡Siempre estás cuidándome de una u otra manera!

\- Oigan, oigan, ustedes están armando demasiado escándalo - escuché decir a una voz bastante familiar.

\- ¡Dai-chan! ¡Me alegra verte! - Tú me salvarás de esta - pensé - ¿Desayunarás con nosotros? - dije mientras Kotaro-chan no me soltaba y sentía cómo quería matarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, Michiru - sonrió amablemente - Ya lo he hecho, iré al gimnasio a calentar - empezó a dirigirse hacia allí - ¡Ganaremos el primer set! - exclamó.

Aunque todavía seguía Kotaro-chan abrazándome, pude dar media vuelta y verlo dirigirse a practicar - En verdad extrañaba esa sonrisa de Dai-chan - pensé - Siento como si lo único que estuve haciendo en esta semana fue darle preocupaciones - suspiré y dije en voz baja - Dai-chan...

El capitán de Fukurodani tose e inmediatamente deja de abrazarme - Sawamura... - dijo él - es otra ave rapaz tratando de robarte, Michiru-chan, con su actitud de "Capitán buena persona" - hizo comillas con los dedos y también un falsete.

\- ¿Capitán buena persona? - pregunté estando sonrojada.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Lo volvió a hacer! Al igual que Kuroo lo hizo ayer - habló teniendo el ceño fruncido - Ese cuervo y ese gato no le ganarán a la mejor ave rapaz nocturna... El búho... - dijo seriamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no estamos hablando de aves? ¿Por qué metes a los gatos? ¿Por qué no es un halcón o un águila? Además, Dai-chan y Tetsuro-chan son muy buenos amigos míos... Al igual que t...

\- No, no, no, Michiru-chan, yo soy tu novio, eso es muy diferente...

\- Tú no eres mi novio, ya te dije que...

\- Yo soy tu novio que juega volleyball en el Fukurodani de Tokyo y él es el que juega baloncesto en el Shohoku de Kanagawa - habló - ¿Michiru-chan, por qué tienes miedo de amarme? - exclamó en un tono infantil.

\- ¡Ya cállate! Mejor vayamos a desayunar - hablé nerviosa.

Aunque Kotaro-chan es bastante molesto, en verdad disfruté el tiempo en el que estuvimos comiendo juntos, dejando atrás su mente simple, él es una buena persona, no importa en cuantas situaciones raras me metió o cuantas veces quise golpearlo, podría decir que yo...

\- Yo... me divertí mucho en esta semana... - hablé en voz baja.

\- ¿Has dicho algo, Michiru-chan? - preguntó Kotaro-chan, quien apenas podía tragarse los vegetales encurtidos que decidió comérselos solo porque se lo pedí.

\- No, no fue nada... - dije - Oye... ¿Te comerás eso? - cambié el tema.

\- Michiru-chan, tú eres nuestra médica, y lo que dicen los doctores debe hacerse - habló, apenas tragando unos rábanos.

\- No te preocupes - tomé unos vegetales de su plato - Ya comiste suficiente, además en breve debemos ir al gimnasio... Es agradable ver cómo los deportistas cumplen las indicaciones del médico.

\- Pues... Cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, yo la voy a hacer, Michiru-chan - decía alegremente.

Solo suspiré y un silencio algo incómodo llenó nuestro ambiente - Tú sí que no tienes remedio, Kotaro-chan - hablé sonriendo e hice que se sonrojara un poco.

* * *

\- ¡Una vuelta de recepciones flotadas! - exclamó Dai-chan.

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron todos.

\- Esto parece ser un deja vu - pensé - Por más vueltas que dé al asunto, es imposible ganarle al menos a uno de los equipos más fuertes de Tokyo.

Me dirigí a animar a los chicos, sin embargo, fui interrumpida por unos gritos de, ahora los llamo así, los tres chiflados, Yuu-kun, Ryu-chan y Sho-chan.

\- ¡¿Bar - ba - coa?! - exclamaron.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡Carne, carne, carne, jugosa carne! - cantaban ellos, mientras bailaban ridículamente.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - pensé - Dai-chan, ¿tienes la más pálida idea de lo que está sucediendo? - pregunté.

Él me tomó de los hombros exclamando - ¡Preciosa y jugosa!

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - oí gritar a Kotaro-chan.

\- ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya! ¡Oh! ¡Dios de la carne! ¡Carne celestial! - seguían con su cántico esos tres.

\- ¡Alguien podría explicarme qué demonios pasa! - hablé - ¡Yo no estoy entendiendo nada! ¡Comiencen el maldito partido!

Antes de empezar con el juego, Keishin-san dio al equipo indicaciones y terminó diciendo - ¡Tengamos una buena victoria! ¡Y devoremos una jugosa carne!

\- ¡Deséame suerte, Michiru-ch... - Kotaro-chan fue interrumpido por otra persona.

\- ¡Ya verás que vamos a ganar, Michiru! - Dai-chan extendió su brazo e hizo que chocara mi puño con el suyo.

\- ¡Ehem! - tosió Kotaro-chan enojado - ¿Ya puedo abrazar a Michiru-chan?

\- ¿Estabas aquí, Bokuto? - Dai-chan dijo maliciosamente.

\- Sawamura... - habló el capitán de Fukurodani rechinando los dientes.

\- Si no es Tetsuro-chan, es Dai-chan ¿En serio? ¿Es que todos aquí quieren provocar a Kotaro-chan? - pensé - ¡Solo vayan a jugar! - abracé a ambos - ¡Suerte! ¡Y comiencen el maldito partido!

Este set fue uno de los mejores que había visto, la finta de Sho-chan, el remate interno de Kotaro-chan, la increíble concentración de Tobio-kun y las recepciones de Dai-chan, pero lo más asombroso fue...

\- ¿Ese es el ataque rápido del que siempre hablaba Hitoka-senpai? - pensé - ¡Fabuloso! - exclamé - Puede que... en verdad ganen un set al equipo más fuerte del campamento - dije, mientras vi cómo otro de sus ataques rápidos no funcionó - Eso sería mucho pedir... - hablé decepcionada.

Un pase por parte de Yuu-kun, un remate de Ryu-chan, bloqueos hacia fuera, recepciones, nunca había visto a los muchachos tan encendidos, tanto que el marcador se encontraba 19 - 18 a favor del Fukurodani.

\- ¡Vamos un punto más! - miré el lado de Karasuno, Dai-chan se encontraba delante de la red y me vio observándolos, en ese momento, a Kotaro-chan le tocaba servir.

\- Ganaremos este set, Michiru - habló guiñándome el ojo izquierdo.

Yo solo me sonrojé un poco y asentí sonriendo.

\- ¡Les haré morder el polvo con mi saque! - gritaba Kotaro-chan.

\- Provocar al capitán de Fukurodani sí que debe ser un arte - pensé.

No fue un buen servicio... Está bien... fue uno malo, el balón fue a parar a la cabeza de Nori-chan - ¿Te encuentras bien? - masajeé su cabeza unos segundos - Si no te sientes al cien por ciento diré que te cambien ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Sí, sensei! - decía sonrojado.

\- ¡Maldiciooooón! ¡Lo sientoooo! - gritaba Kotaro-chan.

\- Ese idiota... - pensé - ¡Será mejor que te calmes o no podrás hacer nada! - hablé.

No creo que haya sido mi culpa, sin embargo, admito que eso último fue algo hiriente. Un excelente pase de Keiji-kun con un mal remate de Kotaro-chan dio inicio a lo que conocí luego como "El modo rechazo de Bokuto-san".

\- Akaashi... - dijo seriamente - ¡No me des más pases! - gritó.

\- ¿Eh? - sentí como si todos en el gimnasio, a excepción de los de Fukurodani, pensamos eso.

La mirada indiferente de Keiji-kun, que ya no me parecía rara, se hizo presente - Usa ese tiempo para calmarte, por favor - habló.

\- ¿Eh? - ahora era yo la que estaba pensando eso.

El set siguió como si nada, aunque todo el Karasuno pensó que los otros miembros del Fukurodani iban a fallar por no tener al as en su máxima condición, no fue así.

\- E... Esperen un momento... Hace poco los chicos ganaban por dos puntos... Pero... vuelven a estar igualados - hablé - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Noté la impaciencia de Kotaro-chan por rematar, él miraba a todos lados queriendo alcanzar el balón, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se lo permitía.

\- Hana-kun también se sentía así cuando solo pasaban el balón a Kae-chan - pensé - Solamente los ánimos de Haru-chan podían animarlo en esos momentos... No, no, no, no, de ninguna manera... El partido está 24 - 23... Solo un punto más y se llega al deuce... - en ese momento Kotaro-chan posó su vista en mí, lo notaba nervioso, demasiado - Solo soy condescendiente... - suspiré profundamente - Sé... ¡Sé que puedes, Kotaro-chan! - exclamé con algo de vergüenza, minutos después, Keiji-kun realizó otro magnífico pase y el as al fin remató como se debe.

\- ¡Michiruuuuu-chaaaaaan! - se tiró a abrazarme - ¡Si no fuera por ti, no habría rematado con todas mis fuerzas!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Báñate! ¡Abrázame luego! - ¿Qué acabo de decir? - No, no otra vez...

\- ¡Kyahooo! ¡Volveré y te abrazaré mucho más fuerte, Michiru-chan! - fue junto a los demás.

\- Si querías sacártelo de encima, lo estás haciendo mal - habló con sarcasmo Tetsuro-chan.

\- ¡Ay, cállate! - dije.

Siguieron muchos más partidos hasta el mediodía, en un momento dado, dejó de importarme el hecho de que mi equipo siempre sea el perdedor, antes del almuerzo quedó algo de tiempo en el que pude ayudar a otros equipos pasando balones o revisando a los miembros en caso de caídas o golpes.

\- ¿Ah? - hablé de repente.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Michiru-san? - dijo Lev-chan, quien limpiaba el piso junto a Sho-chan.

\- No... Creo que mi móvil vibró - respondí.

\- ¡Entonces debe ser Nii-san! - gritó Sho-chan.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que... ¡Yo... ¡Él... - suspiré teniendo el tic en mi ceja - Ustedes solo sigan fregando el piso, veré si las demás chicas necesitan mi ayuda.

\- ¡Claro que sí, nee-san! - exclamaron.

\- Voy a tener una charla muy seria con Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan apenas lleguemos a Miyagi - pensé.

Caminé unos cuantos metros y me encontré cerca del lugar en el que la barbacoa se iba a realizar, revisé el móvil y era un mensaje de...

\- ¿Kae-chan? ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Qué?

 _'Michiru-senpai, no sé lo que le dijo, pero Mitsui-senpai está insoportable, haga algo o el capitán lo golpeará'._

\- ¿Y qué demonios tengo que ver con el comportamiento de ese loco? - pensé y decidí responderle.

 _'Golpéale y dile que es de mi parte, si no te cree, muéstrale este mensaje... ¡Ah! Y dile que es un tonto'._

\- Es que no puedes dejar al escolta en paz - habló Tetsuro-chan.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Para que lo sepas...

\- ¡Shhh! El entrenador Nekomata va a decir algo - sonrió.

\- ¡Michiruuu-ch... - la voz de Kotaro-chan fue apagándose al ver los brazos y la cabeza del capitán de Nekoma sobre la mía - ¡Grrr! - lo oí gruñir.

\- ¿Huh? Es raro que no estés montando un escándalo porque hago esto - dijo Tetsuro-chan.

\- Tú no estás haciendo nada malo, Tetsuro-chan, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no importa lo que hagas, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti - cuando terminé de decir eso, Yasufumi-san dejó de hablar y ya era momento de la barbacoa.

\- ¡Hora de comer! - exclamaron todos.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Michiru-chan he traído algo de carne! - habló Kotaro-chan.

\- ¿Qué? - dije teniendo la boca llena - Lo siento, pero Dai-chan ya me sirvió un plato - sonreí - ¡Muchas gracias!

Él solamente frució el ceño y observó con desdén a Dai-chan, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

En otro momento...

\- ¡Michiru-chan! ¿Podrías...

\- ¡Michiru! ¡Acompáñame un momento!

\- ¡Claro, Koushi-kun! ¡Voy contigo!

Y en otro...

\- Oye, Michiru-chan, yo...

\- ¿Quieres onigiris, Michiru?

\- ¿Por qué no los comemos juntos, Asahi-kun?

Y unos minutos después...

\- ¡Michiru-chan! ¿Qué clase de novia eres? - sollozaba infantilmente - ¡No es justo! ¡En todo el almuerzo no he podido estar contigo y...

Sus quejas me entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, no estaba interesada en lo que me decía, solo necesitaba pensar en algo que hiciera que se tranquilizara, algo que lo sorprenda...

\- ¡Un beso! Si a Dai-chan lo dejé shockeado con uno en la mejilla, no sé qué pasará con Kotaro-chan si es que le doy uno en la frente - pensé.

Yo no soy experta en esos temas, aunque tenga novio, solo lo he besado una vez en los labios, lo de Dai-chan fue espontáneo y lo del sueño no cuenta, porque no sucedió en verdad, gracias a Dios.

\- Oye, necesito que hagas algo, Kotaro-chan - lo interrumpí - Pero, quiero que cierres los ojos.

Él dejo de protestar, me escuchó atentamente e hizo lo que le pedí - ¿Así está bien? - preguntó.

\- Sí - respondí, yo también cerré los míos y me acerqué lentamente - No soy buena en esto, pero funcionó con Dai-chan, ¡Diablos! ¡Debí probar otra vez! - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una acción que no planeé.

Él alejó despaciosamente su rostro del mío hablándome - Ya... ya te lo había dicho, Michiru-chan...Tú, en verdad me gustas.

\- ¿Qué acaba este tipo de hacer? ¿En qué momento abrió sus ojos y cambió su trayectoria? ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? - en ese momento yo estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza - ¿Por qué todos actúan como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Es que no lo vieron?

Al igual que el sueño, me llevé las yemas de los dedos a los labios, pues todavía sentía la calidez de los suyos, miles y miles de emociones recorrían mi mente en ese preciso instante, en verdad a nadie pareció importarle lo que acababa de suceder, todo seguía igual.

\- ¿Kotaro-chan y yo en verdad somos novios para ellos? - pensé - Yo... yo... - hablé - Mit-kun, perdóname por incumplir nuestra promesa... - suspiré - pero yo...

\- Michiru-chan... ¿Sucede algo? - dijo tiernamente.

\- Eh... eh... eh... - balbuceé - Yo... Yo... - dije enojada - ¡Hijo de puta! - grité y mi puñetazo fue a parar a su rostro.

Eso no fue karate, eso no fue judo, ni siquiera uno de los movimientos de Bruce Lee, los cuales solía imitar, ese puñetazo, que estaba repitiéndose en cámara lenta una y otra y otra vez en mi mente, y lo hizo caer al suelo, fue producto de todas las peleas callejeras que disputaba por diversión.

\- Ahora sí vieron lo que pasó, ¿verdad? - pensé teniendo los ojos de todos puestos en Kotaro-chan, quien yacía inconsciente, y en mí - ¡Rayos, rayos! ¡Todos están viéndome! Ni idea qué estarán pensando, pero seguro no es nada bueno - me acerqué al tipo que se encontraba en suelo - O... Oye... D... Despierta... - palpé una de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - decía él abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- Bueno... - reí nerviosamente - Es que...

\- Michiru-chan, acaso tú... ¿Acabas de golpearme?

\- Sí... Yo... Lo siento mucho, Kotaro-chan... - ayudé a que se pudiera levantar.

\- Entonces... - se llevó la mano a la nuca - Eso significa que... - empezó a sonrojarse - Yo... Yo... - saltó de alegría agarrándome de la cintura - ¡Kyahoooooo! ¡Los besos de Michiru-chan son tan dulces! ¡Estuve en el cielo por unos segundos!

\- ¡Oye, quítate si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte! ¡Suéltame si no quieres morir! - él solo seguía abrazándome fuerte - ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar rodeada de gente sin neuronas?! - pensé.

* * *

Minutos pasaron de todo eso, tenía un mal sabor de boca, tomé litros y litros de agua y comí mucha carne para que se me pudiera pasar, pero igual lo sentía.

\- Maldito desg... - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que se sentó al lado mío.

\- Bien... Creo que llegó el momento que tanto esperabas...

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté - ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tetsuro-chan?

\- Es el último día del campamento, al fin te librarás de todos nosotros... Aunque todavía tienes que cargar con tu capitán - rio.

\- ¿Quién dice que estaba esperando esto? - dije sonriendo.

\- Pues... El verte querer matar a Bokuto me dio algunos indicios - suspiró - Fuimos un dolor en el trasero, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú también lo fuiste para mí, pero, incluso si no lo crees, me gustó mucho sentir ese dolor - miró al cielo - Debo ir junto a mi equipo... La próxima vez que nos veamos... Estarás animando al Nekoma - sonrió - Ese Bokuto es un tonto, pero también un maldito suertudo - lo vi alejarse.

\- Ahí va otro idiota sin remedio - suspiré - Yo también debo ir junto a los chicos - di media vuelta y divisé a Kotaro-chan muy cerca de mí - ¡Ay no! ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! - pensé.

\- ¡Michiru-chaaaaaaaan! - saltó a abrazarme - ¡No quiero despedirme de ti! ¡No quiero que termine este día!

\- ¡Ya suéltame! - me libré de él - ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo ahora mismo! - suspiré - Mira... Perdóname por haberte golpeado, sin embargo, te lo mereces por idiota... ¡Eres un... ¡Eres un... ¡Eres un dolor en el trasero! - exclamé.

\- ¡¿Michiru-chan, acabas de decir trasero!? - dijo él.

\- Sí, acabo de decirlo - reí - Oye, yo también lo fui para Tetsuro-chan - su expresión cambió - Pero... ¿Sabes? Pienso que si no te hubiese conocido... Esta semana iba a ser muy aburrida, tú hiciste que me sintiera feliz, Kotaro-chan - sonreí - Iré a ver a mi equipo, tú también tienes que ver al tuyo... Espero verte pronto...

Él solo quedó con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y tontamente movió su mano derecha a modo de despedida - Yo también, Michiru-chan... - dijo en voz baja.

Fue el momento en el que todos nos despedimos en grupo, luego de sollozos, de gritos, de risas, decidí subir al autobús, donde ya se encontraba Koushi-kun - ¡Michiru, siéntate aquí! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - rio.

\- ¡Koushi-kun! Estoy mejor ahora, pero quiero hervirme la boca en este momento - sonreí - ¡Desearía poder quitarme este sinsabor!

\- Bueno, pues... - se acercó un poco - Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con el mal gusto en los labios yo mismo...

\- ¿Eeeh? - estaba totalmente roja al igual que una fresa - Yo... Bueno...

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡No quise sonar como… - estaba completamente color escarlata - ¡N… ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Tengo algo de enjuague bucal aquí y... ¡Daichi! - exclamó.

\- ¡Dai-chan! - exclamé al igual que él - Sien... Siéntat... Siéntate aquí... - me levanté - Yo... yo iré al asiento de atrás...

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Que lo hagas! - gritamos ambos.

Unas horas después todos quedamos dormidos en el bus, Asahi-kun estaba sentado a mi lado y Dai-chan frente a mí, desperté un momento y miré a la ventana.

\- ¿Despertaste, Michiru? - oí decir al capitán.

\- Pues, tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo - dije - Hey, quisiera... - guardé silencio - Quisiera agradecerte... Todo lo que hice durante este tiempo fue darte miles y miles de preocupaciones - suspiré - Lo siento mucho... Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí...

Sin darse vuelta él habló conmigo - Es el deber de un capitán cuidar del equipo, sin embargo, yo no lo hice por esa razón... Yo... - fue interrumpido por mí, debido a que lo rodeé con mis brazos desde atrás.

\- ¿Sabes? A lo largo de mi vida tuve mucha gente alrededor mío, pero son extremadamente pocas las personas en las que puedo confiar, en realidad solo hay una... Mejor dicho, ahora hay dos...

\- ¿Oh? - dijo él - Yo... soy... - suspiró - Me agrada mucho saber eso, Michiru, yo también... confío en ti, más de lo que te imaginas y perdóname no haber ganado algún set esta semana... - calló un momento - Ah... Después de esto... Nos seguiremos viendo ¿no?

Solo acaricié sus cabellos y suspiré - Claro que sí, Dai-chan - ambos sonreímos - Claro que sí…

* * *

 **Oficialmente, este es el capítulo más largo del fic…**

 **¡Holas! ¡Volví!** **Esta semana me dio mucho tiempo para terminarlo…**

 **Sep, este es el fin… Y como final que es, no podían faltar los momentos incómodos, las despedidas cursis, situaciones graciosas y las ganas de no despedirse.**

 **Discúlpenme por hacer este cap demasiado extenso, en realidad quería dividirlo en dos, pero tengo principios y no quería que se quedaran con las ganas.**

 **Antes de festejar el final… Comento que todavía falta el epílogo… Pensaron que iban a librarse de mí tan fácil ¿eh?**

 ***le avientan una piedra***

 **Sí, sí, merezco eso… Por esa horrible escena del beso y por el OoC *le avientan un zapato* *lo esquiva***

 **Infinita gratitud a aquellas personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos y a aquellas que la siguen. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a la gente que deja reviews no saben cuán feliz me hacen.**

 **xOphiuchusx** **: ¡Qué bueno que te haya parecido interesante!** **Ahora, debo felicitarte, pues hiciste una muy buena observación, las relaciones entre estos cuatro fueron evolucionando a través de los caps, pero de igual manera todo parecía avanzar muy rápido.** **Esto en realidad es por el carácter de esta chica y porque ella no toma muy en serio lo que pasa con esos tres muchachos ya que está en una relación. Perdón por terminar la historia justo cuando empezabas a seguirla. *me avienta un jarrón***

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

Epílogo.

Cinco días habían pasado desde la vuelta a Miyagi, y hacía tres que no aparecía en el club de volleyball.

El día estaba espléndido, ahora todos me lo parecían, era época de vacaciones, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer de vaga en casa o leer manga, sin embargo, hoy, por alguna razón del destino, sola no me hallaba, ambos estaban en casa, él y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina y ella ponía la mesa.

Era mediodía, poco a poco mis manos fueron llenándose de arroz debido a que daba forma a los onigiris, aunque estaba dentro de la casa, sentía mucho calor, tal vez porque me encontraba cerca del horno. El timbre sonó y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas? - pensé y giré el picaporte rápidamente - ¡Hola, chicos! - sonreí - ¿Esperen? ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo saben dónde vivo?

Mi sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarme con los muchachos de tercer año estando frente a la puerta de mi casa, algo sonrojados, debido a que vestía una camiseta corta y unos shorts, siempre veían a las chicas de los equipos deportivos así, pero nunca a mí.

\- Oigan, todavía no responden - hablé - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Las clases todavía no empezaron y no tengo nada que...

\- ¿Quién es, Michiru? - una figura femenina, no más alta que yo, se puso tras mío sosteniendo mis hombros - ¿Ah? ¿Son los chicos del equipo? - sonrió - ¡Hola! - movía la mano derecha a modo de saludo - Soy Shinobu, la madre de Michiru - pensó durante un momento - Tú debes ser el capitán - señaló a Dai-chan - tienes ese porte.

\- ¡Buenos días, Takamine-sensei! - saludaron nerviosos los tres haciendo una reverencia a mi estilo - ¡Vinimos aquí para pedir que Michiru no salga del equipo!

\- ¡¿Ustedes qué!? - exclamé.

\- Oigan, oigan, no sean tan formales - rio - solo llámenme Shinobu - se dirigió a mí - ¿Sabes? Esto me parece un deja vu - sonrió.

Ella, amablemente, les pidió que dejen la reverencia a un lado y se disculpó con los muchachos debido a mi actitud - Perdónenla, es que se pone algo desagradable si es que no se pasa golpeando a la gente, como toda su vida practicó artes marciales, es de esperarse - se encogió de hombros - Hisashi-chan una vez hizo lo que ustedes vinieron a hacer - rio - ¡Eres una tonta por tratarlo así! ¡Y por preocupar a estos jóvenes!

\- ¿Mit-kun qué? Espera... No estés echándome la culpa de que...

Ella puso el dedo índice en sus labios y me pidió silencio, me empujó de la puerta e invitó a los chicos a almorzar - Pasen, mi esposo está haciendo gyoza, creo que sobrará demasiado si solo nosotros tres comemos, les prometo que hoy mismo ella irá al gimnasio.

Esa era Shinobu Takamine, una de las mejores cardiólogas del país, esposa y madre, quien tenía el talento para poner incómoda a su hija debido al carácter infantil que poseía.

\- ¡Masaru! - exclamó - ¡Michiru invitó a sus amigos a comer! - decía todavía estando cerca del marco de la puerta.

Mi padre salió de la cocina vistiendo un delantal rosa y con las mejillas llenas de harina - ¡Mucho gusto! - los saludó - ¡Entren, hay gyoza suficiente para un ejército! ¡Si Michiru no practicara karate o judo, hace mucho tiempo estaría tan esférica como los takoyakis! - rio.

\- Esta te la guardo, papá - pensé.

Masaru Takamine, gerente de una de las empresas más grandes del país, con una habilidad increíble para los negocios, tampoco se quedaba atrás en ponerme incomóda, su actitud era un poco más infantil que la de mi madre, sin embargo, juntos eran la combinación ganadora, el dúo dinámico, los expertos en crear diálogos incómodos, eran unos padres con todas las letras.

Los chicos se quitaron los zapatos al entrar, Koushi-kun y Asahi-kun se adelantaron, yo los seguía a paso lento, ellos fueron los primeros en sentarse en el sofá, iba a dirigirme a la cocina, que se encontraba al lado de la sala, Dai-chan se pone cerca de mí y habla en voz baja.

\- Al final, no fue cierto... No nos volvimos a ver...

Suspiré profundamente, no contesté, volví a la cocina, mientras mi madre les ofrecía té.

Pasados unos treinta a cuarenta y cinco minutos los seis nos sentamos a la mesa, ellos ya se sentían más tranquilos debido a las bromas que hacía mi padre; mi madre amenazó con que iba a llamar a Mit-kun si es que no iba con ellos a Karasuno el día de hoy, pensé que solo era una broma.

\- ¡¿Mamá, qué haces con mi teléfono?! - le recriminé mientras marcaba un número.

Los tres muchachos reían hasta más no poder, pues también pensaron que ella bromeaba.

\- ¿Michiru? ¿Qué sucede? Ahora estoy entrenando en Shizuoka ¿Pasó algo? - mi madre puso el altavoz.

Mi padre solo reía, nosotros cuatro estábamos pálidos del susto, especialmente yo, mi madre empezó a hablar y Mit-kun sonaba sorprendido al haberla escuchado.

\- ¡Hisashi-chan! - exclamó - ¡Michiru quiere abandonar el equipo de volleyball!

\- ¡No, no, mamá, voy a volver! - yo movía los brazos tratando de alcanzarla, pues estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Shinobu-san, es verdad lo que dice? - preguntó seriamente.

\- ¡Es cierto! Aquí está el capitán si quieres hablar con él - pasó el teléfono - ¡¿Daichi, quieres hablar con Hisashi-chan?! - Dai-chan empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido para no conversar con mi novio - ¡Kou-chan, Asahi-chan! ¿Ustedes?

\- ¡No, no, no es necesario Shinobu-san! - oí decir a Mit-kun - ¡Ya la escuché! Eso me pone tranquilo... - mi madre se despidió y colgó la llamada.

\- Sí que te pones sumisa cuando Hisashi-chan te habla, ¿no es cierto, Michiru? - se dirigió a mi padre - ¡Mira, Masaru, está totalmente roja! - rio.

Muchos más momentos incómodos después, cambié mi ropa por otra más cómoda, dije adiós a mis padres y fui con los chicos a Karasuno. Ninguno de los cuatro profirió palabra alguna durante nuestro trayecto.

\- Michiru - él fue el primero en romper el hielo - en verdad haces falta en el club - dijo Koushi-kun.

\- ¡Sí! - rio Asahi-kun - Tanaka y Nishinoya no pueden calmarse, Ennoshita necesita un poco de tu ayuda - sonrió.

Cuando Asahi-kun terminó de hablar, llegamos al gimnasio - ¡Buenas! - saludó Dai-chan.

\- ¡Buenas! - saludaron todos.

Yo estaba tras el as de Karasuno, sostenía su espalda a modo de protección - Vamos, no te preocupes, todos te extrañaron - habló sonriendo.

\- Buenas... - dije en voz baja.

\- ¡Nee-san! - exclamaron Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan.

\- ¡Michiru-san! - habló Hitoka-senpai.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Me va a ayudar a mejorar los servicios? ¿Así como los de Oikawa-san? - Tobio-kun me dijo.

\- ¿Acaso el Rey quiere ser un imitador? - sonrió Kei-chan con desdén.

\- ¡Tsukishima! - exclamó Tobio-kun.

\- Bien dicho, Tsukki - decía Tadashi-kun.

\- ¡Michiru-saaaan! - gritaba con voz estridente Sho-chan.

\- ¡Llegaste tarde a la bienvenida de la senpai, Hinata idiota! - vociferaba el armador.

\- Extrañaba este tumulto... - pensé mientras mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse de la alegría.

\- ¿Lo ves? - Koushi-kun me miró - Todos estaban preocupados por ti.

\- Vamos, Michiru, saluda - decía Dai-chan.

Suspiré un momento - ¿Estás libre mañana por la mañana? - lo miré - Para que no digas que soy una mentirosa - sonreí y lo hice sonrojar - ¡Buenas tardes! - exclamé - ¡El Ángel Blanco de Karasuno está aquí para cumplir su misión!

* * *

Unos días después estaba sentada hablando con Chikara-kun en el gimnasio y la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

\- ¡Aaaah! - gritó Ittetsu-sensei y cayó al suelo - ¡He conseguido algo!

\- ¡Ittetsu-sensei! ¡Su nariz sangra! - exclamé asustada.

\- No te preocupes, Michiru-senpai, eso siempre le pasa - rio Chikara-kun.

\- ¡En unos días, volveremos a entrenar junto a los campeones de Kanto! - exclamó el sensei - El entrenador de Ubugawa nos consiguió lugar, y también a los otros equipos del campamento, en un entrenamiento con una de las preparatorias más fuertes de Kanagawa, el Shohoku...

\- Espere... ¿Qué?

\- ¿No es esa tu anterior preparatoria, senpai? - preguntó Tadashi-kun.

\- ¡Veremos a Nii-san! - exclamaron Yuu-kun y Ryu-chan.

Yo me había quedado sin habla, imaginándome todos los posibles escenarios en los que Kotaro-chan se tiraría a abrazarme y Mit-kun estaría montando una escena de celos.

\- Debes estar bromeando - pensé.

Terminada la práctica llegué a casa y me tiré en la cama, unos momentos después el móvil sonó, era una llamada.

\- ¿Quién es? - hablé.

\- Michiru, dentro de pocos días volveremos a vernos...

\- Espera... ¿Tetsuro-chan? ¿Qué… ¿Por qué...

\- Seguro que... - alguien parecía haberle quitado el teléfono - ¡Oye, dame eso! ¡Yo estaba hablando con ella!

\- ¡Ya me toca! ¡Michiru-chaaaaaan! ¡Volveremos a estar juntos dentro de poco!

\- ¿Kotaro-chan?...

\- Kuroo, ¿quién te dio mi móvil? Oigan, tengo poco crédito...

\- ¿Kenma-chan? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

\- ¡Faltan días para volvernos a ver! - gritaron los dos capitanes y se cortó la comunicación.

Ahora temía por mi sanidad mental debido a las diversas situaciones en las que estarían mezclados Kotaro-chan, Tetsuro-chan, tal vez Dai-chan, y Mit-kun.

Preparé mi despertador y me dispuse a enviar un mensaje.

 _"En poco tiempo iremos al Shohoku, tendremos entrenamiento intensivo de un día con el equipo de volleyball de tu preparatoria._

 _Espero que hayan vuelto de Shizuoka para ese entonces, ojalá podamos vernos"._

* * *

*Ficha del personaje*

Michiru Takamine

Preparatoria Karasuno, Oficial Médico.

3er año, Clase 1

Altura: 167, 1 cm

Peso: 51, 9 kg

Cumpleaños: 4 de abril

Comida Favorita: Cualquiera que preparen su padre o su novio

Preocupaciones actuales: Teme dejarse llevar si golpea amistosamente a alguien

No conoce muchas chicas que lean mangas shonen, especialmente los de pelea

*Parámetros de habilidad*

Poder: 5/5

Velocidad: 4/5

Salto: 4/5

Resistencia: 5/5

Técnica: 2/5

Intelecto: 3/5

* * *

 **¡Felices Pascuas a todos!**

 **Oficialmente… El fin de una era… *suena the sound of silence* *cara de sad Affleck***

 **Ahora sí, puedo decir que este fic llegó a su final, primeramente quisiera pedir disculpas por esas siete semanas que lo dejé abandonado, lo siento mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias por todas las buenas vibras que estuvieron enviándome a lo largo de esta historia, había días en los que dudaba si continuar con esto, pero sus reviews, sus follows, sus favs, los views, los visitors, todo eso me daba un empujón para poder seguir.**

 **Discúlpenme si las decepcioné en algún punto de todo eso, si no culminó la historia como esperaban, eso seguro las decepcionó más que nada, si no fue gracioso en algún momento o si las bromas fueron estúpidas, eso también las decepcionó seguro.**

 **El final lo dejé a modo que los cinco equipos vuelvan a encontrarse, pero en la preparatoria a la que asiste el novio de Michiru, que practica baloncesto, para que estén en un gimnasio compartido y miles de situaciones vergonzosas le sucedan a la pobre chica, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes, pues no creo aparecer por estos lares en calidad de escritora, tal vez de lectora. Tal vez algún día haga este crossover, tal vez no.**

 **Ana: Si me preguntan… En el caso que Michiru no tuviese novio, me agradaría más que estuviese con…**

 **Michiru: ¿Con quién?**

 **Ana: Arruinaste el suspenso, tonta.**

 **Bokuto: ¿Conmigo, verdad Ana-san?**

 **Mitsui: En que caso que… Oigan, ¿qué significa esto?**

 **Michiru: No puedo creerlo… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?**

 **Daichi: Y… Yo no sería una opción… A mí ella no me gusta…**

 **Kuroo: ¿Entonces por qué estás sonrojado? ¿Yo puedo ser una opción?**

 **Daichi: O… Oye… Eso no te incumbe…**

 **Bokuto: ¡Michiru-chaaaan! *la abraza* ¿Soy yo, verdad?**

 **Michiru: Oye, ¡suéltame!**

 **Mitsui: Esperen un momento… ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí, Michiru?!**

 **Kuroo: Ese idiota de ahí piensa que es su novio… Pero yo soy la opción más viable…**

 **Mitsui: Oye… Yo te recuerdo… ¡Hola! Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir?**

 **Daichi: ¿Por qué no se tranquilizan? ¡Maldita sea!**

 **Kuroo: Oye… ¡Cállate!**

 **Daichi: ¿QUÉ?**

 **Ana: *mirando el desastre* Que se quede con quien ella quiera, yo me largo de aquí…**

 ***Reverencia al estilo Michiru* Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia ¡Que tengan una feliz semana! ¡Nos volveremos a leer algún día!**


End file.
